<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The House on the Hill by beeswaxing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043603">The House on the Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing'>beeswaxing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, BJYX Week (The Untamed RPF), Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Meet-Cute, Mild Blood, Post Mpreg, Strangers to Lovers, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xiao Zhan was asked by a friend to help with the haunting of an abandoned house, he was tempted to point out that he’s a witch not an exorcist. However, he has never said no to helping a friend so he packs his bags, prepared to stay for however long it takes to make sure the property is totally cleansed. Upon arrival, he discovers he probably should have brought rings of garlic rather than ritual candles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haunted House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4: AU - Your Choice</p>
<p>I had originally written this for Day 6 but then I wasn't quite 100% sure if this would really totally be Fantasy since Fairytale was also mentioned so I erred on the side of caution and rushed this out today. All mistakes are mine of course lol. Forever no beta, I am bold like Yibo's "True Feelings" ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/164059/164059_original.jpg"></a> <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/164222/164222_original.jpg"></a></p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>(^-^)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>“She is indisposed.”</p>
<p>“She will see me.”</p>
<p>The man passing along the message flinches at the other’s tone but he stands his ground. “I’m afraid she won’t. Please leave before I call the authorities.”</p>
<p>“You will regret this.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but it will not change the message. She is not receiving visitors. Please—” he stops abruptly when the man turns and storms out, the door slamming open hard enough to crash against the wall, knocking one of the hinges off. Shuddering slightly both from relief and apprehension, he calls for assistance anyway.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Is he gone?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the man sighs. “What am I going to do with you? Why do were-creatures find you so attractive?”</p>
<p>She lets out an inelegant snort. “It’s not me they find attractive. It’s the chase. Most of them can’t stand the idea that a mere human wouldn’t want anything to do with them.”</p>
<p>“Watch yourself. They have access to magic we don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“I will, papa.”</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>(-.-)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>His eyes shift to take on its animalistic properties as he glares balefully at the happy couple. He does not understand why the spell isn’t working. It is the strongest that he has been able to procure from the fae witches, and if it won’t work then he will be forced to seek out other witches. The target of the spell are mere mortals while he is were-creature. It should have worked. His hands clench as he watches her smile up at the taller man. </p>
<p>
  <i>She should be his.</i>
</p>
<p>The man turns away when it is clear the spell has not worked. He will need to seek something stronger. He will need to seek out the human witches in the North. He hates having to stoop so low as to seek the assistance of a race he deems beneath himself but it appears he has no choice since the fae witches he has sought out so far are clearly useless.</p>
<p>In his arrogance of his perceived superiority being a supernatural being and coupled with his anger and frustration, he forgets the simplest reason as to why the spell will not work.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>(-.-)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>He watches from a distance as the man, now her husband is struck down. He watches with glee as he dreams up various scenarios of how he will comfort the bereft widow. It’s been a year, longer than he has ever waited for anyone but she is worth it. She is always worth it. He watches as two men run knives through him before turning away with a sadistic laugh. That should do it. He’s paid the men handsomely to ensure the job is thorough. Now all he has to do is wait a week before offering the grieving widow his superior company.</p>
<p>The sudden chill in the air is noted by everyone in the vicinity including himself but he is too caught up in his disgusting plans to register that there is a peerless being in the area.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Both knife-wielding men are picked up easily and thrown wide, knocking them out cold without further injury. He will deal with them later.</p>
<p>Taking the bleeding head of the man by the side of the road gently into his lap, his exceptional hearing manages to discern that the dying man is saying a name. </p>
<p>Over and over again, he repeats the same female name, barely even able to draw breath yet her name is a litany on his bleeding lips. </p>
<p>As a Council member, he has not yet met his quota and the man appeals to him - that he would be thinking of someone other than himself in his dying moments. Biting into his wrist, the immortal drips the blood into the man’s mouth, his eyes blood red as he stares out into the night, keeping all other predators at bay while holding onto the human now turning into something <i>other</i>.</p>
<p>He is the supreme predator.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>(-.-)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>His eyes tinge red, flashing with a small amount of defiance. “Are you going to stop me?”</p>
<p>“No, son,” the man shakes his head, a quelling hand on his wife’s wrist. “You have struggled for long enough. If the other Council members try and interfere, we will run interference. Look for whatever answers you need.”</p>
<p>He stares at his father, his expression vaguely disbelieving before turning to his mother. He doesn’t move when she reaches out to him, pressing an enchanted pouch of supplies into his hand, her stunning eyes also rimmed red. “Be safe and please do not engage unnecessarily. Call us if you need more.”</p>
<p>She gets a curt nod, her son looking away and not meeting her eyes. She knows why, and she doesn’t call him to task for it. They cannot help him with the answers he seeks. The Council had been clear on that, not as a prohibition but simply from experience of the other two that were born the way he was. They cannot help him. </p>
<p>The couple watch the young man walk away with his shoulders squared and his head held high. They don’t like it, but it’s not for them to like or dislike. This is one of the few choices he can make about his life and they are not going to make it any harder for him. </p>
<p>“Will he be okay?” She whispers to her husband, her voice clogged with tears she cannot shed. “If I had known…”</p>
<p>“We would have chosen the same,” the man replies, hugging her to him as they watch their son disappear into the mist. “I would not have given him up and neither would you. He’s neither here nor there. He needs to find the right path for himself. We cannot carve it for him, nor can we guide him towards it because this is a journey he has to make on his own.”</p>
<p>“I know, but why does it feel like we’re abandoning him?”</p>
<p>“We’re not. We will always be here for him. He just needs to figure out how this will work for him. Just like the other two, remember? They had to figure it out too.”</p>
<p>“I wish…” she curls into her husband, the rest of her words lost against his throat as she whispers her concerns.</p>
<p>He hears them all the same. “I know, baobei.”</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>(^-^)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Xiao Zhan is meticulous. A careful witch and proud of this aspect of his craft, he tries not to leave much to chance, rather invested in the outcome as much as his clients are. Whether it is a simple sore that his client prefers a herbal poultice for, or a scrying spell to find a lost item, or the recipe to a dish guaranteed to whet the appetite of a picky eater, or the blessing of the home of a pair of newlyweds, or even a binding on a supernatural child whose powers are too strong to be controlled at a young age, he gives each concern its due and formulates a bespoke solution for his client. No individual, human or supernatural, is the same and his practice and art is deeply rooted in this belief. While remedies are largely generic, especially the standard ones practised by his kin, he tweaks them depending on the individual’s aura, essence, kind and specific need.</p>
<p>There is one thing he does not mess with though that probably occupies more than fifty percent of the time and efforts of his kin which effectively means he loses a lot of potential business because of it. He does not mess with romantic love and anything related to it. While they have the power to take away someone’s choice, albeit temporarily, it is that very act of taking away someone’s choice in matters of love that does not sit well with him. He knows he can and has been called out for being a hypocrite in the matter for binding spells offer a similar loss of will and choice, but he is settled in his own mind of the lines he will not cross. Bindings are usually done for protection. Love spells are normally done for selfish reasons. </p>
<p>He does not judge his fellow witches for their indulgence of them. Love spells have been around for as long as time itself and it is a cornerstone of their trade and craft. He comes from a family well known and well versed in powerful love spells, but instead of taking part in it, he has spent years finding a counter for each and every one of them. </p>
<p>Maybe it is paranoia, but since he was a teenager and gimmicky love spells were definitely the rage in school, he had liberally dosed himself with general counters while he developed specific ones. Looking the way he does and being what he is, he was often the target of these spells and the arguments he had overheard in the cafeteria and the pop-up stores outside the high school selling these puppy love spells is probably testament to how effective his counters were.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, being what they were, he couldn’t exactly advertise his use of them just in case someone tried to develop a counter to his counter.</p>
<p>He finds it quite mind boggling that people still relied on love spells knowing full well that the primary condition was its temporary application. Anything that even attempted to be permanent would fail immediately. Love spells and potions will not work on someone already in love either so he went through most of his teenaged years having most his classmates speculating on who he was in love with.</p>
<p>However, that’s not quite the point of his current dilemma. Staring at his vast room of supplies, he is rightfully stumped.</p>
<p>His new client is actually an old client and a friend. Ji Li had been coming to his pop-up corner at the local farmer’s market for various things since he’d been in high school. At first, for the usual love potions of course. Or love anything, the then-teenager had declared theatrically. He would even take love jellies he had professed in the most dramatic fashion.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiles fondly at the memory of the devastated teenager sprawled over his counter with his suspiciously bright eyes, declaring his heart was beating outside his body and that Xiao Zhan was the perfect witch to help.</p>
<p>Turns out this heart of his was his high school gym teacher. Kids have no business asking for love spells and despite the laws against providing the stronger love potions and spells to anyone under the age of eighteen, the black market for it is still rampant, not to mention the fact that even the simplest gimmicky love spells can still cause issues. </p>
<p>Love isn’t his problem this time though. An apparent haunting is.</p>
<p>While Xiao Zhan does converse with the odd spirit when he encounters them, he hasn’t actually met any malevolent or malicious ones. Ji Li hadn’t been able to tell him whether the spirits were friendly or otherwise, just that no one is willing to approach the House on the Hill that he had recently inherited. All everyone seems be in consensus on is the fact that the house has been abandoned for years but recently, lights had been seen in the windows at night. It went on for a few months until a few local people had attempted to investigate, only to be found later in the night, wandering around, unable to remember who they were and why they were there. The effect was temporary but all anyone ever manages to remember is getting to the door of the house.</p>
<p>Three groups of people had been sent numbering between five to seven each time, and the same strange thing happened to all three groups.</p>
<p>When the new owner had come to light, the neighbours had requested Ji Li investigate it to determine whether the spirits were friendly or otherwise. Xiao Zhan thinks it’s all a load of nonsense since clearly the spirits were benign seeing as no one has actually been harmed and they have largely kept to themselves, only reacting when disturbed which he had told his friend, was a fair reason for retaliation.</p>
<p>However, Ji Li is a friend and Xiao Zhan has never said no to helping a friend even though he is likely, woefully out of his depth here.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>(^-^)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>He is certain he has packed far more than he actually needs, and equally certain he hasn’t packed enough of what is actually needed. Setting his signature black hat on his head (no, it is not pointy), he returns to his home to give instructions to his <i>familiar</i>, Jianguo. The spoilt cat has it better than most but she is an excellent <i>familiar</i>, usually able to predict whatever he needs before he needs it. She has been acting oddly since he picked up this assignment though and whenever asked about it, she had just given him a sly sidelong look, twitched her nose and licked her fur and declared there was nothing to talk about. Trusting that she will always have his best interest at heart despite all the coy looks, he leaves her to her secrets.</p>
<p>“Trust me, you don’t want me to go along,” she repeats again with the feline equivalent of a smirk. “And yes, I know, if you don’t contact me or return within a week, I should alert the Higher Ups,” she rolls her eyes. “What if you <i>don’t want to return</i> after a week though? Do I still need to alert anyone?” </p>
<p>She smirks again and Xiao Zhan scoops her up into his arms, his gaze steady on the amused cat. “What is it you’re not telling me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing I can tell you in any case.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Xiao Zhan finally understands. “Is this one of those premonition things?”</p>
<p>“You know I can’t answer that.”</p>
<p>The man laughs and nuzzles his <i>familiar</i> before dropping her gently. “I hope you know the only reason I’m still going ahead with this is because you don’t have your claws sunk into my leg to stop me from going.”</p>
<p>“I would never behave in such a heathen manner,” the cat sniffs and turns away, flicking her tail sassily. “Enjoy yourself.”</p>
<p>“I hardly think an exorcism would be enjoyable.”</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” she replies cryptically.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The drive is long and Xiao Zhan is extremely irritable by the time he gets to the top of the hill after getting lost not once, not twice, but three times on the way there. Not normally one to swear, he is definitely in a swearing mood by the time he puts the car in park. Getting out and giving his long legs a much needed stretch, he walks around the property, taking a look at the house in the dying rays of the sun. He notes that it has strong bones and would likely make a beautiful home once fixed up. Ji Li had admitted he hadn’t thought much further than getting rid of whatever is haunting the place so that he can sell it and he can’t exactly sell it if a ghost was occupying the premises. He’d even accept a price below market value and he knows the price would be even lower if anyone even hears about the possibility of uninvited housemates.</p>
<p>Idly considering the large building, Xiao Zhan briefly wonders if Ji Li would sell it to him. He’s been looking for a reasonably remote home so he can cultivate and hone his craft. He could even portion off part of the ground floor for a permanent shop instead of roaming around the different farmers’ markets. The size of the dwelling even gives to the possibility of hosting one of those retreats where clients in need of more than a passing assistance may stay for a short duration. </p>
<p>A large copse of trees start about thirty metres from the back of the house and he knows from his approach that the wooded area descends all the way to the bottom of the hill. Even that appeals to him, daydreaming about picnics in the sheltered woods that he knows will not harm him. His mother is a dryad and a faerie witch while his father a human witch so he has enough of a sense for these things.</p>
<p>Edging closer to the woods, he whistles an odd staccato little tune. The air stills as if taking breath, before answering whistles trill back excitedly, far more than he had expected. He whistles a few more notes, matching their excitement.</p>
<p>There are tree dwellers in the woods and they are happy which means the spirit or spirits in the house are not malevolent, otherwise they would have warned him of it. Or them. Tempted to ask his kin about the intrusion, but also wanting to make the discovery himself, Xiao Zhan eventually opts for the latter.</p>
<p>Satisfied with his choice and assessment, Xiao Zhan walks the long way round to return to the car, inhaling the fragrant air practically teeming with life and greenery. His sensitive nose can pick out lavender and violets easily, plus all manner of herbs that are part of his every day curations. His consideration affirmed with more certainty now, he decides in that moment that he will make Ji Li a reasonable offer on the place and he starts skimming the internet to figure out what the market rate is. </p>
<p>Smiling to himself as he stares at his phone, he wonders if this was the premonition Jianguo had. The gift is rare and usually only with <i>familiars</i> who have been part of a family for a long time, thus knowing them enough to be able to get accurate visions. Jianguo had been his father’s, and his grandfather’s before that, so she definitely meets that criteria. She has only had one other premonition before this and it was to do with his parents’ meeting. Fae witches were very rare since the fae have their own magic but his mother had wanted to be more than what her magic limited her to and had been in the middle of a heated argument with another supernatural being when his father had walked in and sided with her.</p>
<p>Humming to himself now as he takes his suitcase out of the car, he only registers the lights illuminating the windows when he turns back round and looks up from his phone.</p>
<p>“Huh,” he mutters aloud, staring up at the lights in mild stupefaction. He hadn’t heard nor sensed a single soul. “And why the lights? Of all things, why would you draw attention to yourself?” He asks, not really expecting an answer. He half thinks it might be just kids fooling around but the quiet that has descended on the property with the sun disappearing is near absolute. No human is this quiet. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan leaves the trunk in the car, entering the house cautiously through the large and unlocked wooden door that whines on its hinges but other than that, looks like a perfectly serviceable door. Chewing his bottom lip as he eyes the large winged staircase that leads to the lit middle floor, Xiao Zhan decides to find a room on the ground floor to settle in first, sensing absolutely nothing, friendly or otherwise. Given that the lights were all in the upper floors, he will probably be left alone if he stays on the lowest floor.</p>
<p>Since he senses no danger and he is in no hurry, Xiao Zhan decides to settle in and have a quick meal before he starts exploring and hunting down the inhabitant or inhabitants of the stately home. Leaving his suitcase in a completely empty but suspiciously dust-free room, he returns to his car for his trunk of supplies, returning unsurprised to find everything is as he left it.</p>
<p>“Not poltergeists then,” he smiles to himself as he sets out his things carefully.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Within an hour, Xiao Zhan is unpacked, fed, and even has his bedroll set out and made. Finally ready to face whatever it is he’s meant to be facing, he looks over his trunk of supplies.</p>
<p>He pulls out his packets of herbs, inhaling their comforting scent and allowing it to readjust his aura that has been displaced somewhat thanks to the terrible drive and his hopeless sense of direction when surrounded by too much metal. He will never get lost walking around but stick him in a vehicle and all bets are off. The metal constricts his energy and disorientates him. However with all the stuff he had lugged with him, it’s not like he had much of a choice. Enchanted pouches can only carry so much plus they’re much better for volume rather than the organised chaos he requires.</p>
<p>Finally feeling grounded, he picks through and discards most of the herbs until he is left with cedar, lavender and mugwort. He first decides to go through the house with bespoke smudging stick made up of both cedar and mugwort to drive out the negative energy, cleanse, and hopefully purify the space enough for him to sense any disturbances or restless spirits. Following up with lavender never goes wrong regardless, with its cleansing, calming and healing properties. </p>
<p>Packing his customised cleansing stick, Xiao Zhan lights it before blowing out the flame, allowing it to smoke as he walks around the house starting with the room he is in and making sure he doesn’t miss any corners. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan doesn’t realise it, but he goes around the house more like a realtor than a witch tasked with exorcising whatever is haunting it. The rooms on the lower floor are all empty and considered relatively dust-free for an abandoned house, as if someone has kept it clean despite the lack of inhabitants. It gets curiouser and curiouser with Xiao Zhan torn between actually doing his job and checking the bones of the house. He decides to go with his job since he hopefully has the rest of the week to explore the house and claim it for his own if Ji Li is amenable. His earlier research on the market rate for the property is reasonable enough that he can easily offer it.</p>
<p>The next two floors are even more confusing. Spic and span, some rooms look inhabited, others don’t, but all the lights are blazing on both floors. They aren’t even candlelight but genuine connected-to-electricity type lights, as if someone had turned on all the lights just for the hell of it. He keeps expecting someone to pop out and yell <i>boo!</i> but no one does.</p>
<p>He senses and finds nobody in his careful cleanse of the large building that takes a full hour. </p>
<p>On his second round with the lavender he starts from the top, switching off all the lights when he goes past save the one on the stairs which he eventually flicks off when it reaches midnight and there is neither human nor spirit nor anything in between.</p>
<p>He finds his way easily in the darkness and while it takes him awhile to get to sleep due to the new surroundings, he eventually does.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan bolts upright, his senses on high alert, gooseflesh blooming across his skin. </p>
<p>He is barely awake when something smashes into his chest.</p>
<p>From the moonlight streaming in through the window, he finds himself cradling a tiny, fluttering, extremely agitated little black bat.</p>
<p>Intuitively making nonsensical soothing sounds, Xiao Zhan does his best to calm it, careful not to accidentally tug its fragile wings. Feeling it shaking and shivering, he one-handedly struggles off his teeshirt and wraps it around the little black bat after coaxing it to furl its wings before he starts padding around the room in search of sustenance for the creature.</p>
<p>By the time he manages to rummage something up, the little thing is still in his arms and appears asleep, likely tired out from all its struggling. </p>
<p>As if triggered by the dozing creature, he lets out a jaw cracking yawn himself before chuckling to himself. “Trust me to try and rustle up a dish fit for a bat king in the middle of the night.” He replaces whatever it is he had found and returns to his pallet on the floor. Stretching out on it and pulling the covers up, he sets the little bat gently on the pillow next to him, a hand covering its still body. He can feel its tiny breaths underneath his hand and he is lulled to sleep by its breathing.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>(^-^)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Dawn creeps in slowly but surely and the dim light reveals two intertwined bodies on a small pallet fit for only one.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan wakes first, belatedly registering the body he is lying on before lifting himself off hastily, opening his mouth to shriek before another part of his brain kicks in and he shrieks for a different reason altogether.</p>
<p>“You’re the bat! <i>You’re the bat?</i> You’re the bat! You’re a vampire! Oh my god, you can’t be here!” Xiao Zhan literally throws himself bodily back across the prone body he had been lying on only a minute ago, trying to use his own body as a temporary block against the incoming rays. He doesn’t care that he’s half naked and the stranger is totally naked. <i>Naked.</i> His hands move, his legs move, his body moves - whatever he can do to try and protect the stranger in his bed. </p>
<p>The naked stranger.</p>
<p>The body underneath him groans and tries to shove him off. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>“The sun is up!”</p>
<p>“I know,” the man groans again. “Why do you think I haven’t thrown you across the room yet? I’m tired as hell. What are you doing in my home?”</p>
<p>“Your home?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s been home for a few months,” the man clarifies. “I was here first. The house let me in which means it was unoccupied otherwise I would have needed permission. Why are you here and why the ever loving fuck did you turn all the fucking lights off?”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Xiao Zhan lifts the pillow he has sort of smothered over the man’s face and he blinks into the prettiest blood red eyes he has ever seen. “Uh…” his mind goes blank. </p>
<p>The stranger’s eyes grow in intensity and seem to glow as they stare at each other before he finally huffs loudly. “You’re not human.”</p>
<p>“Who? Me?” Xiao Zhan asks. His brow furrows. “Wait, how do you know? Even my family don’t remember most of the time.”</p>
<p>“I cannot mesmerise you.” The man explains, speaking slowly as if talking to an idiot.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is about to correct the man because he is pretty sure he is plenty mesmerised when the words register and he practically bellows his fright and concern into the poor vampire’s face.</p>
<p>“You are a vampire! Stay there!” He slams the pillow back over his face and gets up, making sure every single inch of the man’s pale body is covered. He didn’t peek at the nude body because he has much more immediate pressing concerns like making sure he doesn’t go up in smoke and ash! The temptation was definitely there though. <i>Xiao Zhan, this is not the time.</i></p>
<p>Chest heaving from adrenaline, he glares at the large window now slowly letting in tiny rays of light that he can actually see thanks to the floating motes in the air. He doesn’t hesitate, digging through his supplies to find something, anything to cover the curtain-less windows. </p>
<p>Laying still exactly where the fellow non-human left him, he scrunches his nose, smelling all kinds of odd things as he listens to the man muttering to himself. He stays under the covers and the pillow because regardless of what he is, he’s actually quite comfortable and oddly comforted by the stranger’s concern for his safety. The strange non-human’s scent is also surprisingly <i>not disagreeable</i> to him, and he dozes off while waiting for him to do whatever it is he’s doing that involves all kinds of strange clashing herbal smells. Focusing solely on the scent imbued on the pillow over his face, he inhales himself into a light doze.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan has lighted several blue and black candles, placing them at strategic points in the room and for now, they are the only source of light. He figures some additional protection for the crazy vampire can’t go awry. The windows are smeared in a mixture of poultices, tinctures, and whatever pitch he could conjure up at short notice. Frankly, the room smells awful and the clash of scents has given him a throbbing headache. </p>
<p>He is organising his things, wanting to give himself something to distract himself with otherwise he will likely spend all his time staring at the gorgeous slumbering vampire in repose on his pallet. The beautiful stranger is hugging his pillow, sheets pushed down and hanging dangerously low, giving him a rather healthy glimpse of the V of his pelvic bone that leads to parts that should not be thought about.</p>
<p>At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.</p>
<p>Vampires are naturally beautiful for the simple evolutionary requirement that they need to be able to <i>attract</i> their food. While mesmerising works, not every vampire can do it, and unless a memory wipe if in play, the effect, like love spells, are only temporary. You can only fool someone for so long. As far as supernatural creatures go, their numbers are kept purposefully low, with every vampire accounted for in each country and traversing across borders requires permits just like everyone else. Were-creatures are also treated in a similar manner although there are far more of those. Making new vampires requires permission unless you have a pre-approved quota, while killing humans is treated as murder, just like any other killing. On the supernatural hierarchy, vampires would be at the top, their inherent magic a lot stronger than every other creature. As it stands, only a powerful witch can take a vampire on and even then, a human witch would not stand a chance.</p>
<p>These rare supernaturals are able to shape-shift, turn into mist, mess with the mind, and run faster than the fastest creature on earth. Their inability to cross bodies of water is a myth and their strength and stamina is comparable to a werewolf’s, the strongest of all the were-creatures. They are also the only true immortals still walking the planet. Other supernaturals may have longer lifespans such as the dryads, but they will die eventually. Vampires can only be killed.</p>
<p>However they are also a victim of their own arrogance. All the laws in place were laid down by the Vampire Council themselves to keep their numbers small and elite, making them the rarest of all supernaturals. A human would consider them an endangered species. To be a vampire was something akin to royalty and to kill one is an immediate death sentence the world over despite their superior predator status since their blood thirsty tendencies have diminished in the last few hundred years. These days it is quite impossible to find a hungry vampire, with the development of synthetic blood and the scores of so-called vampire groupies willing to offer their arteries in the hope of eternal life in return. Then there are those who simply derive pleasure, mostly sexual, from being bitten.</p>
<p>Contrary to popular belief, a vampire doesn’t need to drain a body dry in order to be fed. A glass-worth would sustain most vampires for a full night and the older a vampire is, the longer it can go between feeds. They are no longer the threat to humanity they used to be back in the Dark Ages and vampires, whether rightly or wrongly, enjoy a rather elevated position in society with no natural enemy except a very powerful fae witch and those are extremely rare.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s instincts to protect the vampire were solely his own and not fuelled by self-preservation. However now, after having given it more thought, he is thankful that they were just so because he definitely doesn’t want to be held responsible for being anywhere near the albeit accidental death of a really foolish vampire. </p>
<p>And it’s not like he can offer the man sustenance either. Supernatural beings taste foul to vampires for some reason and they are avoided like the plague unless desperate. He figures if the sleeping vampire were to be dying from thirst, he may deign to drink from him, but the chances of that are virtually nil judging from the pale lean lines of the very firm flesh of the immortal. He has definitely fed recently and Xiao Zhan is quite alarmed to feel a deep-seated longing followed by a very ugly tug of jealousy in his chest at the possibility of this vampire’s mouth at anyone else’s skin besides his. </p>
<p>The being shifts then, groaning, and Xiao Zhan is by his side in the next heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Can you feel the sun? Are you alright? Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>“Drink.”</p>
<p>The witch chuckles nervously as he sits back on his heels, putting some distance between them. “Ah, about that. I don’t have any synthetic blood on hand and I’m not going to kidnap a human for you.”</p>
<p>He cracks open an eye. “Why the fuck would I want that when you’re here?”</p>
<p>“M-me?” Xiao Zhan honestly feels like maybe he really did get mesmerised or even worse, his eyes widen, maybe the vampire <i>could read his errant thoughts from earlier</i>. He swallows thickly, starting to wonder if he’s hallucinating now. “I…I thought your kind only drink human blood?”</p>
<p>The vampire snorts. “Shows you how much you know then, huh?” His mouth twists into a smirk as he raises himself on his elbows to gaze at the other man, raking him from the top of his head and all the way down. Licking his lips, he arches an eyebrow. “So…I know where my preferences lie but my mother didn’t raise a monster so I’ll be polite.” His smirk is devastating. “Where do <i>you</i> prefer?”</p>
<p>“Wh-where?” Xiao Zhan is mentally slapping himself. What happened to the poised witch? Apparently hallucinations are not kind to the person doing the hallucinating. His throat is dry and he is having trouble swallowing. He shamelessly sweeps his eyes over the stranger’s body, mirroring the vampire’s earlier blatant perusal though in his case, each brush of his eyes just makes his ears hot.</p>
<p>Then his face.</p>
<p>Then his neck.</p>
<p>By the time he hits the space between the man’s belly button and the top of the covers, it feels like his entire body is aflame.</p>
<p>“If you don’t stop that, I’m going to forget about being polite and bite you for real,” the vampire’s voice is hoarse. “Stop blushing,” he commands. “<i>I can smell you</i>.” He makes a sound like a low growl before reclining down slowly onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. “My apologies.” His voice is still throatier than normal, but much more controlled. “I was teasing but it appears I have managed to clown myself.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to drink. I was just being…difficult,” there is a slight smile that accompanies the word. “Just living up to my reputation I guess.”</p>
<p>“What would you have done if I said yes?”</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth tilts up into a wider yet still small smile. “I wouldn’t have said no to a taste. You do smell surprisingly lovely.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan just blushes harder at that, making the stranger groan and grope blindly for the abandoned pillow and smothers himself with it. He is curious though. A few vampires patronise his stall at the night markets for blood amulets that helps with easing the cravings and a couple of them had teased him about being practically immune to all supernaturals as well as humans. It’s like no species would be able to affect him unless he allows himself to be affected. They hadn’t tried to mesmerise him, simply basing their assessment on the fact that he is part fae and therefore does not appeal to vampires in general whose only blood source are humans.</p>
<p>Pure blood humans.</p>
<p>So for this vampire to call him lovely is quite astonishing.</p>
<p>His stomach growls embarrassingly loudly just then and he wrinkles his nose. In all the chaos that morning, he hadn’t eaten breakfast. He nudges somewhere in the vicinity of the prone man’s knee. </p>
<p>“You should go back to sleep. I’ll make sure the windows hold up. We can speak later about your illegal squatting.”</p>
<p>He rips the pillow from his head and rears up onto his elbows once again, his face a right picture of disbelief. “Illegal? Squatting? Which part of <i>the house let me in</i> didn’t you get?” He asks incredulously. “Even with you here last night I could still get in. The house recognises and accepts me.”</p>
<p>The bedsheet slips lower still and Xiao Zhan can see too much, the soft thin coverlet covering nothing at all, hugging the soft contours in fact, making <i>it</i> all the more obvious. The witch nods tightly trying to get a grip because his eyes are burning for a peek but he resolutely, determinedly, keeps them on that face instead. “That may be but on paper, this house belongs to my friend so we will need to clear it up with him. He inherited it.”</p>
<p>“Does he <i>want</i> it?” The vampire’s tone portrays his disbelief vividly enough without being charmingly accompanied by a dubious expression.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “He wants to sell it but thanks to the rumours of the haunting going on here,” he pauses, his gaze pointed before resuming. “He had to make sure there was nothing wrong first before he attempts to sell it so he sent me to investigate.”</p>
<p>“You? Why would he send you?”</p>
<p>There is nothing rude about his tone, just genuine curiosity. Likely he isn’t used to being polite seeing as his kind are at the top of the hierarchy of both supernaturals and humans.</p>
<p>“I am a witch.”</p>
<p>“Are you freelancing as an exorcist too?” The question is twisted in wry humour. “I’ve never met a witch slash exorcist. Isn’t most of your kind more interested in maintaining and living in harmony with nature or some such rather than brutally banishing wandering souls to purgatory?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s mouth is drawn into a tight line. “I wasn’t going to banish anyone. I was going to…see if I could help with whatever was keeping them on this plane.” He frowns. “Though this discussion is moot, isn’t it? You’re the one who’s been haunting this place.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to try and get rid of me then?” His tone turns coy, amused even. </p>
<p>There is a mild hint of a taunt that Xiao Zhan can hear and he is damned if it doesn’t make his skin tingle in the most delicious manner. Truly, he is certain the vampire has mesmerised him somehow. There is no other explanation for the near painful attraction he feels for the other being.</p>
<p>“I…” Xiao Zhan pauses. He is actually not sure what he would do in all honesty. He doesn’t actually <i>want</i> to get rid of the vampire. <i>He really wants to keep him.</i></p>
<p>“Tell him I’ll buy it. How much does he want for it?”</p>
<p>“Wh-what?” Xiao Zhan sputters. <i>He wants to buy it.</i> “But…” he pouts, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>“Problem?”</p>
<p>That damnable perfect eyebrow goes up. Seriously, Xiao Zhan is going to have a complex about it before they even reach the evening if the vampire insists on chatting when he should be sleeping. He has to remind himself that all vampires are like this, just inherently sensual without even trying but he knows deep down that’s a total lie. He didn’t find his customer vampires attractive in the slightest. In fact, their beauty felt too icy to him. Too cold, too aloof, <i>too inhuman</i> and a boner they did not make.</p>
<p><i>This vampire</i> though is another kettle of fish altogether. He still comes off as cold, aloof and no human is this beautiful and perfectly put together, but there is something about him that tugs at Xiao Zhan. No one has ever affected him in this manner so he is both curious and wary. </p>
<p>“He’s my friend.”</p>
<p>The vampire chuckles. “I got that the first time. What does it have to do with me wanting to buy the house? I’ll offer whatever the market value is.”</p>
<p>A small crack in Xiao Zhan’s brow appears. “Where will you sleep?”</p>
<p>“There are many rooms.”</p>
<p>The crack deepens. “There is no basement though. I’ve been through the entire house. Where have you been sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Upstairs. Where the lights were.” The vampire frowns. “Which returns me to my original question. Why the heck did you turn out the lights?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a vampire? Why do you even need lights? And how on earth have you been sleeping without a basement?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan feels a cold finger of worry slide down his back at the icy glare the vampire is sending him now. The temperature in the room feels like it has dropped several degrees and even as they stare at each other in the flickering candlelight, he cannot help but rub his arms from the hair-raising chill. He is unsure which question has triggered the other and he is not quite without a sense of self-preservation to repeat himself either.</p>
<p>The vampire’s eyes seem to glow, like a cat’s in the dark and Xiao Zhan can feel the push in his mind. It feels like the faintest tickling and he shakes his head to dispel it.</p>
<p>“What kind of witch are you?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan scrunches his nose cutely, though he doesn’t realise this. It is a fairly standard question though he has no idea why it is pertinent to the current trajectory of their conversation. Appreciating the respite from the glare though, he goes along with it.</p>
<p>“I’m a witch to both humans and supernaturals. I come from a family of witches but I didn’t follow the same path as my parents. I’m mainly a plant or kitchen witch I suppose if you wanted to categorise me,” he shrugs. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“So you’re the helpful kind of witch? Comic Sabrina Spellman type of witch.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan tries and fails to hide a smile at that. The comic is a farce of course, barely skimming the surface of their kind as far as witches go. Same for the comedy it is based on though it is a cute program. “There are other kinds of witches?” Xiao Zhan asks curiously.</p>
<p>The vampire’s expression hardens. “Yes. Netflix Sabrina. The kind who seek to entrap with their spells and potions. The kind who think playing tricks on humans and supes is a fun pastime.” His expression softens slightly as his eyes caress every single part of Xiao Zhan’s face. “I am glad you are not that kind of witch.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Xiao Zhan sighs. The funny thing is, apart from the satanic worship, the Netflix series had gotten some parts right. “I’m sorry you encountered them. A little magic makes some people power mad.”</p>
<p>“Not me. My parents.” </p>
<p>“Wait,” Xiao Zhan finally catches on to the strangeness of his statement. “Your parents? Like…your human parents?”</p>
<p>The vampire considers the witch for a few seconds before answering quietly. “No. I’m a born vampire.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sucks in a huge breath before letting it out in a gasped <i>holy shit</i> before he backs a couple more steps away, hugging his knees as he stares wide-eyed at the pale being in his bed. A born vampire is rare because both parents had to be human at the point of conception and then turned. If only one parent was turned and not both within three days of each other, the magic will sense it and the pregnancy terminated. </p>
<p>Born vampires are also the strongest of their kind for one very simple but pertinent fact. He’s barely heard of them let alone met one. It is only his mother’s rather thorough teachings of the various supernatural beings so that he is able to better his craft, that he has even the very basic knowledge of them.</p>
<p>“You’re a day-walker.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you could sleep upstairs…with the windows and everything…”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>The witch waves vaguely at the covered window behind him. “You didn’t need that, did you?”</p>
<p>He smiles. “Not really, but it was helpful.”</p>
<p>Another thought strikes Xiao Zhan. “You’re…if you’re a born vampire you’re basically royalty.”</p>
<p>The vampire winces and visibly shudders, shaking his head. “Not if I can help it. I guess you can call me a deserter of sorts.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Xiao Zhan cocks his head at the strange being. “Why on earth would you do that?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “I am one of only three born vampires in existence currently and with that, comes the fun fact that all three of us are apparently very different. The smell of blood - human, animal or any other kind makes me sick,” his gaze turns thoughtful as he eyes the witch. “Except for you. You didn’t smell bad to begin with. In fact,” he inhales deeply, his eyes flaring crimson for a few seconds. “You smell quite delightful and growing more so with each passing minute.” He smirks slightly when the witch blushes again, the sweet scent of his pink skin once again wafting between them. “I can eat human food but it will not fill me. I must have blood since I am a vampire.” He laughs self-deprecatingly. “Imagine my parents, one pinching my nose, the other forcibly syringing blood down my throat as a kid.” He sighs. “I can drink their blood. Their blood is fine to me, but really, how many adult vampires do you know still suckle at their parents?” He makes a scoffing sound. “It’s fucking ridiculous. So I set out to find a cure I guess or at least answers. Even synthetic blood is foul though less foul than all others except yours.” He licks his lips and eyes the still blushing witch. “You really need to stop that otherwise I really will try and taste you.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan covers his face with his small hands. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” He swallows. “You’re a bit much to take in.”</p>
<p>“That’s what he said,” the vampire counters before cackling at his own indelicacy.</p>
<p>The witch makes a strangled sound before he manages to get his words out. “You’re not exactly helping,” Xiao Zhan knows he is blushing even worse now at that juvenile innuendo but he drops his hands and glares at the laughing vampire. “Put on some clothes.”</p>
<p>“Ah, is that all? I’ll be right back.” </p>
<p>The draft from the vampire disappearing blows out all the candles in the room and Xiao Zhan huffs into the darkness. Before he can even manage a single coherent thought, the vampires saunters back in with a flame on his fingertips which he aims at each blown out candle, re-lighting them once again.</p>
<p>“Show off,” the witch mumbles as he moves to stand, finally catching sight of the vampire and his idea of clothed and his jaw drops.</p>
<p>He is wearing nothing but a pair of indecently low-slung black jeans that hug everything and offers nothing in the way of modesty. His feet are bare, even his toes are stupidly good looking, Xiao Zhan definitely keeps that thought to himself as he raises his eyes slowly up the distressed material of the jeans until he hits the man’s thighs, blushing furiously when he realises that the vampire hadn’t even bothered to button them fully. Dragging his eyes determinedly away, he lands on a pale, cut abdomen.</p>
<p>“You’re blushing again.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not clothed.”</p>
<p>The vampire stands with his hip cocked and that stupidly perfect eyebrow arched. “Somehow,” he drawls very slowly. “I have a feeling that even if I were to be wearing winter clothes, you’d still be fire engine red.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan doesn’t respond, turning away instead because it is far safer in that moment because he is unfortunately, absolutely certain the vampire is quite right.</p>
<p>“I can make you a blood amulet if you need one.” He offers in an attempt to change the subject and move the focus away from himself. “That’s the most popular product I sell to your kin.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay.”</p>
<p>The muscle in Xiao Zhan’s jaw slides with how tightly he is clenching his teeth. He can hear the amusement lacing the vampire’s words.</p>
<p>“What if you get thirsty?” He regrets the question the second he asks it when he feels a breeze and a body all but pressed up behind him.</p>
<p>“Then I drink.”</p>
<p>Lips caress the curve of his ear as the vampire whispers the words delicately against his overheated skin and it takes <i>everything</i> he has not to move <i>into</i> the vampire’s embrace. He remains deathly still until the immortal being steps back a full minute later, chuckling lowly.</p>
<p>It was the longest sixty seconds of his life.</p>
<p>He counted.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>He has never had a corporeal shadow before and that is exactly what the vampire is. The morning is extremely overcast after the hint of light at dawn and not much sun enters the house as Xiao Zhan potters around examining each room after a simple breakfast of congee that he shares with the day-walker. He starts from the top floor since he has roamed around there the least, managing to find the vampire’s hiding places for his enchanted pouches now that he knows to look for them. Xiao Zhan hides his surprise at the quality of the craftsmanship. Whoever designed the vampire’s pouches is a very powerful witch. When he had queried it, the man’s eyes had flared red before returning to its daytime colour of the darkest brown, nearly the colour of pitch.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Part of the reparation dictated by the Council.”</i>
</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan doesn’t ask for more details. It seems like a sore spot the way the vampire had reacted. The way his mouth is pinched also indicated his loathing of the subject and Xiao Zhan drops it. He’d only just gotten his name during breakfast. </p>
<p>Wang Yibo. Even his name lends to his royal status.</p>
<p>And it doesn’t take Yibo long to realise why the witch had balked at his offer to buy the house.</p>
<p>“You want it for yourself, don’t you?” His tone is vaguely accusatory as he leans against the door jamb watching Xiao Zhan inspect the large window in what appears to be the master suite on the top floor. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan turns and leans back against the window frame, crossing his arms and using his hands to rub the gooseflesh from his upper arms at the intensity of the vampire’s gaze. Even if he cannot be mesmerised, he really is pretty much on his way already. He can feel his skin tingling, burning, whenever Yibo has his eyes on him. He doesn’t know if its a sixth sense or a sense of self-preservation or the fact that he is a super himself, but he is hyper aware of the young-looking immortal. </p>
<p><i>Desperately aware</i>. </p>
<p>It is taking every single ounce of his willpower to not show it though he knows his body betrays him. </p>
<p>They stare at each other across the room, and Xiao Zhan flinches minutely when Yibo pushes his still-topless self away from the door and saunters over to him. He forces himself to remain perfectly still again, his own version of playing dead when faced with an apex predator. He sees the way the vampire’s dark eyes bleed into red around the edges, making them more compelling than they already were. He licks his bottom lip when Yibo cages him in with both arms on either side of his head. He is taller than the powerful super but Yibo is a vampire and he can make himself taller if he wants to.</p>
<p>And he wants to right then.</p>
<p>Yibo and Xiao Zhan are eye to eye, standing at exactly the same height, heated dark eyes trailing over the face of the fae witch. </p>
<p>“I…” Xiao Zhan starts before pausing to swallow, his throat suddenly too parched for anything more than a letter.</p>
<p>“Your intentions aren’t purely altruistic, are they?” Yibo leans in and inhales along the line of the witch’s jaw towards his rabbiting pulse before pulling back slowly and deliberately. “Do not lie to me because I will be able to discern it. Tell me, <i>witch</i>.”</p>
<p>He makes the word sound like a blasphemy. A whispered profanity. Something filthy and dirty that should only be shared between lovers not strangers. </p>
<p>Their skin makes no contact at all but to Xiao Zhan, the vampire might as well have branded him. </p>
<p>His hands move before his mind catches up, dropping his arms from across his chest and resting them lightly on the tops of Yibo’s hips. His skin is smooth and cool to the touch but much warmer than Xiao Zhan had expected and the surprise must have shown on his face because he gets a smile.</p>
<p>A smile that works its way slowly along the plush line of the gorgeous vampire’s mouth, curling up one corner first before the other follows suit though less obviously. The lopsided smile would be endearing if Xiao Zhan’s entire being wasn’t screaming <i>danger danger danger!</i>.</p>
<p>Fight or flight?</p>
<p>The witch chooses neither.</p>
<p>His thumbs circle lightly just over the top of Yibo’s jeans, his senses overwrought. He mentally recites a grounding spell his mother taught him even though he knows it will not work unless uttered aloud. However, he is almost certain the vampire will not take too well to an unknown fae spell being muttered in his face so he simply uses the memory of how it usually makes him feel to try and center himself. The vampire is like an entire planet on his own with a center of gravity that pulls Xiao Zhan inexorably towards him. He is honest enough to admit that he could possibly break out of the strength of that pull if he had a mind to try, but he does not want to.</p>
<p>“Would you consider a shared arrangement of the property?” Xiao Zhan will not admit to a rather healthy feeling of satisfaction at the clear surprise in Yibo’s face as he watches the vampire stepping back. One more step and the vampire is out of his grasp and there is a fleeting regret that passes through him which he shakes off, as he waits for a reply.</p>
<p>“Shared?” There is a curious glint in the vampire’s eyes as he stands there as normal as can be while topless with a thumb hooked into his front pocket. “You would be willing to share this home with me?”</p>
<p>There is something about the way Yibo says <i>home</i> that troubles him and he cannot quite put a finger on it. The question itself sounds like a wistful invitation, as if the vampire cannot imagine anyone would want to share anything with him. Xiao Zhan is replaying the question over and over in his mind before he finally realises why it bothers him. Yibo should have said <i>house</i> not <i>home</i>. The affinity the vampire already feels towards the property and the possessiveness of it underlies the word. </p>
<p>It is in that very moment that Xiao Zhan gives up on his earlier consideration of the property. The vampire had been right that morning. He had been there first. He is willing to pay the market rate for the property. Ji Li would have no issue selling it to him. He won’t take the supernatural being’s home from him, shared or otherwise when the man is clearly already very attached to it. </p>
<p>However when he shakes his head, wanting to voice his decision, he catches the disappointed expression on the vampire that disappears almost in the next blink. </p>
<p>The blood hued eyes are back.</p>
<p>Confused and a little curious he speaks hesitantly and very carefully. “I thought we could share but if you already think of this place as your home then I do not want to intrude.”</p>
<p>“Can you see this place being your home?” The vampire asks quietly, crimson eyes intent on the witch.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Xiao Zhan admits easily, remember his grand plans from yesterday. The fact that a vampire comes with it now has done nothing to dispel his interest in the least. If anything, it heightens it. It excites him on several different levels and he has a gone a very long time without anything exciting him to this extent. He hides it though, for that is something for him to try and process first, not wanting any misunderstandings between him and the immortal.</p>
<p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“You were here first. It should be your home.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t it be our home?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is not going to examine the warmth that floods though him at Yibo’s easy words and quick reply.</p>
<p>He is not.</p>
<p>“If…if you’re certain,” he ducks his chin, feeling inexplicably shy all of a sudden. He can feel the goosebumps despite leaning against the window in direct sunlight. </p>
<p>The witch ignores the vampire’s knowing chuckle.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The shadowing only gets worse after that as they argue over each room. Yibo is fine to give over the entire ground floor to Xiao Zhan after hearing about his plans to operate from home instead of having pop up stores at different markets, but he wants the top floor in exchange, specifically the master suite. </p>
<p>“You do know you’re closer to the sun up here.”</p>
<p>“Day-walker, remember?” Yibo points out.</p>
<p>“Yes, but it still affects you.”</p>
<p>Yibo sticks out his pale arm into the light filtering through the large window. They had gone through the entire house and are now back to where they began the discussion. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan still cannot help but flinch every single time he does that and he has to clench his hand to stop himself from reaching out and pulling the handsome vampire from the window. </p>
<p>“Not that much.” Yibo side-eyes the witch. “I don’t have to worry though, do I? I have you to protect me now.”</p>
<p>Even imagining anyone attempting to harm the vampire in his weakened state makes Xiao Zhan’s blood boil and he nods curtly. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“So we’re cool?” Yibo grins. “I get this room?”</p>
<p>The witch purses his mouth, staring at the vampire before tearing his eyes away and walking around the very large room for the umpteenth time. He can hear the quiet chuckle as he enters the spacious ensuite, his eyes landing on the enormous clawfoot bath. He can sense the other coming up behind him, the hair on the back of his neck tingling alarmingly in warning.</p>
<p>The creak of wood is loud and Xiao Zhan doesn’t have to turn to know that Yibo has braced his arms in the doorway, pressing his palms against the aging wood with a mere fraction of a strength that is yet untested. </p>
<p>While the bathroom definitely needs an update, the bath simply needs some elbow grease to get it looking absolutely perfect and Xiao Zhan stares longingly at it, imagining long evening baths and a glass of red wine.</p>
<p>“I’m usually out in the evenings and don’t return till just before dawn. You can have as many baths as you want while I’m out.”</p>
<p>He can hear the thread of amusement yet again. He’s not sure why the vampire finds him amusing but there is no escaping the fact that he does. “Can you read my mind or something?” Xiao Zhan asks a lot more huffily than he intended.</p>
<p>“Or something,” Yibo replies with a small smirk. “Whenever you come in here, you are always staring at the bath.” He moves swiftly, a hair’s breadth away from pressing back to front against the beautiful witch. “Bubbles or oils?” He asks, his mouth so close to Xiao Zhan’s ear he can see the creep of blood beneath his skin. He doesn’t dare touch him. The witch is too tempting and he doesn’t want to scare him off. </p>
<p>“Oils.”</p>
<p>“Remind me not to add a lock on the door then.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan shouldn’t feel a bolt of electricity down his spine at those words but he does. </p>
<p>Vampires are innately sensual creatures, he reminds himself.</p>
<p>They are always like this and he should be used to it.</p>
<p>He isn’t, and they are not.</p>
<p>Not to him anyway.</p>
<p>Just this vampire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Helpful Housemates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Artwork is done by pekebella on AO3. You can find her on @sara_g_o on Twitter and on  @bemymusebaebae on Tumblr. This is based on the previous chapter but it’s also relevant to this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“You’re joking.” Xiao Zhan stares at the vampire whose mouth is turned down mutinously as he glares out the window. It is dark out, the sun having gone down about an hour ago. They are facing the thicket of trees and the darkness beyond the light from the house is near absolute. The vampire is about to go out and had reminded Xiao Zhan not to switch off the lights he leaves on in the upper floors. The witch is only just finding out why the vampire wants the lights on.</p>
<p>“Never thought you’d be an ass about it,” the vampire replies tersely, getting up. “Thanks for dinner.”</p>
<p>“N-no! Wait!” Xiao Zhan gets up hurriedly and grabs the vampire tightly around the wrist.</p>
<p>They both stare down at his hand and then at each other, but Xiao Zhan does not let go. His fingers flex and squeeze gently. Reassuringly. At least that’s what he hopes his touch is conveying.</p>
<p>It is his eyes though that stay the apex predator. Soulful doe eyes filled with contrition and concern and absolutely overwhelming in their sincerity that the one being that can usually discern lies in a creature is finding himself quite deeply affected by the truth in those gorgeous hazel eyes.</p>
<p>“What?” Yibo growls but he doesn’t pull away.</p>
<p>“I…I can help. Do you have to leave now or can it wait another hour or so?”</p>
<p>“I just need to call the bar owner to let him know I’ll be late. If he has an issue with it I can always find another bar to work in.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan nods to himself, a little distracted mentally as he works out what he needs to do. “Okay…okay, that’s good. Come with me.”</p>
<p>The vampire allows himself to be led by the witch back to his temporary quarters on the ground floor.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“I was born in August,” Yibo stares with some suspicion at the witch. “That isn’t my birth stone,” he nods towards the purple crystal.</p>
<p>“It’s your zodiac stone,” Xiao Zhan explains. “This is only a temporary help and I will need to bless it every day. I can make it permanent at the next Hunters Moon.”</p>
<p>The vampire’s eyes widen as he notices something. “Hey, that’s a cool trick. Are you doing that?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan frowns as the purple crystal he has blessed flares red, then black, and then back to purple. He adds another drop of blood and it happens again and his expression is grim as he turns to look at the intrigued vampire.</p>
<p>“This is not supposed to happen. This is not right.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s expression is curious and he is staring at the crystal himself, mesmerised by the way it is pulsing different colours, each pulse causing the drop of blood to grow smaller until it disappears entirely, absorbed into the small amulet laid flat on the witch’s palm.</p>
<p>“What isn’t?”</p>
<p>“There’s something wrong. It shouldn’t be pulsing different colours.” He chews on his bottom lip, staring at the crystal on his palm as if seeking answers from the inanimate object. “Do you…do you mind giving me another small vial of blood? I have a theory I’d like to test but it requires you since I did this for you. I want to test my theory.”</p>
<p>The vampire stares at the witch for a moment before nodding. “I hope you appreciate the irony of this,” he murmurs as he drops his fangs to bite into his wrist.</p>
<p>The witch is too worried to acknowledge the comment, handing a small glass vial to the vampire to collect the crimson droplets. Their fingers brush and linger but neither remark on it. Yibo is finally seeing that the witch is genuinely and quite seriously concerned and he dampens his urge to tease the other man. He sidles closer to Xiao Zhan and watches as the witch once again repeats his earlier action.</p>
<p>Another single drop of blood lands on the beautiful crystal and again it pulses red then black.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan does it two more times and each time, the reaction is the same and each time, his expression grows darker and grimmer to the point where he is now glaring quite balefully at the purple crystal in his palm.</p>
<p>“There’s some kind of spell on you. Or a curse. I’m not certain which at this stage since it pulsed both red and black. Likely it’s both but I don’t know who could have done this to you. To a vampire.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes bleed into crimson at the witch’s quiet words. “What do you mean?” His words are harshly growled but the witch doesn’t even flinch at the tone.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan turns and holds up his palm in front of Yibo’s face. “I made a simple protection amulet with an added enhancement to strengthen the properties of the crystal. You don’t actually need protection,” he pauses, staring at the now purple stone. “At least, that’s what I thought. My focus was on the crystal since amethysts assist in calming the mind and reduces anxiety by helping to establish boundaries to give you more control over your fears. I wanted to help with your dislike of the dark and this will still work for that purpose but the protection charm itself is useless because it won’t take.” He stops, taking a deep breath and pouring out one more drop again, hoping the reaction will be different.</p>
<p>It isn’t.</p>
<p>He swears under his breath, his eyes turning green in his agitation, enhanced by his fae magic. He lifts his eyes from the pulsing crystal to meet the blood red pupils of the vampire.</p>
<p>The vampire is startled by the witch’s change in eye colour but he hides it well. “Why won’t it take?” Yibo asks, staring into the deep green eyes of the beautiful witch. </p>
<p>Green is his favourite colour. </p>
<p>Unaware of the effect he is having on the vampire, Xiao Zhan explains. “I cast a broad protection charm meant to protect against anything targeting you specifically. It won’t take because it cannot protect something that is already compromised. Someone has spelled you and it is specific to you.” Xiao Zhan’s eyes turn into an angry stormy greenish grey like the roiling ocean in the middle of a hurricane as he stares at the vampire. “Who would do this? Who would dare?”</p>
<p>“I have a reasonably good idea,” Yibo growls. “The same person who tried to break up my parents.” His scowl deepens. “I don’t feel cursed and my parents have never said anything. Do you have any idea what the specific spell or curse is?”</p>
<p>“I have no way of telling, just that it is still in play. I can’t tell when it was cast or how long it will last but it is a part of you, in your blood.”</p>
<p>“How do I get rid of it?”</p>
<p>“I have to figure out what it is first before I can design a counter. I’ll need to talk to my parents. My mother specifically. She’s a fae witch and much more learned than I am when it comes to spells that can affect your kind.”</p>
<p>The vampire snarls, his fangs lengthening and this time, the witch does flinch away - the flight or fight instinct kicking in once again.</p>
<p>And once again, the witch chooses neither.</p>
<p>Yibo <i>hates</i> fae witches. His grandfather, the one who had discovered and rescued his father on that lonely road all those years ago had tracked down the fae witch who had worked with the were-hyena to break up his parents. The were-creature is long dead, but the witch is still alive. Their kind are too rare to be permanently lost and the Council had sanctioned reparation instead of execution. The fact that Xiao Zhan’s mother is definitely not the fae witch responsible is beside the point.</p>
<p>“Excuse the offence but I hate fae witches,” Yibo starts, his jaw clenched tight. “If I had nothing to do with them, it would be too soon.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan fists the crystal, hiding it from view and pulls back and away from the sparking crimson eyes of the vampire. Looking away, he stares out into the darkness beyond the windows of his temporary quarters. His heart feels heavy at the vampire’s poisonous tone but he cannot blame the being.  </p>
<p>His voice is whisper soft and tinged with sadness when he finally speaks. “Yibo, I too am a fae witch. By default since I am fae and I am a witch. While I don’t practice specific arts related to fae and other supernatural beings, it still doesn’t escape the fact that I am that.” He sighs. “I understand though. It is usually the fae witches that turn out like Netflix Sabrina.” He tries to laugh but it sounds more like a death rattle. “Will you at least allow me to cast a protection spell to protect you from <i>future</i> harm? It’s the least I can do.” He stops again, heart clenching painfully in his chest, casting his eyes down and unfurling his hand slowly to gaze at the beautiful purple stone, he can feel the hot pinprick of tears in his eyes but he refuses to give in to them. Yibo’s prejudice isn’t without foundation and if he had reacted badly to Xiao Zhan even asking about who had made his enchanted pouches then the trauma of his parents likely runs deep enough. “I’ll pack up in the morning and leave.”</p>
<p>The vampire is confused. The pleasing scent from Xiao Zhan had grown even more enticing in the last few minutes and each word that comes from him makes him feel like he’d just kicked a defenceless bunny or something which makes no sense because fae witches are one of the very few who can possibly best a vampire in a one-on-one battle. </p>
<p>Coupled with the fact that he had nearly growled in dismay at losing his potential housemate, he tempers himself and his unfair blanket and undeserving hatred that includes the one witch who has done nothing but try to help him since the very first time they met less than twenty-four hours ago.</p>
<p>“I thought we had an agreement?” Yibo asks disinterestedly even though he is anything but.</p>
<p>Heartbreakingly beautiful green eyes turn up to look at him and he feels even worse than he already does. He can see the unshed tears in the witch’s eyes and while he is quite certain he is the cause of them, he is uncertain as to <i>why</i> the witch would be so affected. </p>
<p>“But you hate me.”</p>
<p>His fangs retract as do his crimson eyes as he looks over the fine features of the gorgeous witch. Huffing slightly to disguise the strange feeling in the pit of his abdomen, he keeps his light tone from earlier. “Not you. Not even your mother. Just…some witches really shouldn’t be allowed to practice their craft when all they intend is mischief.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan tilts his head up to look at the ceiling, examine the ornate cornices that are still intact. He blinks away the wetness in his eyes, grateful that the vampire hadn’t asked about it even though he knows the other saw them. He doesn’t quite understand it either. He takes a deep breath and takes a risk.</p>
<p>“Will you tell me? I would like to understand and maybe I can help.”</p>
<p>Their eyes meet once again, Xiao Zhan’s back to a warm hazel and Yibo’s the darkest brown. The vampire nods though his face is unreadable and he starts to speak, recounting the events as told to him by his grandfather and his parents when he was old enough, starting with the were-hyena who wouldn’t take no for an answer from his mother.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“What if I need to transform?”</p>
<p>“It will transform with you. It’s a part of you now. Your blood is a part of it therefore it is a part of you.” Yibo is still staring at the witch with a measure of suspicion and Xiao Zhan huffs. “Why don’t you try now. If it doesn’t work, I’ll fix it.”</p>
<p>“If it doesn’t work, I’m biting you.” Yibo’s tone is quite serious before he transforms into a large black wolf.</p>
<p>The witch takes a step back in surprise. Bat. Wolf. He knows this, and yet he had almost forgotten that he is a vampire despite all the blood-letting earlier. He is still gawking when the vampire materialises again, thankfully still clothed with the amulet intact and still hanging around his neck.</p>
<p>“No biting,” he says immediately, just to make sure they are on the same page and reminding the vampire of what he said.</p>
<p>Yibo laughs throatily, eyeing the pulse rabbiting at the base of Xiao Zhan’s throat. “No biting…for now.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan should take his words as they sound - a threat.</p>
<p>However, he doesn’t perceive them as such, merely humming in reply as he packs away his crystals and small array he had drawn for the protection spell he had cast over the amulet. Protection against future mischief. A protection imbued with his own magic so that anything cast against Yibo will alert him and he will be able to trace it back to the perpetrator. As far as protection spells go, this is overkill for sure for he has never vested himself in any protection spells or charms he has created for his clients. </p>
<p>Wang Yibo is not a client though. They are housemates.</p>
<p>And unbeknownst to Xiao Zhan, something far stronger has leaked into his protection charm.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>For the second morning in a row, Xiao Zhan bolts upright, his senses on high alert, gooseflesh blooming across his skin.</p>
<p>No bat crashes into him this time.</p>
<p>Just a rather large wolf ambling into the room, a little spring in its step that stops right next to him and licks him from chin to hairline, making him giggle sleepily and move over to make room for the creature.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>They wake up at the same time, both sitting up sleepily and turning towards the other before Yibo yawns and topples back over, snagging the pillow and hugging it as he dozes back to sleep. He completely misses the utterly bewildered expression on the witch as he stares at his not-unwanted bedfellow.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have your own room?” Xiao Zhan pokes the vampire’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Yibo buries his nose deeper into the pillow, his reply muffled by the material. “Smells better here.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan has no idea what to make of that and he leaves the room quickly before his blush rouses the vampire even more. He really needs to work on that if they are going to be living together.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“It was a vampire.”</p>
<p>“A vampire?” Ji Li replies, staring at his friend in the video chat. Xiao Zhan had just given him a tour of the house and the grounds outside. The whole building is such a large and unwieldy, dated looking space for the city kid that he doesn’t even know how he’s supposed to market the property for sale. He can’t even picture himself in a house like that let alone staying long enough to do anything about it including pitching its merits to prospective purchasers. He lives in a chic loft in the middle of the city and being that far away from civilisation doesn’t sit well with him.</p>
<p>And by civilisation, he means a huge bustling city.</p>
<p>“Mn. He didn’t know he was scaring anyone.”</p>
<p>“What about those neighbours? Three groups of them?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan scrunches his nose and rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, well they were bothering him. He mesmerised them and sent them on their way.”</p>
<p>“<i>All of them?</i>” Ji Li’s voice is pitched high. Learning about the different supernaturals that walked amongst humans is part of every high school curriculum and he remembers enough about vampires to know that not all of them have the ability to mesmerise and even those that do, normally cannot do more than one human at a time. For a vampire to mesmerise three groups of humans is in a word…terrifying. “This is worse that a poltergeist infestation,” he groans, dropping his chin. “How the fuck am I going to sell the house? Why are you still there? Isn’t it dangerous?”</p>
<p>“He’s asleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh right. Daytime,” Ji Li groans again. “Zhan-ge what am I going to do? I can’t expect you to try and talk a vampire off the property. Aren’t there rules about evicting vampires or something? The Council is going to have my head!” </p>
<p>He gets squeakier and squeakier as the largely one-sided conversation goes on and Xiao Zhan waits patiently until he runs out of steam, knowing his friend well enough after all these years. </p>
<p>“Give me the number for your lawyer. I have buyers who are willing to pay the market price.”</p>
<p>Ji Li is about to launch into another dramatic lament about the sad state of his life when the words register and his face is practically the entire screen as he peers at the witch. “You what? How? When? What?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter how. Are you alright with that?”</p>
<p>“Alright?” Ji Li throws his arms up into the air and his phone goes flying with it. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan chuckles fondly as he hears his friend scrabble for the phone, his view of some cushion or other is replaced with the excitable young man. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Fuck! Of course I’m okay. How can you ask that? You’re a miracle witch. A super witch. No wait, a super super witch! You’re amazing! Of fucking course that’s alright. I was expecting to sell it well below market value so I’m more than fucking fine with it. When can we close the deal? Today? Tomorrow? Yesterday? Zhan-ge!!!”</p>
<p>The witch is still laughing when they finally hang up, his phone beeping with the details of Ji Li’s lawyer.</p>
<p>“Have I been swindled?” Yibo inquires, walking into the room Xiao Zhan had declared the conservatory yesterday. </p>
<p>He is as usual, sans top, wearing sweatpants this time and the amethyst amulet is still hung around his neck, a sharp contrast to his pale skin, even though he doesn’t need it in the day time.</p>
<p>“Hardly swindled when you were prepared to offer the market rate.”</p>
<p>“That was before knowing he would have accepted much less.”</p>
<p>“Well, we were both willing to pay market rate for it and I think it’s a fair deal.”</p>
<p>“Do you now?” The vampire’s eyes flash crimson for a second.</p>
<p>The words are quiet but uttered in such a way as to convey a dark promise instead and Xiao Zhan’s hair stands on end again while a very confusing yet not-unpleasant feeling curls low in his abdomen.</p>
<p>The witch’s breath is caught in his chest when he finds himself pressed up against the large glass floor length windows of the conservatory. He’s really not sure how Yibo does it. They are not touching and yet he is somehow shrinking back against the window. The bright daylight illuminates the vampire’s features and his breath stays caught in his chest as he surveys the other, his body frozen yet vibrating with an intensity that could probably shatter glass were it sound.</p>
<p>Yibo doesn’t even cringe from the direct sunlight, staring straight at Xiao Zhan, a palm pressed lightly against a window pane, effectively caging the witch in yet again. No part of their bodies are touching and yet Xiao Zhan is overwhelmed by the sheer <i>presence</i> of the vampire. His body is so tense he fears he might snap in half if he moves.</p>
<p>“It is fair,” Xiao Zhan repeats stubbornly, his voice hoarse, swallowing thickly when Yibo’s mouth twitches and the witch can see those sharp canines elongate. he really feels like he is about to pass out. “Yibo...what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Am I scaring you, <i>Zhan-ge</i>?” </p>
<p>The way the same word is moulded around Yibo’s tongue is starkly different from the way Ji Li uses the exact same term and the witch is feeling just a little lightheaded. Yibo has to be mesmerising him somehow because he cannot explain his reaction to the vampire any other way.</p>
<p>Scared? Not quite.</p>
<p>Overheated. That’s a better word. There is an electric thrum just beneath his skin and if he allowed his imagination to run away with it, he could possibly see the rippling of his skin as his insides claw to try and get out.</p>
<p>
  <i>To try and get to the vampire.</i>
</p>
<p>Yibo’s gaze is keen and intent and he is doing absolutely nothing except stare but it is heavy look. Expectant even, and partly amused.</p>
<p>“N-no.”</p>
<p>The gaze narrows briefly before Yibo’s eyes relax and his mouth quirks up in the corner. The heart-melting lopsided smile that Xiao Zhan is finding himself obsessing over is back and his brain is still screaming <i>danger danger danger!</i> but Xiao Zhan has neither the strength nor the willpower to resist. </p>
<p>“You do know you can’t lie to a vampire right?” He moves his hand from the glass pane to place it over Xiao Zhan’s heart. “Your heart says otherwise.”</p>
<p>It is the absolute wrong time to discover what that strange feeling curling through him is. Sheer want pools low in his belly, and he gasps quietly at the intensity before sucking in air like he’s drowning.</p>
<p>He exhales breathily, pressing a palm against the exact centre of the vampire’s chest, mirroring the other’s hand on his own body and pushes him away, surprised when Yibo allows it because the touch is gentle and the vampire is vastly stronger than he is. </p>
<p>Both their hands drop to their sides as they stare at each other. Yibo’s eyes showing pinpricks of red while Xiao Zhan’s are emerald green and quite capable of hypnotising mere humans had he a mind to though the witch is unaware.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan does the one thing he can think of in that moment. He deflects and changes the subject abruptly.</p>
<p>“I can pay the difference if you want.” He is rather proud of his unwavering voice. Changing the subject is safe. </p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes narrow and he opens his mouth as if to protest at the deflection but shuts it with a click as if deciding against it. He takes another step back, then another, putting enough space between the two of them that he is no longer standing in the sunlight filtering in through the large windows. “I don’t think so. Give me his lawyer’s number and I’ll get mine on it.”</p>
<p>“Why yours and not mine?”</p>
<p>“I’m a vampire.” He responds matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan resolutely ignores that fucking eyebrow. That’s what he’s calling it now. The eyebrow goes up and he’s down to fuck. He’s not sure at what point this escalated so quickly but he’s going to need to meditate for a full day if this continues. Or maybe spend some time in the woods with his distant kin. That would work too.</p>
<p>“Ah, the special treatment.” He is really quite proud of how his voice is firm and betrays nothing. </p>
<p>The vampire shrugs. “Seeing as I’ve never thrown my weight around, I figure this is a good place to start.”</p>
<p>“How soon?”</p>
<p>“Before the end of the week or sooner if you can get the bank to transfer the funds.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“They can do the inspection overnight and that’s about all they need to do since we are both willing to take the house as is. I’m not working tonight so i’ll be here.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it a little fast?”</p>
<p>“Considering how you basically turned up to evict me, I’d say we’re not moving fast enough, now give over the number,” Yibo holds out his hand for Xiao Zhan’s phone.</p>
<p>The witch hands it over without further protest, earning himself a very amused eyebrow quirk that manages to go straight to his groin redirecting all the blood flow south. He abandons the room quickly, the vampire’s laughter chasing behind him, not even bothering to retake his phone. He has nothing to hide from the vampire apart from his growing inability to control his body. It is much safer to be outside and away from the vampire until he figures himself out.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Yibo finds the witch seated in a small clearing surrounded by wood nymphs, animals and some other fae.</p>
<p>“Are you a witch or a fairytale princess?” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan laughs lightly at the deep bass of the vampire’s voice that feels out of place in the bright daylight. There is always that sensual lilt in the way he speaks but out in the small clearing in the middle of the woods about halfway down the hill from the house, Xiao Zhan is in <i>his</i> element and better equipped to reject the lure of the immortal. If he had been a little hesitant about purchasing the property, the last three hours he had spent in the woods has definitely banished all of his concerns. </p>
<p>He has his herbs and flowers growing in abundance, even finding some rare plants that he’s never experimented with that he is eager to try. There are all sorts of small wildlife that are unafraid of people simply due to not encountering many, if any. And then there are the wooded folk, mainly his distant kin the tree dryads but he discovered a friendly group of fairies who, just like the wildlife, are unafraid of people and that is something of a concern to him. He will stay to protect them if anything. </p>
<p>The creatures from the wooded grove disappear as soon as the vampire appears. He can still hear the light whispering of some of them and he whistles a sweet trill, eyes never leaving the vampire’s. The answering whistles are hesitant but they grow louder as the fae folk reappear cautiously. </p>
<p>He readjusts his favourite accessory so he can see Yibo properly without needing to look up from under the wide brim of his black hat. </p>
<p>Yibo stares at the witch, the brightest black splotch against the greenery he is surrounded by, though nothing can surely be brighter than the emeralds of his eyes. He can see two kneeling juvenile tree dryads peeking out from behind each of Xiao Zhan’s shoulders, eyeing him curiously, rather than warily, which is an interesting change. A few small fluttering creatures are flitting about the witch’s black hat, circling as if trying to figure out whether it is safe to land. His eyes widen when he recognises them for what they are - actual fairy folk that are rarely seen but coveted by many for their fairy dust that can be used to strengthen potions. Capturing one is illegal although the black market trade for them is likely booming. For an instant, Yibo is thankful they will shortly own not just the house but the surrounding land including this little clearing and the fairies will be safe. Whoever dares to trespass on their property will definitely pay dearly for it. </p>
<p>It takes some effort not to react to their presence because fairies are notoriously shy and he doesn’t want to scare them off since they are clearly quite enamoured with his witch. He can see the sprinkling of fairy dust strewn across Xiao Zhan’s black hat, crisscrossing trails of red, purple, blue, yellow and white glitter from the five fairies of the same colour. It gives the witch a very whimsical look, as if he isn’t a right picture already in his peasant sleeved black top, showing off one lightly tanned shoulder, and black slacks. </p>
<p>There are wild rabbits and chipmunks curled up in the man’s lap, munching on something or other and a very tiny baby rabbit cradled in Xiao Zhan’s hand, held close to his chest. A sharp pang tugs somewhere in the vicinity of his chest, remembering how careful and caring the witch had been when he had accidentally transformed into a bat in his fright at finding his home in total darkness. While he had been sceptical about the efficacy of the amethyst amulet Xiao Zhan had made for him, he had curiously trusted the witch enough to allow him to extinguish the lights after he had left their home for work. </p>
<p>He had tested it by doing a quick run through the copse of trees on the edge of their property and the darkness had not brought the panic he was expecting. Instead, while he did feel the edges of discomfort creeping on him, there was something settled over his heart that grounded him very effectively. His mind had been filled with the image of the gently smiling green-eyed witch and it felt like his hand was being held despite being in wolf form and lopping through the dark woods alone at midnight. </p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts.”</p>
<p>Yibo lifts his gaze from the tiny rabbit. “The amulet worked.”</p>
<p>“Are you wearing it now?”</p>
<p>“Mn.” Yibo nods. “Am I not supposed to?”</p>
<p>“It would be better not to wear it when you don’t need it so the effect lasts longer. I can’t make it permanent until the next Hunters Moon, remember?”</p>
<p>“Why the Hunters Moon?”</p>
<p>“I was born in October. My strength will be at its peak during the Hunters Moon.”</p>
<p>“I see.” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan chuckles. “Of course you do.”</p>
<p>Yibo casts his gaze over the fairies who are now conversing with a ring of young wood nymphs seated behind Xiao Zhan, half hidden amongst the shadows of the trees rather than seated centrally in the sunny clearing with the witch. </p>
<p>“Can I approach or will it scare your friends?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan cocks his head before whistling gently, the sound carried by the breeze and Yibo is certain that it’s not his imagination when it feels like he is suddenly surrounded by warmth in the form of that soft reassuring whistle.</p>
<p>The dryads crawl back into the clearing, staying low, Yibo hazarding a guess that they do it so as to be able to take cover behind the witch if necessary. They look like human teenagers, yet not quite with their elfin ears and textured skin. Two of them whistle back, a staccato sound that for some reason makes Xiao Zhan blush. </p>
<p>“No. Don’t be silly!”</p>
<p>They whistle again, and Yibo is sure there is laughter in there. He is amused to see the colour deepening on the witch. “What are they saying?” He asks.</p>
<p>Two wood nymphs send him coy looks before leaning over to kiss the witch on each cheek. They disappear with their friends immediately, melting into the shadows of the woods but their tinkling laughter echoes for a good minute.</p>
<p>“Nothing important,” Xiao Zhan keeps his head down, staring at the sleeping bunny in his hand. “They will spread the word to anyone who didn’t hear my message. I told them you mean them no harm and you will be their protector as will I.”</p>
<p>Since the fae are gone, Yibo has no qualms approaching the witch, watching the chipmunks scatter at his approach, the bunnies following soon after except for the one Xiao Zhan is cradling. Prey can sense a predator and Yibo doubts Xiao Zhan will be able to convince animals that he is harmless to them too.</p>
<p>“Is that our dinner?” He nods towards the sleeping bunny. His voice is clearly teasing, enjoying the horrified look in the witch’s eyes until he realises that he’s having him on.</p>
<p>Glaring at the smirking vampire, Xiao Zhan bares his teeth before sticking out his tongue at him. “Wretch.”</p>
<p>Still smirking, Yibo sits crosslegged opposite the witch, so close their knees are but a hair’s breadth away. He eyes the splatter of glitter on Xiao Zhan’s hat. “You have fairy dust all over you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Xiao Zhan looks at his shoulders, freezing when Yibo leans forward to take his hat off his head.</p>
<p>“Here,” Yibo points out the rainbow collected on his hat and smiles when Xiao Zhan lets out a huff of disbelieving laughter at the sheer volume. </p>
<p>Most potions, if required, only need the tiniest of sprinkles. The fairies had left him at least a year’s worth if he used it daily across multiple potions. They are also used in protection charms and he will add it to Yibo’s. He cannot believe their generosity and vows to thank them properly later. </p>
<p>“They must like me. They wouldn’t give away fairy dust so freely like that.” He wrinkles his nose and raises his eyes to the vampire’s. “Could you look after my hat for me? Just hold onto it to minimise dust disruption until we get back.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a few moments before Xiao Zhan ducks his chin and strokes the sleeping bunny. “What brings you out here?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to check if you can call your bank today. My lawyers have been in touch with your friend’s and we can close the deal as soon as you provide your half of the money after the inspection tonight. The draft documentation is all back at the house and they are identical so whatever benefits me, benefits you as well. You can still have your lawyers look over them if you want though.”</p>
<p>“Do we have a tenancy agreement?”</p>
<p>Yibo nods. “Yes. Joint tenancy unless you wanted tenants in common? I told them I’d check with you before they finalised the paperwork. There’s also a document for the room division.”</p>
<p>“Joint tenancy makes more sense. The entire hill comes with it?”</p>
<p>Yibo nods. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“What’s the damage?”</p>
<p>“Twenty million in total.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan lets out a long whistle. “Well I did know that but hearing you say it seems to have made that number more than real,” he chuckles.</p>
<p>The vampire chuckles as well and nods. “Well, you wanted market rate. I posed a hypothetical scenario to my lawyers about the house and the background and they said we could have gotten away with anywhere between ten and thirteen million.”</p>
<p>“I can’t withdraw that much without informing my parents lest they think I’ve gone mad or something. Did you bring my phone?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I doubt there’s any reception out here. Why don’t we head back? Have you had lunch?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan nods towards the overflowing wicker basket next to him. “I’ve eaten.”</p>
<p>Yibo wrinkles his nose at the basket heaped with various plants and flowers. “Plant witches only eat plants? Isn’t that like…cannibalism or something?”</p>
<p>“Says the vampire who drinks from his parents.”</p>
<p>“Touché.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan bites his lip at the unreadable expression on the vampire’s face. “I’m sorry. That was too—”</p>
<p>“No blood no foul.” Yibo cuts him off with a shrug. “And you were stating fact.” He stands up and offers his hand to the other. “I hate liars and would never fault someone for speaking the truth.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan takes the proffered hand without thinking twice, feeling the tingle at the contact and trying his best to concentrate on the sleeping bunny, not wanting to jolt it awake. “Could you uh…help me with the basket too? I don’t want to wake him.”</p>
<p>“Him? The bunny?” Yibo hasn’t let go of the witch’s hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s a little sick. I promised his mother I’d look after him for a bit. She’s got her hands full with his brothers and sisters.”</p>
<p>Yibo stares at the witch. “Are you taking me for a ride?” He’s quite taken by the change in the witch’s eyes, able to see the clear mirth within them.</p>
<p>“No. He really is sick.”</p>
<p>The vampire stares at the witch for a few more seconds before dropping his hand and picking up the wicker basket, muttering to himself about Disney princesses as he does his best to protect the fairy dust covered hat and the giant wicker basket full of flowery weeds.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan follows behind him, beaming a huge smile that rivals the sun.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The witch waits until the inspector leaves with the vampire before he opens his enchanted correspondence pouch, calling into it.</p>
<p>“Jianguo.”</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan,” the <i>familiar</i> replies before jumping out of the pouch and into the waiting lap of the witch. “I suppose you want me to help you with the packing,” she asks, whiskers twitching as she surveys the room from her vantage point. “Not bad. I like the ceiling.”</p>
<p>“It’s high.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I like it. Your apartment is too cramped I keep feeling like we’re about to be crushed or something.”</p>
<p>The witch laughs and cuddles the cat, nuzzling into it, Jianguo allowing him the brief luxury before swiping at him to let her go which he does.</p>
<p>He watches as she circles the room, tail swishing, ears perked up. “If the rest of the house is anything like this room, this can be your forever home.”</p>
<p>“For the price I paid, this better be our forever home.”</p>
<p>Jianguo pauses mid-step, turning curiously at the witch who is now flushing scarlet. “<i>Our</i> forever home?”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, about that…”</p>
<p>The <i>familiar<i> smirks as she returns to the witch’s side. “Ah, we have an additional member to the household.” She manages to rearrange her face into a right picture of absolute innocence as she stops just in front of the witch. “Do tell.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Xiao Zhan groans and covers his face. His ears are a fiery red and Jianguo notes this with a rather hefty amount of amusement. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Where do I even start?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“From the beginning of course,” she replies sassily.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>For the third morning in a row, Xiao Zhan bolts upright, his senses on high alert, gooseflesh blooming across his skin.</p>
<p>No bat nor wolf materialises out of the darkness.</p>
<p>Instead, just a well-formed vampire creeping into the room and stopping short when he realises he’s been seen.</p>
<p>“Oh…you’re awake.”</p>
<p>“No, I was asleep. I was woken up.”</p>
<p>“By?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Xiao Zhan replies wryly. “Why don’t you tell me? Why are you in my room? I can understand the first night. Even last night. But tonight?”</p>
<p>“It’s not night it’s four in the morning.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>The vampire suddenly vanishes and Xiao Zhan blinks at the emptiness in the doorway. He’s pretty certain he didn’t dream the immortal up since he had been fully clothed. Flushing slightly at his sleepy errant thoughts, he lays back down on his pallet when a stiff breeze whooshes into the room in the form of the running vampire.</p>
<p>Armed with his own pillow and pallet.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is lying on his belly, cheek resting against his pillow and turned towards the silent vampire making up his bed right next to him. Right <i>next next</i> to him. Their thin futons are touching and as Yibo fluffs out the sheet, part of it comes to rest over Xiao Zhan’s prone body.</p>
<p>He doesn’t move, just watching the vampire in silence, eyes gleaming in the darkness like a cat’s. </p>
<p>It is only after Yibo has situated himself comfortably under the covers and turned towards him, barely a hand span of space between them, that he finally talks.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t your bedroom on the top floor? The one with the clawfoot bath,” Xiao Zhan remarks pointedly. </p>
<p>Yibo huffs. “There’s no furniture yet. Can we go shopping tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“We?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you need stuff too?”</p>
<p>“I have an apartment. My <i>familiar</i> is already arranging the packing. I’ll take stock of what I have first before I even consider buying more things I probably don’t need.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a bed?”</p>
<p>“A large Victorian four poster actually. It came with the <i>familiar</i> so I guess its a family heirloom of sorts.”</p>
<p>“Well, I need a bed.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Yibo frowns into the darkness, reaching up to fiddle with the amethyst around his neck. Hunters Moon will come round in a couple of weeks. </p>
<p>“Or maybe a coffin. Which would be better?”</p>
<p>“You’re the vampire not me. What did you sleep in when you were living with your parents?”</p>
<p>“I had both.”</p>
<p>“Of course you did.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“At four in the morning? It means absolutely nothing. Now go to sleep. We have to get the paperwork to the bank by noon if we want them to release the money the same day.”</p>
<p>“So will you?”</p>
<p>“Will I what?”</p>
<p>“Come with me.” The vampire frowns into the darkness unaware that the witch’s cat eyes can see him very clearly. “Actually, never mind. I don’t want to trouble you.”</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble,” Xiao Zhan replies softly, reaching his hand across the short space between them and stroking the vampire’s hand lightly. “We can go shopping after we get the paperwork done.”</p>
<p>“Mn.”</p>
<p>The witch smiles at the transformation to the vampire’s expression.</p>
<p>Both of them fall asleep smiling.</p>
<p>Neither of them notice their pinkies are overlapping between them.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan watches from a distance as the shop owner and his assistants practically trip over themselves trying to show Yibo the various coffins and caskets available. Not wanting to disclose the fact that he is a day-walker, Xiao Zhan had entered a step ahead of Yibo, asking to see all their most comfortable models as he is shopping for a friend. Yibo being Yibo though, had naturally attracted everyone’s attention immediately and so Xiao Zhan moves out of the way. His hand is in the pocket of his black harem pants, fiddling with the amethyst that had been around Yibo’s neck. He needs to replenish its strength when they get home later and he can’t wait for his Hunters Moon a fortnight away. Seeing the vampire without the amulet bothers him and judging from Yibo’s reluctance in parting with it earlier, it bothers him too.</p>
<p>“Can we have a private viewing?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Which models would you like to view? We will move them into the private room.”</p>
<p>Yibo points out five caskets and moves next to Xiao Zhan as the staff start wheeling the chosen models into the room.</p>
<p>“I might just get that for now.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiles, their shoulders rubbing. “It’s up to you.”</p>
<p>“When will your things arrive?”</p>
<p>“Jianguo said tomorrow afternoon. She’s coming along too.” He turns to the vampire. “You don’t mind, do you?”</p>
<p>“You’re a witch,” Yibo murmurs, watching the last of the caskets being wheeled out. “It comes with the territory.” He nods towards the proprietor and presses his shoulder against Xiao Zhan’s. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>“After you,” Xiao Zhan replies with a nudge of his own, fist clenched around the amethyst in his pocket, the stone flaring with warmth as it receives an unintentional boost.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Maybe try it with the lid down?” Xiao Zhan is amused. Yibo is torn between two and has been hopping in and out of each for the last ten minutes. While coffins or caskets are not strictly necessary for a vampire where a normal bed would do just fine as long as it is underground, it offers protection and sanctuary for sleep above-ground. Yibo being a day-walker has no need for one at all but these two models happen to come with a moonlight panel, similar to a solar panel that can activate while the lid is shut to increase the healing and strengthening ability of any vampire sleeping within it. Since Yibo’s bedroom is on the top floor, he it would be something he can utilise. While practically indestructible, they can still get injured and a casket like the ones he is torn between will help.</p>
<p>“Can you check if these models come in the double size? I forgot to ask. I was going to get one for my parents for when they visit.”</p>
<p>“Ah, good point.” Xiao Zhan nods and heads back out, hearing the lid come down and sealing shut with a hiss behind him.</p>
<p>It takes only a minute and when he returns, Yibo is still in one of the caskets. </p>
<p>Several minutes pass.</p>
<p>“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan approaches the single closed casket. He knocks on the lid but gets nothing in response. Pressing the release button, the lid opens, revealing a shivering, cowering little bat in the corner hiding behind his wings. “Oh, baobei…” Xiao Zhan’s heart clenches at the tiny black thing, scooping it up gently, stroking its head. “Sweetheart, I’m here.” </p>
<p>He doesn’t even consider his actions, unbuttoning his billowing shirt and hiding the shaking little bat against his heart. Holding him close and making sure nothing of the bat is showing, Xiao Zhan leaves, informing the proprietor that he has a family emergency and will be back later.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan drives back to their home with the bat in his shirt the whole time. He can still feel the tiny creature trembling and he comforts it gently at every stop sign. </p>
<p>By the time they get home, the little bat is asleep, comforted by Xiao Zhan’s heartbeat and the witch has no idea what to do. It will be seriously awkward if Yibo turns back in his shirt but he knows the vampire has to actually be awake in order to change so he is not too worried for the moment.</p>
<p>He spends the rest of the afternoon inspecting the ground floor and making notes on what needs doing. Yibo had actually tidied the house quite well when he had moved in originally and many of the improvements would be purely cosmetic. With Yibo being a vampire with access to whatever he needs or wants, coupled with Xiao Zhan’s own magic, it will not take long to get the entire home properly liveable.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is seated crosslegged in front of a mirror, talking to his parents when the little bat finally stirs. It is about an hour to sunset and the little creature’s movements are sluggish.</p>
<p>“Awww is he awake?” His mother coos, leaning closer to try and peer down her son’s unbuttoned shirt. </p>
<p>“Ma…don’t be embarrassing please.”</p>
<p>She just laughs, a tinkling sound reminisce of the wood nymphs that it rouses Yibo completely, poking his head out from the relative safety of Xiao Zhan’s shirt. If he is startled to find two witches staring back at him he doesn’t show it. Instead he turns up to look at his own witch, chittering something at him.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s mother understands far quicker than her son and she starts chuckling. Her husband is clueless and so she leans over to explain. In that time, her son finally understands what the little bat is trying to say and he is beet red by the time his mother even finishes her explanation.</p>
<p>“I think we’ll leave you two to it.” His father chuckles, eyeing the still chittering little bat who is starting to look increasingly grumpy.</p>
<p>Cute. </p>
<p>But grumpy.</p>
<p>“Dad…”</p>
<p>“I’ll do some research around what could possibly spell a vampire. I have my suspicions because this feels familiar but I’ll need to check.”</p>
<p>“Ma…”</p>
<p>“We’ll ask his family. His grandfather is on the Council and we’ve met before so we can ask him.”</p>
<p>“What are the two of you doing? Don’t leave me—”</p>
<p>“Have a good evening,” she laughs and the mirror goes back to being a simple mirror and Xiao Zhan is staring at his reflection, gazing at the little bat whose head is tilted up towards his face, his chittering growing increasingly agitated.</p>
<p>Plucking the tiny thing from within his shirt, he has the bat out on his palm as he gazes intently at it. </p>
<p>“Are you sure this is the only way?”</p>
<p>The bat nods.</p>
<p>“You’re not just taking advantage of me are you?” He lets out a tiny giggle when the cute little bat actually rolls its eyes at him and chitters angrily.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine. Fine! Where?”</p>
<p>The fact that he can actually <i>see</i> Yibo in the eyes of the tiny bat is quite disconcerting. He can see the bright intelligence and the contemplative expression.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan isn’t at all surprised when the bat leaps lightly from his hand to land on his thigh. He is dealing with a vampire after all and they are both the supernatural and human world’s poster child for anything sexual. </p>
<p>He cannot help the acute disappointment he feels and strives to hide it as he smiles faintly at the wee thing. Feeling a distinct pang in his chest, he leans back onto his elbows, watching the little bat pacing on his still-clothed thigh before stopping to perch on his knee. </p>
<p>The wee bat chitters something and Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen, sitting up immediately and carefully picks up the little bat who gazes at him solemnly before he sees teeny little fangs drop and the tiny creature sinks its fangs into his wrist. </p>
<p>A bite to the thigh is sexual.</p>
<p>A bite to the neck is possession.</p>
<p>
  <i>A bite to the wrist is supplication.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In light of bjyx week being extended to Halloween I decided to break up this a little more so there will be 4 chapters in total.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home is where the heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiao Zhan is quite bemused to see the little bat stumbling backwards off his wrist. He catches it gently in his hand and cups his other hand alongside to make sure the wee thing doesn’t topple off.</p>
<p>“Did you get blood-drunk?” He asks, watching the bat slow-blinking at him, smiling when he gets a soft chitter in response. “Alright then, baobei. I’ll put you to bed. I’ll be in the kitchen, okay?” All he gets is a sweet nuzzle in response and Xiao Zhan sighs to himself. </p>
<p>He lays the creature gently on his pillow, watching fondly as the tiny body curls against the soft  material before taking care to light several blue candles around the room and a single stick of sandalwood incense. It is only when he has already left the room when he realises that he had placed little bat Yibo on his pillow rather than the vampire’s.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“How’s your vampire?”</p>
<p>“He’s not <i>my</i> vampire.” Xiao Zhan turns away from his phone screen to check on the two pots bubbling on the stove. His ears are burning from the knowing laughter of his mother. “Mama, please.”</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan-ah,” her voice is fond. “Where did he bite you?”</p>
<p>The burn moves from his ears to his cheeks and down his neck and his mother’s tinkling laughter continues. </p>
<p>“Ma…” he grumbles, flustered.</p>
<p>“Judging from your colour, I’d say the thigh, but somehow I don’t think that’s quite right.”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?”</p>
<p>“He’s a vampire,” her voice loses its humour. “A day-walker. He is essentially vampire royalty. He knows exactly what he’s doing and I want to know if you know what you’re doing too.”</p>
<p>“I’m not doing anything.” He mutters, rubbing the healed wound over his wrist. The tiny bat fangs had not hurt, barely stung, but he felt every single gentle tug as the little thing fed from him. Somehow being fed from by a scared baby bat seems less significant than being fed from by the vampire in his normal form.</p>
<p>“That’s not true you know,” the thread of amusement is back.</p>
<p>He finally turns back round to face his phone. He had not used a mirror on purpose for his mother can reach through it if she wanted to. Human technology is useful in some instances when you are trying to avoid meddling parents. “What’s not true?”</p>
<p>“That there is a difference in what form they choose to feed in. That adorable little bat is still the handsome vampire you’re quite taken with.”</p>
<p>“Get out of my head!”</p>
<p>“I’m not in it. I just know you,” she is still smiling but her green eyes are serious. “Xiao Zhan, what are your intentions?”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be asking <i>him</i> that?” The witch remarks peevishly, grabbing some table salt and dropping it into the smaller pot. A puff of smoke rises from it as the salt sinks into the mixture as he stirs gently. “You’re my mother not his.”</p>
<p>“I know what his intentions are.”</p>
<p>“And what are they?”</p>
<p>“He means you no harm.”</p>
<p>“I could have told you that.”</p>
<p>“He likes you.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan spins on his heel to stare as his mother. “And how do you know that?”</p>
<p>“He <i>asked</i> if he could feed from you. Vampires like him don’t need to ask for anything. They just take.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s polite,” Xiao Zhan chews on his bottom lip, rubbing his warm cheeks with his hands.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she smiles. “But only with you.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t seen him with anyone else,” Xiao Zhan counters stubbornly. </p>
<p>She laughs then, shaking her head fondly. “You’re older than he is. I hope wiser too.”</p>
<p>“Really?” His eyes widen. “How old is he?”</p>
<p>“Younger than you,” she replies with a twinkle in her eye. “Now, is that mixture ready?”</p>
<p>He sends her a level stare that she shrugs off. He knows she’s not telling him everything but like Jianguo, she would never stand by and allow anything to harm him so he leaves her to her thoughts. In all honesty, if they relate to the vampire and their strange relationship, he’d rather not examine it anytime soon.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan turns to look into the smaller pot that was seething and roiling earlier but is now a perfect pot of clear tranquil liquid. “Mn. It’s clear.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good. Just a cupful and then a pinch of black salt in one, rock salt in the second and pink salt in the third.”</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d ever have to make this potion,” he mutters as he does as his mother instructs, pouring exactly a cupful each into the bowls he has waiting next to the stove. Despite the bubbling from earlier, the liquid is cool and so clear that anyone would believe it to be spring water. He carefully pinches out the requisite amounts and the second each salt hits the surface of the water, the liquid changes to the colour of the salt. “How am I supposed to convince him to drink this?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you can be quite persuasive,” her green-eyed gaze is sharp on her son’s contemplative features. “Just be honest. Both to him and yourself.” Her smile gentles. “Xiao Zhan…let him in.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is still staring at the three cups when there is movement in his peripheral vision. Looking up, he sees the vampire leaning against the doorway and watching him.</p>
<p>“You’re up.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for leaving the candlelight.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure how long you’d be asleep so I figure it’s better to be safe.” Xiao Zhan gestures vaguely towards the vampire’s body. “Are you allergic to clothes or something?”</p>
<p>“Or something,” Yibo smirks, pushing away from the doorway and sauntering over. </p>
<p>Barefoot as usual, Xiao Zhan should honestly be glad he’s at least wearing pants. He watches the vampire approach warily, tracing his eyes over the immortal’s features and then slowly roaming down his body. He doesn’t look any worse for wear and his lines are…well developed. He coughs and looks away, feeling the blood rushing to his ears and cheek.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” The questions comes out more croakily than he intended and he clears his throat, allowing the vampire’s quiet chuckle to wash over him.</p>
<p>“Good. You smell even better now than you did earlier. How is that possible?” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan feels the breeze as the vampire suddenly presses up behind him, arms on either side of his body, once again caging him in. The vampire isn’t actually touching him but the proximity sets his teeth on edge and he grips the counter in front of him, forcing himself to remain still.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Xiao Zhan…let him in.”</i>
</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asks, flexing his fingers on the hard counter. He can neither turn left nor right because the vampire is <i>right there</i>. </p>
<p>“Saying thank you.”</p>
<p>His skin is tingling, a light itch that seems to come from within and he feels like he either needs to scratch it or it will claw itself out somehow. </p>
<p>“Your gratitude is noted and accepted.” His voice is thready and a little shaky but the words are clear enough.</p>
<p>The arm caging him on his left moves away and before he can draw a relieved breath and slide away in that direction, a finger trails down his left arm. The long-sleeved top he is wearing doing nothing to stop him feeling branded by the heat that follows the touch. The trail of heat spreads outwards making his fingertips tingle and his toes curl in his fluffy slippers. If he were a vampire, the table his palms are on would have cracked by now with how hard he is gripping the edges.</p>
<p>“I haven’t finished thanking you.”</p>
<p>“Yibo…you…you don’t need this bad boy vampire routine. You can just thank me normally.” His body is a mess of being pulled in different directions. A part of him wants to flee. Another part wants to challenge. And yet another part, the one that has been winning so far, wants to sit and wait and see how far the vampire is planning on taking it.</p>
<p>The finger stops at his wrist before the cool hand curls loosely around it, thumb grazing across the faint mark on it where the little bat had drunk from a few hours earlier. Xiao Zhan watches as his own wrist is brought up to his face, feeling the crawling heat in his cheeks dropping lower and suffusing his entire body. He can barely draw a breath, watching the long delicate fingers of the vampire curl possessively around his wrist. The two small marks are barely visible but with each slide of a smooth thumb pad, they glow - two pinpricks of red. </p>
<p>Marked.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge.”</p>
<p>The husky whisper against his ear sends a lightning bolt of want through him that it takes <i>everything</i> in the witch not to vocalise the needy whine trapped in his throat.</p>
<p>A thousand words are hammering against his skull to get out.</p>
<p>A thousand more are caught in the vicinity of his heart.</p>
<p>“Yibo.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think you even know what a bad vampire is like,” Yibo noses along the curve of a fiery ear, keeping his fangs from touching skin with everything he has. “I’ll protect you.”</p>
<p>“Yibo…” the word is more air than sound. He takes a deep breath and steps back into the embrace of the vampire - no more words needed as cool lips press just behind his ear, countering the heat so effectively that his entire body shudders violently with it.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan lets out a small hysterical giggle that gurgles in his throat. “You sure have.”</p>
<p>He feels the smile against his skin. “Relax, <i>witch</i>. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”</p>
<p>“That’s the problem. I don’t know what I want.”</p>
<p>Yibo chuckles, leaning into Xiao Zhan to kiss his wrist before dropping his hand gently and moving away and around the counter, enjoying the high colour in the flushed witch’s cheeks. “What did I say about blushing?” </p>
<p>The witch cups both his cheeks, his eyes once again a bright emerald, staring into the crimson of the vampire. Yibo’s fangs are down and even as he watches, they retract and the red glow leaves his eyes. “Stop causing it then.”</p>
<p>The vampire hums. “I’m just being me.” He scans the table and decides to give the witch a respite before his continued blushing actually causes more problems for him. He is quite sated from his earlier feed and is absolutely intent on keeping the witch. Scaring him off, even if he doesn’t mean to, does not sit well with him. The witch is acting more like a skittish miss than a poised witch and he knows it’s because of him. “What are these bowls?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan shakes his head to clear it, grateful to the vampire for choosing to change the subject. “Potions to determine what type of spell has been cast on you.” He points to the bowl of black liquid. “This is to determine if a binding spell or something similar has been cast on you. If the spell is meant to affect your powers, this will remain black. If it isn’t, the water will turn clear when your blood touches it.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “If it turns clear, you have to drink it. It will offer specific protection against similar spells. If you don’t then it will be harder to check for these spells next time.”</p>
<p>Yibo makes a face and peers closely at the bowls. He grimaces at the black bowl in particular. “What will it taste like?”</p>
<p>“I honestly have no idea. I’ve never made this potion. My mother taught me.”</p>
<p>“Your mother is very beautiful.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan wrinkles his nose at the smirk from the vampire. “Yes, she’s quite known for it. Red hair, green eyes, you really can’t escape her.” He shrugs. “Makes it easier for people to believe in what they need from her I guess.”</p>
<p>“And what do they need?” </p>
<p>“To believe in something,” he replies shortly before pointing at the bowl of white liquid. “This one is for hexes. General ones. And this one,” he taps the last bowl holding the pink liquid. “This one is for love spells or curses.”</p>
<p>“Love?” The vampire straightens away, his mouth twisted in the beginnings of anger. “Why the fuck would anyone cast a love spell on me?”</p>
<p>“It would be easier to cast a love curse on a vampire than a love spell,” Xiao Zhan stares at the bowl. “A love curse can go on until it is broken while love spells have more limits.” He looks up, catching the crimson gaze of the vampire. “Your parents were the victims of a love spell weren’t they? Maybe there’s something that lingered?”</p>
<p>Yibo clenches his fist, muscle sliding in his jaw. “Impossible.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan tilts his head. “I’m trying to help,” he voices quietly. “For all we know it might not be any of this. We are just trying to narrow it down.”</p>
<p>The vampire snarls, his fangs dropping and he bites roughly into his own wrist, dripping blood into each bowl, glaring somewhat defiantly at the witch. </p>
<p>Two bowls turn clear instantly.</p>
<p>Both of them stare in silence at the still-pink waters of the third bowl.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan has been sighing for the better part of the night. Wang Yibo had disappeared after downing the two clear bowls. His parents were both relieved and concerned at finding out that the vampire had been spelled by something to do with love. Relieved because it is their area of expertise but concerned because it would need a powerful fae witch to successfully cast a spell on a vampire. </p>
<p>He sighs loudly, eyeing the pallet next to his, unsure whether to make it up or leave it as is. He doesn’t even know where Yibo has gone. He has no idea where he works or why he even needs to work. He had asked his father to send him some material about day-walkers and it is waiting in his email folder. Finally deciding on a course, he makes up the two pallets, only the tips of his ears burning as two separate single pallets become one double pallet.</p>
<p>Curling up on <i>his</i> side, he goes through the material his father had sent over, mind keen as he reads through.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>For the fourth morning in a row, Xiao Zhan bolts upright, his senses on high alert, gooseflesh blooming across his skin.</p>
<p>He sucks in a sharp breath at the shadow standing by the window. </p>
<p>“Thank you for leaving the lights on.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan clears his throat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You didn’t take your amulet,” he turns to Yibo’s pillow where he had laid it out before falling asleep, startled to find it gone.</p>
<p>“I’m wearing it now.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Xiao Zhan exhales, his eyes adjusting easily to the darkness. “Where did you go?”</p>
<p>“Out.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He stares at the silhouette by the window before shaking his head. It’s too early or too late for this. Likely both. He lays back down and stares up at the ceiling. When the silence gets too much, too oppressive, he sighs quietly and turns onto his side, away from the window and Yibo’s half of the pallet.</p>
<p>He is almost asleep when he feels the covers move as the vampire gets under it. His body tenses against his will and he hears a self-deprecating chuckle.</p>
<p>“Relax, <i>witch</i>.” Yibo leans over, lips brushing across a bare shoulder. “I prefer my bedmates warm and willing not frozen and terrified.”</p>
<p>One second he is there, the next he is not, staying well within his half of the pallet. It takes a good few minutes for Xiao Zhan to unclench his fists, and longer still to fall back to sleep.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan and Yibo return to the shop before lunch to purchase <i>one</i> double casket and a stand. Xiao Zhan wanted to query this but Yibo’s eyebrow goes up in a silent challenge as the proprietor rings up the purchase that the witch loses his train of thought and forgets whatever point he wanted to make. </p>
<p>He really needs to get over that damnable eyebrow.</p>
<p>Neither of them speak about the previous evening apart from Xiao Zhan informing the vampire that his parents were looking into the curse. </p>
<p>Jianguo and Xiao Zhan’s worldly possessions arrive just after lunch, the <i>familiar</i> barking orders at the movers. Movers that Yibo is very amused to find don’t seem to be too surprised at taking orders from a talking cat. </p>
<p>“Have you never used this company?” Xiao Zhan enquires when Yibo voices his fascination, watching the cat pacing up and down the entry way at the dismantled yet still giant four poster bed frame gets slowly taken up the stairs. </p>
<p>“When would I have any need for them? I travel light. This is the first time I’ve actually settled down anywhere.”</p>
<p>“You really should have let me leave.” Xiao Zhan turns fully to the vampire, his eyes sparking green. “Why would you want to share your first home with a stranger?”</p>
<p>“Are you a stranger?” The vampire leans in, pressing their shoulders together, still watching the extremely slow progress of the bed. The workers are all human and they are certainly struggling with the unwieldy thing. Even with the bed basically in separate pieces with the base and the canopy being carried separately, they are still struggling. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Just be honest. Both to him and yourself.” </i>
</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to reply, pauses as if to think better of it, before just going ahead with it anyway. “No.”</p>
<p>The vampire’s smile is surprisingly bright as he turns to the witch.</p>
<p>“So what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>Fond exasperation flows through Xiao Zhan and he leans against the other’s arm. “No problem I guess.” He nods towards the still struggling workers. “They are going to break the bed before it even gets to the next floor.”</p>
<p>“Are you asking me to help?”</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>“What do I get in return?”</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>Yibo steps back, eyeing the witch consideringly from head to toe. “What are you offering?”</p>
<p>“Peace?” Xiao Zhan tries before giggling. He cannot help it. Yibo was genuinely looking at him like he wants to have him for breakfast, lunch and dinner and for some reason it’s tickled his hysterical bone.</p>
<p>The vampire laughs and leans into the witch, nosing the very distracting mole beneath his lip. “Peace is a good start.”</p>
<p>He runs off a second later, not waiting for Xiao Zhan to reply. The bed disappears and soon after, the other working parts of the bed.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is as bemused as the empty-handed workers staring at each other halfway up the main staircase at the entrance hall, his finger rubbing absentmindedly at the spot where the vampire had nuzzled him.</p>
<p>“What floor is your bedroom on?”</p>
<p>“Middle,” Xiao Zhan crouches down to lift his <i>familiar</i> into his arms, nuzzling her. “I’m so glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>She snickers, allowing him the small indulgence before placing a paw in the middle of his forehead and pushing him away. “That bed is on the top floor.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s not on the middle floor,” she explains, her smirk in her voice. “It’s on the top floor.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t fight about it if I were you.”</p>
<p>He turns towards her, expression clearly surprised. “What? What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying…some things are meant to be.”</p>
<p>“Was <i>this</i> your premonition?”</p>
<p>She licks her paw daintily before serving him a level look. “You know I can’t say yes or no.”</p>
<p>“You can after it’s happened.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it hasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Jianguo…”</p>
<p>“Yes?” She tilts her head inquiringly, whiskers twitching as she smiles. “Zhanzhan, you worry too much. You should listen to your mother.”</p>
<p>“Which part?”</p>
<p>In a terrifyingly accurate mimicry of his mother’s voice, the <i>familiar</i> repeats her parting words verbatim. <i>“Just be honest. Both to him and yourself. Xiao Zhan…let him in.”</i></p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan spends the rest of the day on the ground floor, resolutely avoiding going upstairs and ‘discovering’ where his bed has gone. Various scenarios play in his head as he unpacks his things and each are more ridiculous than the last. He’s practically worked himself up into a tizzy and Jianguo’s smirks as she helps him unpack, while silent, don’t actually help very much. </p>
<p>Yibo had gone in and out of the house, not getting underfoot in Xiao Zhan’s space but observing silently from a distance. There’s all sorts of strange banging sounds going on upstairs and Xiao Zhan figures he’s putting the bed together or something. He has a sliver of hope that perhaps Yibo has relinquished the master suite to him at the last minute, but knowing the vampire, it’s more likely that he has just moved Xiao Zhan in with him. He’s absolutely not prepared for that conversation so he stays on the ground floor with most of his things. He had already discussed his plans with Yibo about potentially having a shop and guests staying like a retreat slash bed and breakfast of sorts and Yibo’s only condition was that they do not venture to the top floor. Xiao Zhan had promised to add a strong protection and if necessary, cloaking spell for the top floor. He was going to put one over his bedroom anyway but since he’s now unsure <i>where</i> his bedroom is, his plans might have to wait until he sorts his own household out properly.</p>
<p>The sun has been gone for over an hour when Yibo wanders into the kitchen in torn jeans, his topless body streaked with dirt and maybe paint. Xiao Zhan doesn’t allow his eyes to linger too long. </p>
<p>“The bathroom is functioning,” he rubs his palms on the seat of his jeans. “I cleaned the bath too if you wanted a bath after all this,” he gestures around the kitchen still messy with empty and half empty boxes. “Do you need any help?”</p>
<p>“Empty boxes in an empty room if you can, please? I’ll sort them out in the morning.”</p>
<p>The vampire makes quick work of the boxes while Xiao Zhan makes them some rejuvenating ritual tea. He’s too tired to cook and is contemplating their delivery options when Yibo returns. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” He asks, crowding Xiao Zhan’s space as he looks into the small pot on the stove. He leans in and takes a deep sniff, head cocked before turning to the witch. “That smells good, but you smell better.”</p>
<p>Nudging the vampire away and trying but failing not to flush, the witch turns the stove off and ladles out a mug for the vampire. “Honey and rose milk ritual tea. It always helps me when I feel drained.”</p>
<p>Yibo licks his lips, elevator eyes all over the witch. “You look about as far from drained as possible,” he notes with a wry smile. “Using such words around a vampire,” he makes a tsking sound.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan ignores him, staring resolutely at the stack of menus he cannot actually concentrate on enough to read. He takes a fortifying sip of his drink after pushing a mug in Yibo’s general direction. Placing his own mug down to flip through the menus, he keeps his gaze averted as he asks, “What do you want to eat?”</p>
<p>In a single hanging second, Xiao Zhan is pushed up against a wall, a crimson-eyed vampire staring at him, fangs down.</p>
<p>Jianguo who was just about to walk into the kitchen, takes one look at the two men and turns around and walks right back out. </p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>The witch laughs nervously, fully aware of the thigh between his legs. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t play bad vampire.”</p>
<p>“You want me to be good?” Yibo all but purrs, leaning in and smirking at the witch’s pupils blown wide. He can <i>smell</i> the desire. He has been smelling it for days but with their arrangement on the line, he had held back. Now that the house is theirs and Xiao Zhan legally bound to it with him, he doesn’t have to be careful not to scare the witch away anymore. The witch is intoxicating, his blood gradually smelling more and more pleasing as each day passes. Hell, each hour, each minute. The little taste he had of the witch yesterday had been better than anything he had ever tasted save his parents and he wants more. He nudges his thigh up higher, leaning back slightly as he breathes in the burst of arousal from the witch.</p>
<p>Practically riding the vampire’s thigh, Xiao Zhan grasps at his bare shoulders as his head drops back heavily against the wooden panelling, offering the vampire a tasty view of his throat. “You…you’ve been good.”</p>
<p>Chuckling darkly, Yibo noses along a tendon, delving into the dip in Xiao Zhan’s throat, following the erratic, frantic fluttering of his pulse. “I have been good. Shouldn’t I be rewarded for being good the last few days?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan blinks up at the ceiling. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been good. So good…” his lips tug at skin and his fangs are dying to get into the sweetly throbbing pulse, to taste the warm wash of blood. “So good for you and now you’re here.”</p>
<p>The witch frowns. “What?” His voice is louder now. He pushes at the unrelenting shoulders, expecting the other to move the way Yibo had moved away one afternoon in the conservatory but it’s like pushing a granite wall. There is no give.</p>
<p>The vampire licks along a collarbone, too engrossed in the compelling and complementary scents of the witch’s blood and his arousal to notice that the witch is holding himself stiffly and rigidly beneath his hands and not in a good way. </p>
<p>“Zhan-ge,” the vampire coaxes. “I fixed your bed and bathroom for you. Shouldn’t I be rewarded?” He teases lightly.</p>
<p>A pained sound rips from Xiao Zhan’s throat and he pushes at the vampire again. “No. Get off me.” The vampire doesn’t seem to have heard him and Xiao Zhan makes a fist and punches the immortal’s shoulder. “Get off me!”</p>
<p>Yibo finally looks up, eyes still blood red but showing his confusion. “Zhan-ge?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sucks in a shaky breath and shakes his head. “No. Just…I don’t know what I want but it’s definitely not what you want.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want…” Yibo takes a step back, courteous enough to keep the witch propped up as Xiao Zhan sags against the wall. He blinks at the shining emerald eyes of the witch. The older man looks a mixture of angry, sad and frustrated and he can’t parse why. “You don’t want me to want you?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan bites his lip and considers what he can say without giving away how he truly feels. He just wants to curl up in his bed and forget anything even happened. Forget Yibo’s cruel words. <i>Shouldn’t I be rewarded?</i>. He feels like he’s rushed headlong straight into a lie. Vampires are made to attract and as a day-walker, Yibo is more attractive than any creature had any right to be. A born vampire. Born with all their strengths and none of their weaknesses, his entire being has specifically evolved to ensure their survival and apparently, humans are no longer their only source of food. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s real. You’re under some kind of love spell. For all I know, this isn’t real. Like your parents.”</p>
<p>“My parents are real.”</p>
<p>“They <i>became</i> real. The chance of that was virtually zero. Do you really think I want to take that chance?” He rubs the heels of his hands over his eyes. “What the fuck are we doing? How long have we known each other? Five days? You don’t think that’s a spell? My mother could make you fall for her without even trying very hard.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Yibo asks harshly, stepping back further. He can still smell the witch’s arousal but everything else about him - his face, his tense body and his clenched fists are telling him no. Anything he can <i>control</i> is saying no. Anything the witch has no control over says the absolute opposite. “Did you spell me?”</p>
<p>Wrenching his hands from his face, glittering green eyes glare into red. “Never. I would never do that to you and for you to ask…” </p>
<p>Yibo is having trouble focusing. The scent coming from the witch is near overwhelming and he needs to get away from Xiao Zhan before he does something he will regret for the rest of his days. He takes a step back, feeling his fangs elongating even more. Without another word he turns and runs out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, the crash of the front door reverberates throughout the large house. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan slides shakily down the wall refusing to give in to the magnetic tug of his body towards the direction of the vampire. He is hugging his knees, despairing at his confusion and fear that it takes him awhile to notice that Jianguo is winding around his ankles.</p>
<p>Reaching out a hand, he catches her and whimpers when she leans into his touch.</p>
<p>“Your mother is waiting for you upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Why upstairs?”</p>
<p>“She wants to tuck you in.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Can you help me move my bed?”</p>
<p>“Why?” The beautiful red-haired fae witch cards her fingers gently through her only child’s hair. She doesn’t look a day over twenty when in reality she is nearly a century old. She is perched on the edge of the large oak bed that has seen more than its fair share of bickering couples and yet, they have all survived to the very end. Her son will not be any different. </p>
<p>“This isn’t my room,” comes the muffled sulky reply. “These aren’t my pillows and these aren’t my covers,” he continues before flipping around to lie on his back, staring up at the symbol engraved into the canopy of the bed. </p>
<p>“Are you comfortable?” She asks mildly, scratching lightly at the young man’s scalp and smiling when he makes a soft happy sound.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>He stares up at the engraving, lifting a finger to trace it in midair. “He was luring me. He was good so he could get me.”</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan, haven’t we been over this?” She asks quietly. “If a vampire wanted something, they will just take it. They will not try and court you or be good to you or lull you into some false sense of security. Vampires don’t need to pretend to be anything but themselves. If he tried to be good he was doing it for you not for himself.” She leans down and kisses his forehead. “Wang Yibo is kin to three members of the current Council. Both his parents and their maker are on the Council. He could very well be the only vampire who could probably get away with murder all things considered, but the only mischief he seems to have gotten up to is stealing my son’s bed and his heart.”</p>
<p>“What if it’s a spell?”</p>
<p>“You know it isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Mama…”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I’m not sure why you’re so afraid of love. If you don’t believe me, I’ll make that potion for you and you’ll see. There is no spell or curse on you.”</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>She huffs lightly. “Since when do you disbelief your own mother, huh? That vampire is not a good influence,” her voice is light and teasing, making sure her son knows she isn’t serious. “Be good.” She kisses his forehead again. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“What are you going to do now?”</p>
<p>“Find the fae witch who spelled him,” Xiao Zhan replies grimly, staring at the bowl of clear liquid before downing the contents in one long swallow. </p>
<p>She shakes her head. “Your father and I are on that. We have a fair idea of who it might be. We will be leaving to meet with his family to be certain and then determine how to break it because we are quite sure it is a love curse.” She pulls the covers up and coaxes her son to lay down, taking the empty bowl from him. “You’ve set up your little home. Now figure out how to call your vampire home, hmmmm?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even have his cellphone number…”</p>
<p>“Then just make sure he knows he’s welcome when he returns,” she replies simply, ruffling his hair. “Just a tip,” her green eyes twinkle, “don’t change rooms.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan pulls the covers up over his head, growling at meddling parents though his heart and mind are settled by the tinkling laughter of his fae mother.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>On the fifth morning, Xiao Zhan sleeps straight through. Protected by a sleeping charm and under the watchful eyes of his <i>familiar</i>, the exhausted witch stays asleep undisturbed.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>On the sixth morning, Xiao Zhan wakes briefly, feeling around the large bed and finding himself alone, he sighs and curls into himself, whispering the vampire’s name as he falls back to sleep, tears clinging to his long lashes.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Where have you been?”</p>
<p>“Hello to you too,” Yibo replies snarkily as he kicks off his boots by the entrance hall, narrowly missing hitting Jianguo with one of them. </p>
<p>She hisses at him before going up the stairs to stop at the first landing, turning to look at him with her keen eyes. The vampire looks rather worse for wear, looking like he’s been sleeping in the wild or something. There is a greyish cast to his skin and she knows what that means.</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you been feeding?”</p>
<p>“Everything smells and tastes like shit,” he replies grumpily. “Absolute shit. Even the synthetic crap tastes even worse than they did before. I don’t get it,” he shakes his head. “I came back to get some supplies.”</p>
<p>“Your parents’ blood?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>She wrinkles her nose, her body tensed to flee though she knows nothing will stop the vampire, even an underfed one, from getting to her if he wanted.</p>
<p>“About that…”</p>
<p>He stills at the tone of her voice, eyes flaring crimson. “Jianguo…”</p>
<p>She backs away slowly before hitting the bottom step of the next set of stairs, settling back on her hind legs and lifting both front paws up. “I swear it was an accident.”</p>
<p>He stares at her for a few long moments before shaking his head, his body curling over tiredly. “I can’t stay here then. I thought maybe I could have some rest but probably not.”</p>
<p>“Your casket has that moonlight panel thing, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Moonlight won’t feed me,” he replies somewhat scathingly. </p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan moved it near the window so it has been getting quite a healthy amount that you could probably be recharged enough without needing to feed for a bit. He checked and the nightlight thing works. Why don’t you try it?”</p>
<p>Yibo clenches his jaw so hard it makes a cracking sound that causes the <i>familiar</i> to flinch at the sound.</p>
<p>“Where did he put it?”</p>
<p>The cat tilts her head at the vampire, giving him a strange look. “He only moved it closer to the window. He didn’t move its room.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Yibo had put the casket in the room meant for Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>Jianguo drops back onto all fours and walks quickly down the stairs towards the surprised vampire, twirling around his ankles in a silent request to be carried. She would never <i>ask</i> to be carried. It is quite beneath her.</p>
<p>He obligingly leans down to pick her up, absentmindedly scratching her head as he walks up the stairs. She nuzzles into him, breathing in the scent of the sea on his skin. He had spent his time by the water.</p>
<p>“Are you staying?” She finally asks after about a minute of companionable silence.</p>
<p>Yibo shakes his head. “I have to go and get supplies…I can’t stay here without them and…” he pauses, his feet having moved on automaton, he finds himself in the master suite. He blinks at the changes to the room. </p>
<p>The bed is still the centrepiece of the room, but it is not a bedroom for one. </p>
<p>His things had been unpacked from the enchanted pouches, and dispersed around the room in places he would have chosen for himself. </p>
<p>The dressing table holds some of his accessories - rings, earrings and a leather brace. His watch collection are in their boxes, situated in a neat row underneath the mirror.</p>
<p>A gorgeous six-fold wooden lacquered screen blocks off part of the room and when he goes behind it, he finds a small ornately carved chest filled with his clothes. There is another identical but larger chest overflowing with a mess of floaty tops that smell like the outdoors and the scent that is uniquely Xiao Zhan’s. Smiling slightly, he fingers a diaphanous black top that probably requires something to be worn underneath it for the top to be even remotely decent. His fangs drop at the thought and he has to smother the possessiveness he feels when Jianguo laughs knowingly at him.</p>
<p>Next comes a full length mirror and he stares at his slightly haunted features, noting the paler than usual skin and darkness under his eyes. He catches Jianguo rolling her eyes at him and he chuckles, squeezing the <i>familiar</i> gently, pleased that she allows it.</p>
<p>He continues on, the large standalone mirror followed by a covered laundry basket next to a normal lowboy dresser that he doesn’t look through, fingers trailing over the screen instead as he walks around it and out the other side. </p>
<p>Two matching bedside tables are on either side of the massive bed and Yibo is startled to find his Nintendo Switch on one of them along with last month’s copy of a motorbike magazine he had been skimming through while idly considering getting a bike a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>The other table is bare save for an incense holder with a burned down stick of incense. </p>
<p>“Why are my things here?”</p>
<p>“This is <i>your</i> room, isn’t it?” Jianguo enquires archly. </p>
<p>Yibo scans the room again, inhaling deeply. It doesn’t smell of him. It smells of his witch.</p>
<p>He doesn’t reply, exiting the room and returning to the floor below.</p>
<p>Learning from his earlier mistake, Yibo tests the lights first as Jianguo watches amusedly from the side. </p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan tested the lights twice.”</p>
<p>“They work.”</p>
<p>“I gathered as much,” she replies with a hidden grin, licking her paw instead. “Do you want to be roused? It has an alarm as well.”</p>
<p>Yibo shakes his head. “I’ll just sleep for however long. I haven’t slept in awhile.”</p>
<p>“I can tell.”</p>
<p>The vampire pulls off his tee shirt and playfully pretends to chuck it at the <i>familiar</i> who hisses at him and leaps to the ground. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“You know who.”</p>
<p>“Not particularly, no. Some neighbours came by to introduce themselves and they were all male so maybe you mean one of them.”</p>
<p>Yibo narrows his eyes at Jianguo but he’s too tired to spar, verbally or otherwise with her. “Zhan-ge.”</p>
<p>“Out.”</p>
<p>“You’re not very helpful are you?”</p>
<p>She sniffs, turning her back on him and walking away. “Go to sleep, baby vampire. Make sure you wake up with your head screwed on right. I’m a little tired of watching over your dreary, pining little witch.”</p>
<p>Her whiskers twitch when she hears a muffled <i>seriously who the fuck speaks like that? Dreary?</i> before any further sound disappears behind the hiss of the casket sealing.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stay?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiles sleepily at Jianguo, running his hand down her soft flank. “No. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>She circles the bed before staring up at the engraved symbol on the canopy above. “It’s going to be a warm night.”</p>
<p>“Mn.”</p>
<p>Jianguo eyes the fae witch critically. “I guess you’re dressed for a warm night.”</p>
<p>“I’m always dressed for a warm night,” Xiao Zhan replies with a chuckle before he sobers, staring at the shining eyes of the <i>familiar</i>. “Do you think he’ll come back?” He asks in a suffocated little whisper. He moves to tuck his hand under his cheek, blinking away tears. “I miss him.”</p>
<p>She leans over to nuzzle the witch comfortingly. “Some things are meant to be,” she offers cryptically, unable to say more. </p>
<p>He calls her out on it. “That doesn’t tell me anything.”</p>
<p>“You know how it works. The more you look, the more that something will cease to come to pass so stop looking, Xiao Zhan.”</p>
<p>“Can you at least tell me if it’s good or bad?” He sniffles pathetically into his own palm. “I suppose I can understand why love spells are so popular if this is how it feels without one.”</p>
<p>The cat <i>familiar</i> chuckles and pats the witch’s hair gently with a soft paw. “No love spell would ever work on you.”</p>
<p>“Because of all the counters I make and dose myself with?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then?”</p>
<p>“Sleep on it. I’m sure you will remember why it will never work.”</p>
<p>His eyes flutter closed and he snuggles against her soft fur. “Someone spelled Yibo.”</p>
<p>“Cursed. Yibo is cursed. Like you, a love spell would never work on him either.”</p>
<p>“Never?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head fondly at the silly young witch. “As long as either of you are around, a love spell will not work.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan cracks open an eyelid, staring into the dark eyes of his <i>familiar</i>. “Truly?”</p>
<p>“Do you understand now?”</p>
<p>Hope blooms in his chest as he stares at Jianguo’s kindly smiling countenance. A <i>familiar</i> is also a guardian of sorts and she has guarded his family for over a century. He has no reason to doubt her. “I wish he were here,” he whispers quietly. “I would tell him.”</p>
<p>“Sleep, Xiao Zhan. Who knows what the morning might bring.”</p>
<p>His <i>familiar</i> waits until he is sound asleep before she hops off the bed and exits the room, padding quietly through the large house. She pops her head in the room on the floor below, noting the stillness and silence. The lid of the casket is still down but will not be for long. She arches her back in a stretch before leaving to check on the ground floor.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>On the seventh morning, Xiao Zhan bolts upright, his senses on high alert, gooseflesh blooming across his skin and the vampire’s name on his lips.</p>
<p>“Yibo.”</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge,” a reply comes from the window where a shadow moves away and towards the bed.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan watches his slow approach through the airy see-through red curtains that are there more for the aesthetic than anything practical. He does love the colour. During winter he uses heavier curtains to protect from the cold but it’s not quite cool enough yet for a heavier covering for his bed. His eyes follow the corporeal shadow that changes direction at the last minute instead of heading directly for him like he had expected.</p>
<p>Tamping down his disappointment, he lays back, resting on his elbows with his head up eyes still tracking the vampire as he goes round the foot of the bed to the other side.</p>
<p>“You’re home.”</p>
<p>“Am I?” The short question is steeped in sadness.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan feels the question like a solid blow to the body and he drops onto his back with a soft grunt, staring blindly up at the carving on the canopy.</p>
<p>Yibo can hear his rabbiting pulse, can smell his blood pumping frantically as the witch’s heart rate accelerates. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“This is your home.”</p>
<p>The vampire catches the edge of a flimsy curtain and pushes it aside. “Is this my bed too?”</p>
<p>He hears the dry click of Xiao Zhan swallowing heavily. He hears the raspy slide of his dry lips rubbing together before parting to allow for his tongue to flick out, wetting his parched skin. Every single iota of his being is attuned to <i>not</i> ravaging the witch in his own bed because the thirst is clawing at his throat and Xiao Zhan smells even more delightful if that is even possible. Because of this, he is hyper aware of the other - every movement, every breath, every single minutae change in his body. The moonlight had helped a lot but it cannot assuage his thirst.</p>
<p>“Only if you want it to be.”</p>
<p>His hand trembles slightly on the curtain but he wants to be sure. He doesn’t want any more misunderstandings. He still has no idea what had happened that evening two days ago and he will get to the bottom of it but right now, he just wants it to be <i>right</i> with Xiao Zhan. He wants them to be right with each other. He had missed the witch terribly and it wasn’t even anything related to his growing thirst. </p>
<p>“I’m a vampire. You know how this works. It’s a yes or a no. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it to be. I wouldn’t have taken this bed here instead of the room below. I wouldn’t—”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Xiao Zhan interrupts, unable to wait. He opens the bedcovers, breath hitching. “Your bed, your home.”</p>
<p>Yibo is surging over him in the next second, holding himself upright and away from the warm and pliant body beneath him. “My witch?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan nods, green eyes glittering in the darkness. “Your witch.”</p>
<p>He can feel the warmth emanating from the fae. Xiao Zhan is practically his own furnace, his body so warm that it warms Yibo’s own without the need for contact. He takes in the other’s features hungrily, lingering over the full bottom lip, running his own teeth along the line of his own in want. Yibo doesn’t act on it though, content for the moment to just take in the beautiful visage. </p>
<p>Leaning down and careful not to touch, he inhales deeply. Somehow, against the collective experience of his kind, this fae smells even better than his parents. Drinking from the witch as a bat is a distant memory, for this sweet scent is far stronger than it has ever been. It makes him want to bathe in his blood.</p>
<p>“Your fangs are showing.”</p>
<p>The vampire blinks down at the witch who is blushing. “You smell good.” He pulls back and sits on his heels, eyeing the witch. “I shouldn’t have stayed. It’s not safe for you.”</p>
<p>“I want you to.” Xiao Zhan reaches over and wraps his hand loosely around the vampire’s wrist, tugging gently. “I want you to,” he repeats, blushing further and steeling himself for his next words. “If I smell good…it means you can drink from me, yes?”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” His voice comes out hoarse.</p>
<p>“I want you to,” Xiao Zhan tugs again and turns away, showing off the long column of his neck. “Take what you need.”</p>
<p>Yibo doesn’t need to be coaxed again, his body covering the witch’s once again, nose buried in his neck. He licks a long stripe towards his jugular, stilling at the mewling sound Xiao Zhan makes. Pulling himself back in, he touches the witch tentatively. Just a hand over his racing heart.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s breath catches and he stifles another moan. This is ridiculous. Yibo hasn’t done a single damn thing and he’s already so hard it actually hurts. It’s embarrassing and yet he cannot actually give a fuck. His entire being is suffused in Yibo as if the world has fallen away leaving only the two of them. </p>
<p>“Zhan-ge?”</p>
<p>The witch squeezes his thighs together in an effort to try and redirect some of his body’s tension. It doesn’t work. His hands are clenched so tightly his nails are digging into his palm. Even the pain of that does nothing. Sleeping naked was not a good idea and all he can think of is the fact that he only has the covers bunched around his waist to hide that fact. He is absolutely certain the vampire can smell him and that only makes his cock twitch. Hard.</p>
<p>He slides his hand slowly upward until it is curved around the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck and holds it there, squeezing lightly as he nuzzles against an ear. “I can’t do anything until I get some blood in me but I can make it feel good for you while I feed. Do you want that?”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>Yibo kisses his way back down from his ear and Xiao Zhan’s breathing stutters to a halt when he feels kitten licks against his throbbing vein and words he feels more than he hears.</p>
<p>“Last chance, Zhan-ge.”</p>
<p>“Do it.”</p>
<p>His body tenses in anticipation of the pain and jerks violently when a cool hand pushes the covers away from his hips and wraps around his turgid, leaking cock instead. A chuckle is muffled against his skin. </p>
<p>“So wet, Zhan-ge…is this for me?” Yibo croons delightedly, rubbing the flat of his palm over the damp head. He can hear, feel, Xiao Zhan’s heart rate kicking up a notch as hands suddenly scrabble at his shoulders, nails digging in. His fingers stroke lower, fondling tightening balls as the witch keens lowly in his ear. He moves lower still as the witch parts his thighs helpfully, rubbing the flat of his finger over a dry clenching furl that catches eagerly at his questing fingertip. “Too dry here, Zhan-ge…” he mouths over damp skin, licking over the tantalising tease of the very strong pulse. His body is protesting the tease but he is not done yet.</p>
<p>He bears down in response, tightening around the small breach with a wanton moan, nails scoring the vampire’s shoulders. “Please.”</p>
<p>Licking at that vein again, Yibo pulls his finger out, smiling at the gasping protest from the witch before he curls his hand around the hard length, squeezing, stroking Xiao Zhan’s cock several times. The witch is making sub-vocal sounds deep in his throat and writhing as much as he can while being pinned down on one side by another body.</p>
<p>The witch’s arousal is a heady scent and strong enough that he almost, <i>almost</i> opts to go lower instead of staying where he is, drawn by the intoxicating scent of pure want from the witch that is only for him. His strokes get longer and faster and as he thumbs down on the weeping slit, he sinks his fangs into that beautiful neck.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan arches, making a sound he’s never heard before because it hurts in the best way and before he can even appreciate the first tugs of Yibo <i>drinking</i> from him, he comes hard, spilling over the other’s fist and all up his stomach and chest, painting himself with his own taint as the vampire sucks the very essence of him. Each suck seems to coincide with each spurt from his cock and the feeling is so intense any further sounds are strangled in his throat.</p>
<p>It takes awhile for him to come back down but when he does, there is no more pain, just a warm chuckle against his damp skin. He feels his face heat more than it already has as Yibo drags his lips back up the same path along his neck before catching against his earlobe and just staying there. He is breathing so heavily it is practically roaring in his own ears as he waits for Yibo to do something, anything. The quiet thrum of electricity that always seems to exist beneath his skin whenever the vampire is in close proximity is making itself well and truly known. He whimpers quietly, unable to help himself when Yibo tongues at the extremely sensitive skin beneath his ear before sucking his lobe between his sharp teeth. </p>
<p>His whine is pitched high and desperate as his body opens willingly, his head dropping to the side to give the vampire better access, his barely covered thighs spreading further as his feet move restlessly over the blood red sheets. He gets another chuckle against his skin that stirs his slumbering cock. The nip of sharp teeth on his earlobe fills it further and he tilts his head even more, wanting to give the vampire better access. Whatever he wants. Xiao Zhan will give it to him.</p>
<p>The buzz of arousal kicks in further as the vampire makes its way down his body and Xiao Zhan turns to look down his own body, meeting the glowing red eyes of the immortal as he daintily scoops up his come with his tongue without breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>“Yibo…” his voice is breathless, hoping it communicates what he needs the vampire to hear. </p>
<p>He groans as a surprisingly warm mouth closes over his burgeoning cock, his groans deepening as the sensitive head is suckled, hips juddering when Yibo takes him down all the way as his body arches into it. He feels the squeeze as Yibo swallows around his cock before coming back up and off with an obscene pop.</p>
<p>The sound is loud in the darkness and Xiao Zhan is suddenly attacked by a terrible case of the giggles.</p>
<p>The vampire watches fondly as the gorgeous witch presses his knuckles against his mouth, stuttering giggles escaping from around it. Sliding up the warm body, he pulls down and kicks off his pants, his own cock now keen on getting in on the action. He rests lightly on the witch whose thighs bracket his hips, their cocks sliding against each other. He feels the witch move and smiles at the heel caressing over the curve of his ass.</p>
<p>“You know, most people would be quite offended at being laughed at in bed.” He remarks drily though his tone is betrayed by his grin. He has no idea why but Xiao Zhan giggling is making weird things happen somewhere in the vicinity of his chest. His heart is hopping around like it wants to get out and hug the witch.</p>
<p>Sheer madness.</p>
<p>“N-not…y-you.” Xiao Zhan’s green eyes are glowing and shining with mirth and something else. He opens his hand that is placed over his still giggling mouth and Yibo leans down to kiss the open palm.</p>
<p>The touch of Yibo’s tongue against the heart of his hand sends a surprising jolt of electricity through Xiao Zhan and the laughter dies, his body tensing for a moment before relaxing as he pulls his hand gently from between them. He is suddenly aware of the dull but pleasant ache in his neck and he reaches his hand to touch the spot gingerly.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” Yibo asks quietly, staring down at him. </p>
<p>Palpitating the spot gently, Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “I feel marked.”</p>
<p>Yibo tilts his head slightly to look at the spot. Gently pulling Xiao Zhan’s fingers away, he looks at it. “It will disappear. My saliva can—”</p>
<p>“I don’t want it to.”</p>
<p>The vampire turns sharply to look at the witch. “What are you saying?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want it to disappear,” Xiao Zhan replies softly, clearly. He stares up at the vampire. “I want your mark.”</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge…”</p>
<p>The witch smiles, tracing a finger along that damnable eyebrow that is bane of his existence in a very good way. “We seem to have done all of this the strangest way round.”</p>
<p>Yibo catches Xiao Zhan’s hand and presses kisses to each finger, speaking a word after each kiss. “We moved in together first.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t even kissed.”</p>
<p>“Are we dating?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan huffs though he ruins the effect by locking his heels behind the vampire’s hips and hugging him. “If we haven’t even kissed yet, how are we dating?”</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge…” Yibo is satisfied at the shudder that runs through the man beneath him at a simple call of his name. “I can still taste you on my tongue.”</p>
<p>He shakes his hand free from the vampire’s touch and cups his jaw, able to make out the faint colour of his cheeks. His blood has certainly gone a long way in replenishing his vampire. His eyes on his prize as he thumbs the vampire’s lush mouth, he leans up until his lips are just shy of Yibo’s. “May I?” he asks, his voice whisper soft.</p>
<p>Yibo has never really had anyone ask him of anything. Not something like this. They simply will not dare. He is also mostly the aggressor so although they are lying in a position he is used to, Xiao Zhan’s question burns its way deep into his chest and takes root, realising in that moment that he would give the witch anything. Anything he wanted and within his power to give, he would. And if the witch only wanted him, Yibo would gladly give that over on a silver platter.</p>
<p>The vampire closes the distance and their lips touch, contouring around the soft curves of each other, careful and gentle. Warm and sweet. Yibo has never kissed anyone like this. He has never even <i>considered</i> kissing anyone like this. He cannot even <i>imagine</i> kisses could be like this, but if he were to die in that moment, he would have died in heaven. He licks into the witch’s mouth, swallowing the breathless sound he makes as they find their way around each other. A curious lick here and a little more pressure there, a tiny suckle to tease, they find their way deeply into their first kiss and lose themselves in it, holding onto each other tightly.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan twitches as Yibo lays him gently on his side, boneless and sated beyond anything, he can only moan softly when two cold fingers hook into his puffy abused hole, moving and curling easily within the leaking, slightly gaping passage.</p>
<p>“Wh-what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Yibo kisses the sweaty arch of his neck. “Shhhh…sleep.”</p>
<p>The witch does, with the cool fingers of his lover easing his discomfort while he sleeps, yet still keeping him stretched…for later.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The dawn of the eighth morning finds the witch face down ass up, scrabbling uselessly at the ripped bedsheets as he is tongue fucked hard. Blood is dripping down his shaking thighs, Yibo using it to ease his way as he licks into the keening witch. They have yet to leave the bed and there have been no complaints from either of them for it. </p>
<p>Blood is smeared over the witch’s plump ass as Yibo spreads him wider, his greedy tongue licking into him deeper. </p>
<p>“Yibo!”</p>
<p>The vampire straightens, pulling the shaking witch up with him as he kneels back, sitting on his heels.  Fisting his hard cock, pumping it a couple of times to get some slick, he lines up behind the gorgeous fae and pushes into his loosened body from several rounds already. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan makes an unintelligible guttural sound, his head dropping back onto Yibo’s shoulder, eyes clenched shut as he feels the thick drag of the vampire’s cock along his over-sensitive walls. His own cock is jutting out obscenely, raising up like a pornographic flagpole as it slowly fills and he moans lewdly when a large hand curves around his neck in a loose chokehold.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes,” Yibo rasps against his ear.</p>
<p>He does and finds himself staring at his reflection.</p>
<p>At their reflection.</p>
<p>His body is covered in marks, mostly temporary, streaks of blood and come that can be wiped away. Not the bruise on his throat nor the matching ones on his thighs, those will take longer. And in the light of dawn, he sees the shining twin pricks of fangs over his left wrist, glinting red. He watches Yibo take that wrist to his mouth, sucking deeply on it as his hips jerk in time with his thrusts as their eyes meet in the mirror.</p>
<p>He knows what the vampire is saying for he had said it repeatedly over the last twenty-four hours.</p>
<p>That mark will be permanent.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you two cuddly.”</p>
<p>“Rather interesting place to have a mirror, isn’t it? A mirror at the foot of the bed. Who would have thought?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan covers his face with both hands, a mortified whine muffled by them while Yibo merely smirks, leaning forward to adjust the covers and make sure the witch is covered at least from waist down. “Hello.” He acknowledges his parents and Xiao Zhan’s with an incline of his head.</p>
<p>He watches his mother turn to Xiao Zhan’s with a slight frown. “Shouldn’t the curse be broken?” She gestures vaguely to the mirror. “They’re obviously together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and no. We can leave the curse as is since they have clearly found their way, but Yibo will remain cursed unless Xiao Zhan answers the challenge.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan removes his hands from his face at the same time Yibo utters a very definitive <i>No!</i></p>
<p>“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan places a hand on the vampire’s thigh and pulls himself upright with a very visible wince that causes a few snickers from the four on the other side of the mirror. </p>
<p>“No,” Yibo repeats again, chinning a bare shoulder and glaring stubbornly at their parents watching them from the full length mirror at the end of their bed. </p>
<p>The witch pulls the vampire’s arms around his bare torso and looks for his mother. “Can you explain? Did you find out what the curse was?”</p>
<p>She hums for a moment before her gaze slides to the vampire hugging her son from behind. “Yibo, what does Xiao Zhan taste like?” </p>
<p>“Ma! Seriously? Right now?”</p>
<p>The protesting witch cannot see the vampire’s face though their parents can. It starts off fond with a tinge of wonderment before he breaks into a wide smile, his expression teasing as he looks to his own mother. </p>
<p>“Mum…I don’t suppose you’d be mad if I said he tastes better than you or dad.”</p>
<p>“Wang Yibo!” </p>
<p>Everyone bursts out laughing when Xiao Zhan picks up a pillow and hides behind it leaving only the tops of his head and ears visible.</p>
<p>“That blush is so bad I can practically smell him from here.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan groans at the male voice he doesn’t recognise, assuming it must be Yibo’s dad. </p>
<p>“Well, that certainly answers the question.”</p>
<p>The witch peeks up, recognising his father’s voice. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Yibo being unable to consume any type of blood was the curse. He will only be able to feed from those that he loves, and who loves him back which is why before you, only his parents’ blood was palatable to him. Vampires are not exactly known for loving anything not of their kin so this was practically a surefire way to ensure Yibo would be tortured for a long time.”</p>
<p>“How?” Xiao Zhan asks, leaning forward, eyes intently moving back and forth between his parents. “What do I need to do?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t look very surprised.” Yibo’s mother remarks drily.</p>
<p>“Did you two <i>make love</i> last night?” The male vampire asks with a laugh at his own emphasis on the words.</p>
<p>“More like all day,” Yibo leans forward to haul Xiao Zhan back into his lap, taking care to be gentle though he smirks at his father. “All day and night and then some,” he laughs when he gets an elbow from the embarrassed witch. “He’s not surprised because I already told him.”</p>
<p>“The witch wants a duel.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan turns to his vampire, a hand stroking his cheek gently. “I can finish this.”</p>
<p>“No.” Yibo shakes his head. “I’m not risking you.”</p>
<p>“Hunters Moon is coming,” Xiao Zhan turns his head to press a kiss to the corner of the vampire’s mouth. “I will agree to fight if he agrees to the date. It is All Hallows Eve as well,” he nuzzles along Yibo’s jawline. “Everything will be fine, baobei.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“Think about what I said about your crystal. I have to renew it daily at the moment but on Hunters Moon I can make it permanent. For you. An immortal. Think about that.”</p>
<p>Yibo does.</p>
<p>By kissing Xiao Zhan deeply. His witch is very sexy when he talks like that.</p>
<p>“I will pass along the challenge,” Xiao Zhan’s mother interrupts loudly when it is clear their children will not come up for air unless nudged.</p>
<p>“Yibo.”</p>
<p>“Dad.” Yibo parts from Xiao Zhan’s mouth reluctantly, relishing the heady rush of the scent of his blush and hidden arousal.</p>
<p>“Your grandfather wants me to remind you that you still have one free pass from him.”</p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>“Is this the free make-your-own-vampire pass by any chance?” Xiao Zhan’s father asks curiously.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“No fae has ever been made a vampire in our lifetime.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that’s because fae are not a vampire’s natural source of food,” Xiao Zhan’s mother points out wryly. “It will work the same. There have been fae vampires before.”</p>
<p>“He’s half human.” Yibo’s mother points out, looking at the witch in concern. She can see her son is very attached and while fae can live several hundred years, that’s nothing compared to the lifespan of an immortal.</p>
<p>“Not quite. It doesn’t work that way with a fae mother. He’s fae not human.” She pats her husband fondly. “Just like although Yibo was conceived while you two were human, he is vampire all the way through.”</p>
<p>“It’s that gene thing isn’t it? The stronger species dominates.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen, remembering something. “Wait…”</p>
<p>His mother’s eyes are full of mirth and glowing with love. “Yes, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan turns to Yibo whose eyebrows are practically knitted together in concern. “What do you know about fae?”</p>
<p>“They stink.” He laughs when he is elbowed by the witch yet again. “Except for you. They reek so I never bothered to know more about them. Plus most tend to give me a wide berth anyway. Why?”</p>
<p>Yibo’s parents have caught on though judging from their expressions. “Oh my…” Yibo’s mother taps Xiao Zhan’s on the shoulder. “Truly? It will run true?”</p>
<p>She turns to the taller woman and grins. “Born vampires have all the working parts. It just wouldn’t have worked with humans. Too fragile.”</p>
<p>“Can everyone please just tell me what’s going on? What working parts? What do humans have got to do with this?”</p>
<p>“Bye bye!” Xiao Zhan exclaims brightly, his eyes a little wild around the edges before waving a hand and cutting off the ‘call’. </p>
<p>They both stare at their reflections in the back-to-normal mirror angled rather conveniently at centre of their bed.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge?”</p>
<p>“How do you feel about condoms?” The witch asks, his voice slightly hysterical.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t worry I’m side-eyeing myself lol. All I can say is that it was in my notes from the beginning I just wasn’t sure how it would play out…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Home on the Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was so late. I got hospitalised late on Tuesday night and only got out this morning. A lot of this was written on my phone lol and I was too tired to proof it properly so please forgive me if there are any horrendous typos. Artwork is done by pekebella on AO3. You can find her on @sara_g_o on Twitter and on  @bemymusebaebae on Tumblr. See if you can find Bat Yibo (Bibo).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/165095/165095_original.png">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>Jianguo hops neatly off the kitchen counter and winds herself around the vampire’s ankles rubbing gently against him with an unspoken request. She only replies after he has picked her up and nuzzled absentmindedly against her fur.</p>
<p>“Returning the baby bunny to his family.”</p>
<p>“Is it better?”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t be returning it if it wasn’t. An unfortunate accidental encounter with the wrong toadstool.”</p>
<p>The vampire makes a face. “That sounds nasty,” and he smiles when the <i>familiar</i> chuckles but does not disagree.</p>
<p>Yibo wanders out the back door by the kitchen and stares out into the darkness. The amethyst amulet is warm against his chest and with the addition of Jianguo in his arms, he feels only the barest of discomfort. The breeze is cool, tugging at his damp hair from his shower. Xiao Zhan had excused himself to clean up after that call and the witch looked to have very many thoughts to deal with so Yibo left him to them. They are still navigating their way around each other despite knowing each other inside out - carnally. </p>
<p>“What are your intentions?”</p>
<p>“Forever if he’ll have me,” Yibo replies easily. </p>
<p>“Do you know how old he is?” The vampire shakes his head so she continues. “How old does he look?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. He looks the same age as his mother.”</p>
<p>“He’s little over half a century old.”</p>
<p>“He really is older than me huh.”</p>
<p>“You’re a baby,” Jianguo laughs, patting his cheek fondly with a paw, amused that the vampire allows it. </p>
<p>“Just a decade or so younger.”</p>
<p>“How old do you think fae live to?”</p>
<p>“A few hundred years, depending on the fae. I think it might go into a thousand but I’m not sure. I haven’t been around many fae.”</p>
<p>She hums, staring out into the darkness before tilting her head up to look in the general direction of the moon hiding behind a thick bank of clouds.</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan is unique. Fae do not normally procreate with humans because they are inherently fragile. Humans cannot bear supernatural offspring and most of the time, cannot spawn them either when even fae have difficulty conceiving. His parents never thought they would have children so his mother cast an unbreakable spell a few years before he was conceived.” She drops her gaze from the skies towards the line of trees. There is magic in the air and she can feel it and she knows the vampire can feel it too. “She bound herself to her husband.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“If he dies, she will die too.”</p>
<p>Yibo frowns out at the darkness. His skin is tingling from the magic he can feel. He can practically taste Xiao Zhan in the air. He inhales deeply, catching the witch’s scent and though it is very faint, it brings him a deep sense of comfort. “I’ve heard of this. Isn’t that how fae keep their human partners?”</p>
<p>“You misunderstand,” Jianguo places a paw on his cheek, causing the vampire to turn towards her. His eyes are pools of ebony and she withholds a knee-jerk shiver at being in such close proximity to one of the apex predators of their lifetime. “A human’s life is bound to their fae partner’s if the magic senses no coercion but it is never vice versa. He will enjoy her lifespan and will remain youthful.”</p>
<p>“And when she dies, he dies.”</p>
<p>“Same day,” she nods. Her paw is firm when he tries to look away and their eyes meet again. “She cast a spell where she will die a month after he does.”</p>
<p>“How will he die if he is tied to her?”</p>
<p>She chuckles gently, patting his cheek. “You really are very sheltered aren’t you? Humans are still humans. He may enjoy her lifespan but a stab to the gut is still a stab to the gut. An illness is still an illness. A heart attack is still a heart attack.” She watches as his eyes widen in horror. “You understand, don’t you? She made herself vulnerable because she couldn’t imagine living in a world without him. It took her over a decade to come to that decision and he tried to talk her out of it every step of the way.”</p>
<p>“Why the month?” His voice is hoarse. </p>
<p>Her eyes narrow slightly. “To give her time to exact revenge if his death was by unnatural means.” She tilts her head, still gazing at him. “Only family know this so do remember that while she looks and behaves like everyone’s cool mum, she is a very powerful fae witch.”</p>
<p>Yibo chuckles shaking his head. “Is this your version of a shovel talk?”</p>
<p>“I have been tasked by the family to speak with you,” she turns to gaze out towards the trees again. “Xiao Zhan is a little off balance at the moment. He is trying to centre himself and his kin and the fairies are helping.”</p>
<p>“Is it me?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no. He has spent most of his life avoiding love like it’s a disease. His mother blames herself because of what she did. She would not have done it if she knew she would conceive because the likelihood of them leaving him an orphan is very high and fae are very close to their children and would never abandon them like this.” She pauses, returning her gaze to him. “Do you know why?” She asks, looking at his profile as he too is turned towards the treelike.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“It is likely a simple matter of evolution but fae, due to their long lifespans, rarely have children despite both sexes being able to carry them. To have a single progeny is considered normal and you would be fortunate indeed to have two or more and that is for fae couples only. If a fae is coupled with a human or a were-creature, the chance of a child is near negligible since both species are considered inferior genetically.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why they’re close to their children because they only have one?”</p>
<p>The <i>familiar</i> nods. “Vampires are the supreme species in our world. Born vampires most of all. The same rules apply. There have just never been any born vampire-vampire pair in a very long time for anyone to consider this. The last one was in the Dark Ages when vampires were still being made indiscriminately.”</p>
<p>Yibo sits down on the top step, tucking Jianguo to his side. He is dressed for once, wearing a black teeshirt and sweatpants from his chest of clothing next Xiao Zhan’s. Seeing it there had oddly brought a feeling of settling, of contentment to him over something so simple. “The other two born vampires don’t have partners as far as I know. They don’t particularly like each other either when the Council made us all meet and I definitely do not care a single bit for them.”</p>
<p>She laughs lightly. “Why do you think your curse was tied to love? Vampires are not known for it. Your parents are an exception for because of you, they both needed to be turned and their feelings remained true.” She pats his cheek once again to turn him to her. “Is that why you didn’t get along with the other vampires too? You wanted what your parents had? Or at least something similar to the affinity you feel towards their maker? He’s considered a maverick on the Council for seemingly being more susceptible to emotions but he’s too old and powerful for anyone to try and depose.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, dropping his chin as he strokes her gently. “I didn’t know what I wanted. It wasn’t any of them specifically. I just never felt like I belonged. There was something wrong, something missing. The curse probably didn’t help but it wasn’t the only thing. It felt like I was searching for something but I didn’t know what it was.”</p>
<p>“Then you met Xiao Zhan.”</p>
<p>He stares back out into the night, his voice slightly rueful. “You know, I should probably be having this conversation with him rather than with you.”</p>
<p>Jianguo smiles and turns her head towards the treeline. “He can hear.”</p>
<p>“Then why isn’t he here?” He directs his question to the darkness beyond the trees he can see.</p>
<p>“Off-balance, remember? He knows himself well enough and will not be able to articulate properly when he’s feeling scattered the way he is. That’s where I come in.” She shakes herself loose and hops off Yibo’s lap, her gaze still directed out in the same direction as the vampire’s. “I speak for him when he cannot. I do for him when he cannot and ultimately, I protect him when he cannot.”</p>
<p>“Does he need protection now?”</p>
<p>“Not from you,” she replies archly. “Did you find what you were looking for?”</p>
<p>“It turns out, I was looking for a home,” his voice is hardly a whisper, carried by the wind to the intently listening ears of a meditating witch hidden in the shadows and surrounded by his kin. “He is my home.”</p>
<p>“You are the superior species.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“Oh it does,” laughter lurks in her voice. “Fae and an inferior species will rarely result in children. Fae and a superior species, it is practically guaranteed, especially if the one carrying the child is fae.”</p>
<p>“Wait…”</p>
<p>“Follow the fairies, they will lead you to him,” Jianguo replies with a laugh before hopping lightly up the steps next to Yibo and disappearing back into the house. </p>
<p>Yibo looks up and finds a green fairy and a red fairy holding hands on the edge of the woods, beckoning to him with shy smiles.</p>
<p>His mind whirling and his belly churning, he reaches up to grasp the amulet, the warmth is a comfort in his palm as he gains his feet gracefully, following the two fairies. He can feel Xiao Zhan in the amulet, the comfort of the witch holding his hand and while the darkness covers the back of him as he blindly follows the two flitting fairies on a path that only they seem to be able to see, there is not a single iota of fear in his heart. </p>
<p>Just love.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The moon frees itself from its cloudy confines just as Yibo breaks through a clearing, different from the one he found Xiao Zhan in a few afternoons ago. This one is closer to the house and slightly elevated with the treeline dropping away abruptly, giving it a 270 degree unimpeded view of their surroundings. Xiao Zhan is seated on the grassy knoll, hugging his knees and staring out at the twinkling lights of world below. Yibo nods his thanks to the two fairies who flit over him and he feels their amusement and approval as they leave dust over his black teeshirt. </p>
<p>Watching Xiao Zhan he notices a couple of things.</p>
<p>The witch is glowing. There is the faintest green aura about him and it makes him seem otherworldly. His mark on the witch’s wrist is also glowing. Two pin pricks of red that are stark against the gentle green glimmer that seems to grow brighter with the strength of the moon. </p>
<p>He leans against the closest tree, content just to watch. Xiao Zhan has a small lick of hair sticking up off the top of his head and it makes him smile seeing it. The minor imperfection of his profile only serves to enhance his beauty. His profile is stunning and the witch is the very picture of quiet contemplation as he rests his chin on his knees. Yibo is loathe to bother him so he stays in the shadows and waits.</p>
<p>Perhaps half an hour passes in relative quiet as the moon gets higher and neither being moves. There are some curious eyes amongst the trees but they soon leave the owners of the house on the hill to themselves. The woods grow quieter and the air grows chilled and Yibo finally moves when Xiao Zhan shivers.</p>
<p>The witch feels the warmth behind him and he leans back immediately, safe in the arms of his vampire.</p>
<p>Yibo rubs the goosebumps from Xiao Zhan’s arms and nuzzles against his ear. “Baobao.” Sharp teeth catch a fleshy earlobe and tugs gently.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiles into the night and pulls the vampire’s arms tighter around him. “Trust a vampire to have the audacity to call someone older, that.” His voice is lightly teasing. “Just because you’re an immortal doesn’t mean you are older.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter how old you are. You’ll always be my baobao,” Yibo replies with a grin, letting Xiao Zhan’s giggles wash over him. He hugs him tighter and smiles into his slightly damp hair. </p>
<p>They stare out at the twinkling lights, feeling both far removed and close to the rest of the world. As the night grows deeper, it is Xiao Zhan who breaks the companionable silence.</p>
<p>“So…baobao huh?” He wrinkles his nose and mentally face palms. That was not how he intended to start the conversation. He’s feeling too comfortable and relaxed in the vampire’s arms and it’s given him a sense of security. Whether misplaced or not, he will find out soon enough from the vampire’s response.</p>
<p>Yibo can feel the witch stiffening in his arms after his question before the fae sighs quietly and relaxes back into his embrace, sounding almost resigned. Dropping his chin onto his shoulder, he links their hands and hugs Xiao Zhan closer. “My only concern is whether the rules will apply. Will I have to turn you within three days like my parents had to be turned? Do you even want to be turned?” He has been thinking about what Jianguo had said and not said, reading between the lines of the earlier mostly one-sided conversation. His voice is steady and firm, having already made up his mind. “Or you could bind me to you. I don’t mind either way. Like your mother, I can’t even think of existing without you and don’t want to.” His hands are squeezed tightly with a strength that one would not expect from the tall, willowy witch. </p>
<p>“Born vampires can only come from humans,” Xiao Zhan replies softly. “The child will be fae but stronger.” He takes a deep shaky breath. “About the rest…the turning or binding…can we talk about it some more? My mother took a decade to decide and my dad still gets upset with her over it during flu season.”</p>
<p>There is a minute of silence before the vampire speaks. “And you?” Yibo asks quietly. “Do you get upset with her for her decision?”</p>
<p>The long silence after the vampire’s question is split by a harsh, broken sound from Xiao Zhan’s throat and he turns, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s shoulders, pressing his face against his neck in a vain attempt to stop the tears. No one has ever asked him what he thought about it. Not his mother, nor his father. Even Jianguo has never vocalised it. The fact that it is an accepted situation that no one can do anything about seems to have beget the impression that because nothing can be done, it shouldn’t be discussed. An unbreakable spell is exactly that. Unbreakable. </p>
<p>Being fae, he is far closer to his mother. His <i>familiar</i> keeps the link to his father and his family strong but between both parents, it is his mother that he is closer to. It is the loss of his mother that could do irreparable damage to him. He is fully aware that his mother has done all she can to make sure he is strong. Despite his human father, he is rightfully considered one of the most powerful fae witches in the country. He has not tested his mettle against the world but he has no need for it. He absorbs his mother’s teachings, absorbs her knowledge and her words because he  wants to make sure he keeps her legacy alive even after she is gone. That he is worthy of her legacy.</p>
<p>In his lifetime, no one has ever asked him how he felt about her decision to bind herself to a human and making herself as vulnerable as the weakest of all the species.</p>
<p>Not till that night.</p>
<p>“Would she have done it she knew she would have me? Would she have done it?” Xiao Zhan asks brokenly, fists twisted in the front of Yibo’s teeshirt. Tears soak the vampire’s neckline as the witch curls into the other being.</p>
<p>Yibo’s heart aches and he knows the witch doesn’t want an answer from him. He just holds his witch until he calms down, until his tears turn into hiccups and Xiao Zhan is mouthing kisses against what has quickly become his favourite spot just under Yibo’s Adam’s apple. </p>
<p>They make love under the descending moon on a bed of cool grass and Xiao Zhan apparently not done with his tears while he rides them both to ecstasy. </p>
<p>Jianguo is nowhere in sight when they return to the house with Yibo wearing nothing but his sweatpants. Xiao Zhan is curled up in his arms, somehow wrapped in two teeshirts and no pants. The house is brightly lit to welcome the couple home and they take their time switching off the lights, whispering to each other about their plans for their home. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan will commandeer the ground floor in its entirety except for the garage and the games room attached to it. Yibo has big plans for the games room and Xiao Zhan is not quite yet able to talk the vampire out of getting a full size snooker table. <i>But I don’t even play pool, forget about snooker</i> apparently only serves to encourage Yibo in his quest to outfit his vampire friendly den outrageously. It is the only room on the ground floor with no external windows, suiting him (and his kin) just fine.</p>
<p>The large formal sitting room slash parlour will be turned into Xiao Zhan’s shopfront where he can set up his wares however he likes. A cosy witch’s apothecary of sorts. The formal dining room attached to it will be partitioned into a small waiting room for any guests who might want a reading done. The informal sitting room will remain as such and double as a welcoming space for any guests they may have.</p>
<p>Yibo is more than fine with Xiao Zhan’s proposal to knock into the informal dining room and expand the back of the house to make it a massive open plan kitchen slash dining area with a large family sized dining table that will easily take guests. The conservatory at the end will remain as is and serve as a sunny but cosy escape for both of them to admire the woods behind their home and beyond.</p>
<p>There are seven bedrooms and five bathrooms on the middle floor. The four bedrooms with attached bathrooms will be turned into guest rooms. The remaining full common bathroom will remain as is while the three bedrooms will be merged into a large second living space with a small library of curated books and games.</p>
<p>The top floor will be theirs. No one but themselves and Jianguo will be able to get past the ward Xiao Zhan will place and if anyone were to try, they would have to face a very angry vampire. That itself should be deterrent enough. Xiao Zhan had laughingly suggested a sign <i>Beware, Vampire in residence</i> or something along those lines but he had to hastily retract his suggestion when Yibo appeared to consider it quite seriously. </p>
<p>There are five bedrooms and four bathrooms on the top floor, three attached and one full common bathroom and Xiao Zhan grows silent as Yibo carries him through the empty rooms.</p>
<p>“I haven’t given this space any thought because it was meant to be your floor,” he admits quietly, looking at the vampire through his lashes.</p>
<p>“I’d like a blackout room for my parents, but other than that, we can discuss it later.”</p>
<p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan agrees easily. “The junior suite at the other end?”</p>
<p>“They’d still be able to hear you,” Yibo teases, kissing the beautiful pouty witch. “But yes, that works.” He enters their bedroom, their home finally fully darkened except for their suite. Kicking the door shut, he heads for the bathroom. </p>
<p>“No bath,” Xiao Zhan murmurs against his ear. “Just a shower. I want to go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Yibo asks, gently placing the witch down, unsurprised when Xiao Zhan wobbles slightly, chuckling as he takes the fae’s weight against him. “Take your time,” his tone is amused as he plucks stray blades of grass from his hair. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan just sighs, wrapping his arms around Yibo’s bare waist. “Why are you so good at taking care of me? Shouldn’t I be taking care of you?”</p>
<p>“You are taking care of me,” Yibo replies, taking a small hand and placing it over the amulet. “I carry your care wherever I go.” </p>
<p>The witch finds the strength to push away slightly, cupping Yibo’s cheeks in his hands and nuzzling his nose before pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth. “Alright, baobei.”</p>
<p>Both already sated twice out on that grassy knoll, they do actually manage to get through their shared shower with only minimal teasing, mostly, surprisingly, instigated by the witch.</p>
<p>Sweeping Xiao Zhan back up into a bridal carry, the witch doesn’t protest as they head back to their bed. </p>
<p>“Huh…” Yibo stares at the properly made bed complete with a plate of assorted fruit and some cold meat and cheese placed in the middle of it with a note propped up against a blood red apple. “Jianguo is worth her weight in gold and then some,” he utters fervently.</p>
<p>“Read the note first before you think that,” Xiao Zhan laughs as the vampire places him on his side of the bed..</p>
<p>“<i>Don’t get used to this, kiddo. You owe me one.</i>” Yibo reads. “Hey, who is she calling kiddo?”</p>
<p>“You are the youngest,” Xiao Zhan takes an apple and bites into it. “Is that all she said?”</p>
<p>Yibo settles on the bed next to the witch and slips his arm around his waist. “<i>I burned the sheets by the way. Trust me, they were beyond salvaging. Consider this another debt owed.</i>” He frowns down at the note. “What kind of debt does she normally collect on?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan leans over to look and shrugs, continuing to munch on his apple. “Don’t know but she is my <i>familiar</i> so it can’t be too bad.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm…alright.” He turns back to the note. “<i>There are condoms in the drawer on your side of the bed.</i>” He groans and covers his face with the parchment. “Are we living with our parents or what?”</p>
<p>The witch snickers and elbows the vampire. “You’re probably not too far off. She keeps me out of trouble quite a bit.”</p>
<p>“I bet you were a handful.”</p>
<p>“Are.” Xiao Zhan corrects him with a sassy wave of his half eaten apple. “I’m still a handful.”</p>
<p>“I would absolutely make a dirty joke right now but I feel like she’s watching us,” he looks around the room suspiciously, making the witch laugh so hard he almost chokes on his apple. Sputtering and clinging to his arm, mouth sticky with juice from his fruit, Yibo realises he never ever wants to be without this. Hauling the giggling witch, flailing long limbs and all into his lap, Yibo hugs him tightly, burying his face in his hair, parchment crumpled next to his thigh. “I love you so fucking much.”</p>
<p>He gets an apple flavoured kiss in response and before he can deepen it, the witch pulls away, his eyes gleaming green. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” He leans forward and snuffles against Yibo’s ear. “Finish the letter.”</p>
<p>Yibo hums his agreement, picking up the discarded piece of parchment. “<i>Do not tire Xiao Zhan out overnight, he has a full day ahead tomorrow.</i>” Yibo stops again and nudges the witch away from the side of his head. “What are you doing tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan chews threw the apple core before leaning over to pick up a small wedge of cheese. “Preparing and going through some strengthening rituals. I’ll probably be spending more time in the woods with the dryads. They help me centre and focus.” He nibbles on the cheese thoughtfully. “I might see if there is a fairy ring somewhere on our property. If the fairies allow it, I’ll probably meditate in there as it will allow me to harness the sun’s energy as well as the moon’s essence.”</p>
<p>Yibo frowns slightly. “I can’t get into a fairy ring.”</p>
<p>“Everything is possible with permission,” Xiao Zhan pats the vampire on the cheek fondly before leaning over to grab a large bunch of green grapes. Popping a fat grape into Yibo’s mouth, he continues speaking. “The fairies like you and as long as you’re good to them, they will be good to you. They know you mean them no harm so that’s already a plus for you.”</p>
<p>He chews on the fruit, nodding in acknowledgement of the witch’s words. “Alright. I’ll stay out of your way and get started on the demolition work then.”</p>
<p>The witch giggles and loops his arms around the vampire’s neck. “Doing it yourself or getting contractors?” He leans in to share a grape-filled kiss, giggling even more as they fight over the fruit, each of them eventually ending up with half. </p>
<p>The vampire wears a fond smile as he takes in the high colour in the witch’s cheeks. Xiao Zhan smells intoxicatingly sweet but he’s had more than his fill. It would do neither him nor his witch any good if he glutted out on him. He definitely has better self control than that. Yibo steals a quick peck before answering the fae’s question.</p>
<p>“I know how to work a sledgehammer.”</p>
<p>“Oh I bet you do,” Xiao Zhan’s tone leaves no mistaking the innuendo. </p>
<p>Yibo growls playfully and squeezes the witch until he squeals breathlessly. “Remember what Mama Jianguo said,” he waves the parchment. “<i>Do not tire Xiao Zhan out overnight</i>,” he repeats in the most dire of voices.</p>
<p>“You’re so dead,” Xiao Zhan chuckles. “Jianguo will hang you by your toes for calling her that.”</p>
<p>“Well she’ll only know if you tell her,” Yibo points out.</p>
<p>“True,” Xiao Zhan smiles evilly. “I have blackmail material!” He cackles exaggeratedly while leaning over to grab more grapes.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge!”</p>
<p>“Baobei!”</p>
<p>“Baobao!”</p>
<p>“LOML!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Yibo pauses, scratching his head. “LOML?”</p>
<p>“Love of my life.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan peers at the vampire. “Are you blushing?” He makes a tsking sound. “Aiya, baobei. Is this where my blood is going? To your adorable mantou cheeks?” He squishes said cheeks, giggling as he does when the vampire’s eyes bleed red in warning. “Can’t scare me, sweetheart. My favourite colour is red so you can blush all you want and eyeball me even more.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>The couple get distracted for a full five minutes after that before both of them remember the <i>familiar</i>’s warning.</p>
<p>Popping another grape in his mouth and rubbing his swollen bottom lip where Yibo had quite determinedly latched onto a few minutes ago, Xiao Zhan points at the parchment with a grape twig. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>Yibo stares at the witch’s mouth for a few seconds before he clears his throat and returns his attention to the parchment. “<i>I have cut off the enchantment to the full length mirror in your bedroom for everyone’s sake. You can tell Xiao Zhan that his mother will have to use the floor length mirror in the parlour if she wants to visit. If you need me, call me via the mirror over the dresser.</i>” </p>
<p>“I should have done that,” Xiao Zhan muses, finally finishing his grapes. He leans over to grab a slice of meat and cube of cheese, popping the bites into Yibo’s mouth first before replicating it for himself. “We’re just lucky they’re vampires and couldn’t call in during the day. I’m not sure who would have been more mortified.”</p>
<p>“My parents are vampires.”</p>
<p>“And mine are witches,” Xiao Zhan’s pauses thoughtfully. “Ah you’re right. Nudity wouldn’t faze any of them.”</p>
<p>“How would I call her from the mirror?” Yibo gestures at the dressing table. </p>
<p>“Just say her name three times.”</p>
<p>“Like Bloody Mary?”</p>
<p>“It’s not catoptromancy,” Xiao Zhan corrects. “All the mirrors in the house are connected. She’ll just hear you and hop through.”</p>
<p>“But she’s a cat.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Catoptromancy. Cat?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is so startled it takes a second for him to parse what Yibo just said and when he does, the giggles start all over again. “Oh my, you really are precious,” he presses his mouth full against the vampire’s licking his bottom lip before pulling away to admire the healthy pout on the vampire. “Catoptromancy is divination using mirrors. That’s where the Bloody Mary legend came from among the humans though it is quite real. Her name needs to be called thirteen times though and I really don’t recommend it.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Divination of any kind shouldn’t be done by the untutored. Spirits are to be respected and so too the art of divination itself. Humans can be quite blasé about these things and then they start worrying about haunted houses when all there was, was an adorable baby vampire afraid of the dark.”</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo growls, pinching Xiao Zhan’s bare hip. “It’s like you’re just looking for trouble, aren’t you? Did no one ever teach you not to trouble Trouble until Trouble troubles you?”</p>
<p>“You’re my LOML. I think that’s already Trouble with a capital T.”</p>
<p>Yibo takes Xiao Zhan’s marked wrist, his thumb rubbing lightly over the marks. “Do you know what this means?”</p>
<p>The witch stops giggling, pressing his warm cheek against the vampire’s cooler one as they both stare at his wrist. “Vampires don’t bite wrists except their own.”</p>
<p>“We do. My parents have matching bites.”</p>
<p>There is a lengthy pause before Xiao Zhan speaks. “Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan’s voice is a little shaky. “Did you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Would that be a bad thing?” Yibo asks softly, tracing his thumb gently over the marks, watching them glow red at his touch. “For vampires, it’s not a done deal unless both have matching marks but you can’t mark me. It won’t hold unless you bite me as a vampire.”</p>
<p>“We can still get married like everyone else. It would mean the same thing, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s laughter is more a strangled watery gurgle than mirth. “We really are doing everything backwards. Are you telling me you married me <i>as a baby bat</i>?”</p>
<p>“I did ask,” Yibo points out with a smile.</p>
<p>“No fair. I didn’t know what you meant and I was both relieved and disappointed that you didn’t want to feed from my thigh.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean then,” Yibo laughs. “I don’t actually know why I chose that spot. I was tired and hungry and didn’t have the energy to change back without drinking. It was the easiest spot.” Yibo captures the curve of Xiao Zhan’s ear between his teeth before licking up it, hugging the shuddering witch tightly. “When I came back and did it again, <i>that</i> was when I asked remember?”</p>
<p>“When I said I wanted your mark?”</p>
<p>“After our first kiss. I did do it the right way.”</p>
<p>“First kiss to married. Do not pass go. Do not pick up two—” his words are muffled by a hand. </p>
<p>“Do you want to take it back?” Yibo asks hesitantly.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan pulls his hand from his mouth. “No! A thousand million times no.” He kisses the vampire’s palm and drags his lips reverently up to his wrist and places an open mouthed kiss over the vein. His eyes are on Yibo’s and he can see a bit of fang and the growing chub poking him quite determinedly in the thigh. Licking a small path up and down the line where he would have sunk his own teeth in were he a vampire, he sucks at the smooth skin and makes him a promise.</p>
<p>“I want forever with you.”</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Xiao Zhan wakes up from a really dirty dream on the ninth morning with a hard cock between his thighs, his own straining at the seams as his balls are teased with each pass.</p>
<p>“S-sorry, I couldn’t wait.”</p>
<p>The witch reaches back to grasp roughly through the vampire’s thick hair as he turns to initiate a sloppy open mouthed kiss, moaning lewdly when Yibo takes him in hand. The slide of Yibo’s cock between his slippery thighs is a new feeling and he shakes with need as the vampire fists him expertly. </p>
<p>“Wh-why am I so c-close. I feel s-so close.”</p>
<p>Yibo grunts against his mouth, moving his hand to press down on the top of Xiao Zhan’s thighs to give him more friction and swallowing the witch’s protesting whine before he takes Xiao Zhan back in hand once again. “You were already half hard when I woke up so I sucked on you till you got hard,” he licks into his mouth. “You were asleep but making such dirty little sounds, baobao.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan moans at the endearment, pressing his ass back against the vampire. “Want you in me.”</p>
<p>“Later,” Yibo razes his teeth over Xiao Zhan’s lower lip, biting hard enough to draw blood as the witch starts coming, convulsing in his hand and keening loudly against his mouth. The first taste of that sweet crimson nectar pushes him over the edge too as he paints his lover’s thighs with his taint, moaning gutturally as he licks hungrily at his mouth.</p>
<p>The witch is humming, smiling through the ache on his lip, feeling sated and very pleased with his morning. Soon, the vampire’s lips stretch into a mirroring smile too, chuckling lightly against his mouth. </p>
<p>“Good morning, baobei.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, baobao,” Yibo replies, grin widening though as he pulls back, the smile freezes before turning into a groan when the witch takes his hand and starts licking it clean, his hazel eyes glinting mischievously. “Keep looking at me like that and today is going to be a repeat of yesterday,” he warns half seriously. “I need you to be strong to face that fucking witch. I can’t be the reason you’re not prepared.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Xiao Zhan declares quite seriously as he turns into Yibo’s arms, ignoring the slippery yet sticky slide of his thighs. He looks over the vampire’s shoulder at the thin but sharp rays of light coming through the gaps in the curtain. “We still have some time before Jianguo starts nagging for real.” He kisses the vampire’s chin before ducking his head underneath it and wrapping himself around the younger being. He closes his eyes and snuggles in, mouth against the cool, smooth skin at the vampire’s throat and he suckles on it lazily.</p>
<p>“Zhan-ge…” </p>
<p>“Mn…”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking.”</p>
<p>“Did it hurt?”</p>
<p>Yibo squeezes the witch who giggles against his throat and presses an open mouthed apology against his Adam’s apple. For that, he’d forgive almost anything.</p>
<p>“We should wait before I turn you.”</p>
<p>There is a breathless moment where the witch has genuinely stopped breathing, before he exhales slowly, warm breath across damp skin. “I was thinking the same,” he admits quietly against the vampire’s throat. </p>
<p>The vampire takes a very deep breath before asking his next question. “How many, baobao?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan shivers as the question feels like a warm caress down his back. Yibo is rubbing his hand up and down his bare back but there was something in the way he asked that takes root deep within him.</p>
<p>“I’d be happy with one,” he replies shyly, pressing his slowly warming cheek against the vampire’s cooler jaw. </p>
<p>“You’re allowed to change your mind,” Yibo smiles as the blood flow to Xiao Zhan’s face fills him differently. He feels the sweetness and warmth throughout his body, not simply wanting a taste of it. It already fills him, coursing through his veins and giving him strength from within. His arms tighten gently. “Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“No condoms then?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take one for the team and return the box to Jianguo and deal with her smirks.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s happy giggles could honestly keep them warm if it was kindling.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Yibo wakes up alone on the tenth morning. He remembers Xiao Zhan stealing away at dawn, something about needing to brew a potion with the first rays of the sun. He’s spent too many hours in the daylight the previous day and while it doesn’t actually hurt him, he does need to get a proper rest. Needing to be careful and not demolish the wrong walls, Yibo had spent a lot of time reluctantly consulting with an engineer on the structural integrity of the house though the second the man had mentioned that the house could collapse around his ears with one wrong wall being broken down had him paying the closest attention after that. Even thinking about it now causes a bit of anxiety. He had spent a lot of yesterday testily knocking at the external walls and wondering if they should just raze the damn thing to the ground and rebuild from ground up.</p>
<p>He had mentioned it over lunch and Xiao Zhan had merely smiled serenely at him and patted his cheek affectionately with an <i>it’ll be alright, baobei</i> which actually doesn’t give him as much comfort as the witch seems to think. The fae had been in a very strange mood. If Yibo didn’t know better, he would describe it as walking on clouds. There was a perpetual dreamy expression on the witch’s face like he’s high on something or other. He takes his cues from Jianguo though and if the <i>familiar</i> acts like everything is normal then there’s likely nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>Staring up at the intricate carving on the underside of the canopy, Yibo sighs. If he’s being honest, for the first time in his life, he’s actually feeling the unknown fingers of fear touching him. He is practically indestructible, curses aside. Xiao Zhan isn’t. And yet he knows deep down that any attempt from him to interfere would probably just make things worse. He sighs again and stacks his hands behind his head. And their child? Thinking about it makes him feel sick in a way he’s never felt before. He’s likely going to be spending a lot of his life in a near-constant state of panic with the way things are going. Knowing Xiao Zhan, he will not want the child turned until they were actually old enough to give consent. Yibo is probably going to be the first vampire to get grey hair.</p>
<p>Sighing once again, he rolls over to grab Xiao Zhan’s kindle. The witch had downloaded some reading material on his type of fae and Yibo settles in to read until his witch returns to him.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Jianguo’s expression can only be described as smug when the vampire places the box of condoms on the counter in the parlour in front of her where she has been working, getting the shop ready for All Hallow’s Eve. </p>
<p>“Wrong size?” She deadpans.</p>
<p>The vampire considers her for a moment before smirking. “You needed a couple more Xs.”</p>
<p>She scoffs. “You wish.”</p>
<p>He leans down and shakes his head. “I don’t need to wish for these things.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry oh Great Lord Vampire,” she replies mockingly before smacking him on the nose with a paw. “But seriously, are you actually ready to be a parent? You can barely look after yourself!”</p>
<p>Yibo straightens with a huff and scoops up the <i>familiar</i> and tucking her against his side as he heads towards the back of the house intending to look for his witch. She gives a token protest but is calmly settled by the time he sits on the back top step, same as the other night, and she curls up easily in his lap.</p>
<p>“He gave me some stuff to read.”</p>
<p>“You have questions.” It’s a statement not a question.</p>
<p>He strokes her lightly from head to tail, his long fingers skimming gently through her fur. </p>
<p>“Tell me about fae vampires.”</p>
<p>“There have only been a handful and none of them are around any longer.”</p>
<p>“How did they die?”</p>
<p>She turns and looks out over the woods, sensing eyes and ears. “They met the sun. Fae are creatures closest to nature. Being unable to see the sun again was too much a price to pay for all of them.” Her voice grows quiet. “The longest lasted over three hundred years. The shortest didn’t realise what she had gotten herself into and she barely lasted a year, going crazy with grief. They are not spoken about much and most vampires and even fae have no idea of this since it’s really on a need to know basis, and even then, you need to know who to ask and who to speak to.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“I am a witch’s <i>familiar</i>.” Her voice is strident with pride in her position. “Specifically, I serve a line of witches who are known for their powerful love spells. Some of those fae were turned against their will because of love spells. It’s my business to know these things. For everyone else, it’s on a need to know basis.”</p>
<p>His mouth twists in distaste. “Why the fuck do people, fae, anything, everyone, like fucking around with love?”</p>
<p>“Some people just want to belong to someone,” the <i>familiar</i> replies easily, not taking offence at the vampire’s tone. “It is a comfort to know there is that one person for you. A person who is  your home, your shelter and who will be there for you no matter what.” She turns her face to look up at the vampire. “Isn’t that how you feel? That contentment and comfort? Many are not so lucky and to taste even a sliver of this, there are some who would trade an arm and a leg.” She pauses. “Quite literally,” and her whiskers flutter as she scrunches her face at some distant memory.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s a fair point…maybe,” he concedes.</p>
<p>They are silent for a few minutes until Yibo winces slightly when the sun breaks through the clouds, the glare hurting his eyes and he closes them for a moment.</p>
<p>The sensation is immediate, a prickling over his skin, the faintest smell of ozone in the air that brings with it a taste that is uniquely Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>Jianguo makes a tsking sound and he opens his eyes to see a small cloud bank form over the woods. The cloud bank grows thicker right before his eyes before it <i>moves against the wind</i> towards them, stopping just on the edge of house and blocking the sun from him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to talk to him about coddling you.”</p>
<p>Yibo is staring up at the small but thick cloud bank, his mouth agog for a few seconds before he turns his head down to the <i>familiar</i>. “He can do that?”</p>
<p>“Hunters Moon is coming,” she replies simply. “He can do anything.”</p>
<p>Yibo stares up at the cloud again, seeing the same faint green aura he noticed around Xiao Zhan the other night, playing at the fluffy edges of the cloud. “Will it hurt him? Tire him? I don’t want him to do this if it will wear him out. I can just go back inside.”</p>
<p>She makes a strange sound, like a cross between a groan and a sigh. “Both of you were really made for each other,” she mutters under her breath before continuing quickly. “He is a rare child who was born in the darkness of a lunar eclipse, directly under a supermoon that happened to be the Hunters Moon so she is very much fond of him. The Hunters Moon is the strongest moon in the year and the children of this moon are characterised by their strength, endurance and strong sense of protection. They are also guides through changes and transitions which is probably why he is a witch.” She turns her head up to the silent vampire who is still staring up at the cloud. “Xiao Zhan is closer to the moon than he is to the sun. He felt your discomfort and is protecting you. Maintaining that cloud is barely a droplet in what he can do if he wanted to.”</p>
<p>Yibo drops his gaze momentarily and he stares at Jianguo. “Exactly how powerful is he?”</p>
<p>“Do not misunderstand,” she cautions. “Xiao Zhan <i>can</i> be powerful, much more so than even his mother, but he’s never had any reason to seek that power.” She stops for a moment, studying the vampire’s pale face. “Until now. He is gorging himself on it because of you.”</p>
<p>A strangled sound escapes Yibo’s throat and he lifts his gaze up to the cloud again. “I don’t want to hurt him.”</p>
<p>“He is fae and a witch. He was born for this. It will not hurt him.” </p>
<p>“So he can control the weather?”</p>
<p>“Not quite, but he can manipulate elements of it.”</p>
<p>“He wants forever with me.”</p>
<p>The <i>familiar</i> pauses for a moment, before she sighs. “I know.”</p>
<p>“But fae vampires…”</p>
<p>“The two of you are unique,” she pats his arm comfortingly. “There has never been a fae vampire witch in history and none made by a day-walker. Who knows what the two of you can do together? I have a good idea but like all things, I do not want to speak too much.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?”</p>
<p>She smiles at him. “Nothing. I can’t say any more than I already have or it may not come to pass.”</p>
<p>He grumbles. “Is this one of your premonition things? Zhan-ge told me about them.”</p>
<p>“Then you know I can’t say anything more than I already have.”</p>
<p>Yibo grumbles a little bit more before they both fall silent, enjoying the companionable silence for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“How come he didn’t protect me from the sun yesterday?”</p>
<p>“The engineer was here. He learned how to do that,” she waves at the cloud, “…yesterday after watching you struggling in the light.”</p>
<p>“Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Wang Yibo,” she says quietly. “You’d be surprised what he would do for you.”</p>
<p>“I’d do anything for him too,” he replies fiercely.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The dawn of the eleventh morning doesn’t touch the occupants of the house on the hill. So wrapped up in each other, they barely feel the chill in the air as the wind changes from an easterly breeze to a southerly. The diaphanous curtains of the canopy bed reveal moving shadows within. </p>
<p>Their movements are slow, gentle, the tempo restrained. The vampire covers the other, their hands entwined tightly on the bed above the witch’s head as his body moves in long, languid, smooth strokes. Every single touch and contact is felt and savoured as they worship each other.  </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan crests the wave first, coming with a soft hitched gasp, body and hands tightening around the vampire as his cock spills untouched. Yibo has never had a defence against his tight clenching body and he comes seconds after, burying his face in the witch’s damp neck, his name a broken litany of wonder. </p>
<p>When he tries to pull away, Xiao Zhan locks his ankles over the modest curve of his ass. </p>
<p>“Stay for a bit.”</p>
<p>Yibo acquiesces easily though he leans off to the side a little, resting his elbow on the bed so the witch doesn’t have to bear his weight. He leans in for a soft kiss against a high cheekbone. “Will you ever stop blushing?” He asks with a small smirk.</p>
<p>“Never,” Xiao Zhan smiles, a jaunty curve to his mouth. “You love it.”</p>
<p>The vampire nuzzles in for another kiss or few. “I do.”</p>
<p>They are silent for awhile, exchanging sweet chaste kisses, simply wanting to touch and be close even though they are as close as any two beings can be already, their bodies still connected. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is rubbing his lips against Yibo’s who is staying in place, content to allow the indulgence since the witch seems truly delighted to rub and nibble on Yibo.</p>
<p>“How’s your reading going?” He asks quietly, breathing against Yibo’s mouth. </p>
<p>Yibo draws back slightly to gaze down into the witch’s emerald eyes. “It’s been interesting.” He lifts a hand to trace that lush pout as he continues talking. “Can you really conceive but hold on until a more opportune time to have the baby?”</p>
<p>The witch wrinkles his nose. “Since fae find it hard to conceive, it seems to have become a part of our natural evolution. It’s pretty strange and I thought it was weird when I first learned about it but it makes sense.” He stares up at Yibo. “As a witch, I can prolong it longer than most fae who average between one to three years.”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan shrugs. “A decade? Maybe more. I haven’t tried obviously but I know what to do. It has to be done within the first twelve weeks though otherwise the pregnancy will just continue.”</p>
<p>“So the baby just sort of sits in you in stasis?”</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Xiao Zhan nods. “Protected stasis. They will only cease to be if their parent dies.” </p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes are wide. “That’s so cool. How are vampires at the top of the food chain again? You can do so many cool things I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Your inherent magic is more powerful than any other being.”</p>
<p>“I can’t call clouds to shelter me,” Yibo points out, making Xiao Zhan laugh and the movement stirs Yibo’s cock that is serenely half chubbed resting within Xiao Zhan’s warm body. </p>
<p>The witch’s laughter chokes off when Yibo moves and his cock rubs deliciously up against his prostate and the earlier laughter turns into a soft moan. </p>
<p>“Th-thats learned magic. Borrowed magic from the elements. It is not inherently in me. I can call it but it is not mine and you can learn it too if you had a mind to.”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave the witchy magic to you.” Yibo shifts fully back atop the witch, pulling back slightly before smoothly thrusting his now hard cock into the witch, earning himself a softly keening mewl that causes him pause as he looks down at the beauty beneath him. “Stop me please. I am seriously about to get cheesy.”</p>
<p>Smiling dazedly up at him, Xiao Zhan loops his arms around his neck and tugs the vampire down for a nuzzle and a kiss. “It’s okay I can take it.”</p>
<p>“Let’s make our own magic.”</p>
<p>There is a pregnant pause before Xiao Zhan starts giggling like crazy, unable to help himself as Yibo mock-glares down at him. “Oh-oh my god th-that was s-so bad,” he stutters through his giggles.</p>
<p>“I told you.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I love you. I don’t know anyone who would recover from that.”</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to both of them, Yibo may have been cheesy, but he was not wrong.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The twelfth morning reveals an empty bed and a naked red-eyed vampire standing by the window glowering at the enormous four-poster bed. </p>
<p>“Spiders are good luck,” Xiao Zhan says with a laugh from the door as he returns from the kitchen with a container to capture the <i>giant</i> hunting spider about the size of his palm that is currently using their bed frame as its new hunting ground. He’s wearing a short barely cinched dressing gown and looking a right picture with his hair sticking up every which way and his eyes glowing with fond amusement.</p>
<p>“They can give their good luck elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“It’s more afraid of you than you are of it.”</p>
<p>“Somehow, I highly doubt that.”</p>
<p>“I probably brought it back last night from the woods,” Xiao Zhan admits as he approaches the bed and giggles when Yibo makes a strangled sound. “It was probably on my shawl or something. Poor thing probably no clue what the heck happened.” He starts cooing at the spider, coaxing it down from the corner of the canopy. Yibo had woken up with his spine tingling as if he’s being watched and lo and behold the <i>gargantuan</i> spider was watching him upside down over his side of the bed. His screech as he practically flew out of the bed could probably wake the dead. It definitely woke Xiao Zhan and he had looked up just in time to see the poor spider leaping into the corner of the bed. Honestly, Yibo is quite lucky it didn’t jump straight onto him after that yelp from hell but he’s not about to mention that possibility to the vampire still standing at a very safe distance away.</p>
<p>Crossing his arms over his chest and still keeping his eyes fixed on the interloper, Yibo hugs himself and scowls. “No clothes to bed again. Ever. Naked or nothing.”</p>
<p>Chuckling as the spider hops easily onto his hand, Xiao Zhan eases it into the container where he’d already dropped a few dead flies he found on the way back to their bedroom. He laughs outright when he turns to Yibo only to catch him shuddering, his face twisted in a grimace that would be ugly on any other being. On the vampire, he just wants to send the spider home and go back to soothing the ruffled feathers of his scaredy cat.</p>
<p>Yibo is still standing by the window when he returns to the bedroom and he goes straight to the being, twining his arms around his neck and nuzzling in. “Why don’t you turn into a wolf and sniff out any other unwelcome bedfellows.”</p>
<p>“Already did,” Yibo grumbles. He is also wearing the amethyst amulet again. He hasn’t left the house much, working on clearing and cleaning it and with Xiao Zhan basically within hollering distance most times and Jianguo in residence keeping an eye on both the occupants of the house of the hill, he hasn’t had a need for it until that morning.  He tugs at the ties of the witch’s black robe and pulls their nude bodies together, sighing at the warmth from the fae’s body and kissing his mouth gently, finally feeling at peace.</p>
<p>“My poor baobei,” Xiao Zhan smiles against the vampire’s mouth, carding his hand through Yibo’s unruly hair. His hips are cradling Yibo’s groin where the vampire’s body heat appears to have centralised. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”</p>
<p>The vampire picks up the witch easily and Xiao Zhan’s long legs wrap tightly around his slim waist as he heads back to their bed. “We’re going to need to exorcise the bed.”</p>
<p>“Truly,” Xiao Zhan nods sagely, already hardening at the dark promise in the vampire’s tone.</p>
<p>“Do you need to leave for the sunrise again?”</p>
<p>“Not this morning.”</p>
<p>“What time?”</p>
<p>“Noon.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s deep chuckle is sensual, echoing around the room and Xiao Zhan basks in it, arching against the vampire as he is dropped onto the bed. His arms are wrapped tight around the other as their now hard cocks knock together, breathless with want.</p>
<p>“You know, I don’t know how long it’ll take to exorcise this bed.” </p>
<p>Yibo’s voice is a bass rumble against his chest and Xiao Zhan’s toes curl in anticipation. “It was such a <i>huge</i> spider,” he agrees with a grin that turns into a small bitten off moan as Yibo ruts against him. Their cocks are still dry but the contact and subsequent anticipation is more than pleasing enough for him in that moment.</p>
<p>“Massive.”</p>
<p>“Biggest ever.”</p>
<p>“What were we talking about again?” Yibo’s voice is deeply teasing as he takes Xiao Zhan’s hand and mouths the mark at his wrist.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s laughter is so full of joy and love he could probably light up the entire house with the sound of it alone.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is making protection jars, hands busy as he talks to his mother through the mirror propped up on the counter. Yibo is out buying whatever it is that he needs to put walls up. Xiao Zhan has no head for genuine construction, able to put together something from IKEA but that’s about it, so he leaves the vampire to it. </p>
<p>He has separated himself, that inner voice a lot of people call a conscience is something he has control over and it is currently chanting the protection spell quietly over and over again while his hands work to fill each of the four large mason jars with a bespoke concoction. North, South, East and West - the jars will sit until they need replacing. </p>
<p>Sea salt for purity.</p>
<p>Lavender for peace.</p>
<p>Cinnamon for happiness.</p>
<p>White rice for abundance.</p>
<p>Rosemary for purification, lust and love.</p>
<p>And a mixture of kitchen necessities and herbs for protection.</p>
<p>Black pepper as protection against evil and jealousy.</p>
<p>Cumin to protect against mischief and theft.</p>
<p>Dill for protection against dark forces.</p>
<p>Fennel as protection against curses.</p>
<p>And lime to protect against hexes.</p>
<p>Each jar is topped off by a handful of chrysanthemum petals for strength and a single thumb-sized piece of rose quartz for love.</p>
<p>“He’s gone underground.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan frowns as he places the last rose quartz gently on its soft bed of yellow petals. “What do you mean?” He asks, looking up at his mother.</p>
<p>“The witch. He’s disappeared. I didn’t get a reply either.”</p>
<p>“If he’s trying to run away from this fight, he’s going to have to go off-world completely,” Xiao Zhan replies, his mouth drawn into a thin line. </p>
<p>She stares at her son for a moment. “Let me see your hands.”</p>
<p>He raises his hands, aware of the green aura around them that quickly spreads to encompass his entire being, his eyes ablaze with green flames.</p>
<p>His mother hums, banked flames in her own green eyes as she reaches through the mirror and grabs his hands. Strong pulses of magic ripple outwards, over and over as if someone is throwing stones into a pond, one after the other, at the exact same spot.</p>
<p>The woods come alive, startling anyone watching from below as the birds take to the skies and the smaller creatures fan outwards, running around excitedly but forming a ring that flows down the hill until they hit the very end of the property. Several people driving past the hill are startled by the sudden appearance of so many squirrels, rabbits, foxes and even a deer or two. However even as they blink, wondering if they are imagining it all, the creatures retreat back, disappearing amongst the trees as they return. </p>
<p>These creatures carry their own innate magic borrowed from Mother Earth that has now been amplified a thousandfold. Anyone who crosses their territory will not be able to cross stealthily no matter what magic is used. Gaia cannot be fooled.</p>
<p>Magic flows outwards steadily before there is a brief pause and it all gets pulled back in a rush towards Xiao Zhan, as if he is a blackhole and magic is matter. A silent detonation shakes the very foundations of the large house, rattling the windows violently yet nothing within it is disturbed. </p>
<p>She releases his hands with a gasp, pulling back into her side of the mirror. “Tell Jianguo to ready the mirror. I need her help,” she manages to gasp out, her face drawn and pale as the mirror shimmers and she disappears.</p>
<p>“Jianguo.” Xiao Zhan’s voice is mechanical.</p>
<p>“I heard. I’ll get her.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan takes a deep steadying breath. Magical energy crawls like electricity beneath his skin. While all fae have their own magic, some are born a little special. He was born as both a conduit and a vessel and his mother has just broken open the dams that she herself had put in to protect him and those around him. He can be powerful if he wanted to be but he is not aware of the reaches of his abilities, never ever even looking into it for he had never really wanted the heavy responsibility that comes with holding that much magical energy. He has always been content with what he has and to exist as he is, helping both common and magical folk when they need it. </p>
<p>His mother too was born a conduit and a vessel but she had to bind him as a child when he unknowingly shared in her magic. Those binds are now broken and he is unfettered.</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan.”</p>
<p>He turns towards the voice, his mother leaning heavily against a wall as she stares at him. Her eyes are a deep emerald, no longer glowing.</p>
<p>“What did I do?” He asks tightly, his voice shaking slightly. </p>
<p>She shakes her head, taking a step towards him but her legs are weak and she stumbles but her son is there to catch her. Hugging her tightly, nose buried in the thick waves of her fragrant auburn hair, he inhales his mother and unknowingly, the carcass of her magic.</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan, stop.” </p>
<p>He pulls back, green eyes glowing and showing his confusion clearly. “What did I do?” He asks again, his voice child-like and vaguely hurt.</p>
<p>The fae witch cups his cheek. “It’s my fault. I bound you more than I thought and when I broke the binds, you couldn’t control it.” She strokes over his cheekbone, her smile tired but fond. “You took my magic.” She pats his cheek reassuringly when his eyes widen and he tries to move away. “It’s fine. I’ll teach you how to give it back shortly and then I’ll teach you how to control it.”</p>
<p>“He’s been doing it,” Jianguo utters quietly, leaping up onto the kitchen counter so she can speak with them easily. “The pull of the second Hunters Moon is too strong and he’s been steadily infusing himself with her energy. The sun has been kind too, as has Gaia. Her creatures are very fond of him and would share their magic willingly.”</p>
<p>“Is there a limit?” </p>
<p>Jianguo stares at Xiao Zhan steadily before turning to his mother to answer her question. “His capacity is boundless for he will not be able to lose himself in it. He is well and truly grounded and will never lose it.”</p>
<p>“Yibo,” she murmurs thoughtfully to herself. </p>
<p>“Yes,” the <i>familiar</i> nods, agreeing with the older witch. “Wang Yibo is definitely the original reason but there is also another.” She smiles slightly. </p>
<p>She stares at the <i>familiar</i> for a moment before her eyes brighten, her joy reigniting a spark of magic in her. “Jianguo, did you have a premonition?”</p>
<p>The feline <i>familiar</i> ducks her head modestly and nods. “One of them has come to pass so I may speak of it.” </p>
<p>“What has come to pass?” Xiao Zhan stares at his <i>familiar</i>. “Wasn’t this house your premonition? Or meeting Yibo? Or something to do with Yibo? And what do you mean <i>one of them</i>? Exactly how many premonitions have you had?”</p>
<p>She snickers and cocks her head. “You two did decide no condoms.”</p>
<p>It takes Xiao Zhan a full minute to comprehend her meaning before he bursts into tears, nearly throwing his vampire who had just returned home into full blown <i>apex predator mode</i> as he snarls viciously at the room at large, aimed at whoever might have caused his witch to cry.</p>
<p>Jianguo visibly flinches.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“So you can just steal magic?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan winces at the choice of words but the vampire isn’t wrong. His mother replies before he is able to.</p>
<p>“Borrow,” she corrects, frowning when Yibo shakes his head at her.</p>
<p>“Borrowing requires permission. He can just <i>take it</i>,” he points out. “I don’t know about you but I can guarantee that no one would give up their magic willingly.” His eyes are a little wild. “This is veering too far into Netflix Sabrina territory for me,” he turns to Xiao Zhan. “I really don’t like this.” He moves to sit next to the witch on his worn but comfortable couch and takes his hands in his. “Do you need this power? It sounds like something someone could easily get lost in.” He cups a hand gently along Xiao Zhan’s jaw. “I love and trust you baobao, but magic is a tricky mistress.”</p>
<p>The fae witch smiles fondly at the couple gazing into each other’s eyes. “He cannot be lost. He has something far more important to him than all the magic in the world. He will never be lost.”</p>
<p>Yibo turns towards her, his eyes a deep onyx and slowly bleeding red. “What would be more important to him than immeasurable power?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” His eyes return to ebony, and the lightest of blushes touches his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan, you should tell him.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what?” Yibo turns to Xiao Zhan who has taken over in the blushing department and puts him to shame easily. “Zhan-ge?”</p>
<p>The witch takes a deep breath and takes one of Yibo’s hands in both of his own, kissing the back of it before hugging it tightly to his chest. Green eyes stare into restless gray eyes as he slowly slides both of his hands and Yibo’s down his chest before coming to a rest against his abdomen. He gazes intently and meaningfully at the vampire until he sees understanding dawning on the vampire.</p>
<p>Yibo’s jaw drops as he stares speechless at the witch whose blush is deepening. He asks a silent question and he feels like someone just stuck their hand into his chest and squeezed his heart when the witch responds in the affirmative.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Xiao Zhan nods with a small, adorably shy blushy smile. “Baby,” he confirms.</p>
<p>“Oh holy mother of fuck.”</p>
<p>And Yibo promptly turns into a little baby bat, wings fluttering agitatedly, making Xiao Zhan giggle as he catches the little thing and cradles the adorable creature gently to his chest.</p>
<p>The bat chitters rapidly, diving into the deep V of his top, continuing his long-winded chittering and making every occupant in the room smile or chuckle for all three of them can understand him.</p>
<p>In summary: <i>Hulk-smash that fucking witch into the next dimension (if there is one, he’s not sure if there is one but you get the point).</i></p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Yibo stays in bat form, curled up against Xiao Zhan’s neck, feeding languidly as they both listen to the older fae witch explaining to her son on how to return magic and what he needs to do in order to control it. Once Xiao Zhan grasps the basic concept of it, he manages to return her magic quickly and easily without either of them suffering any negative aftereffects. He is learning how to control what and how he pulls magical energy from around him when Yibo pulls his mouth away from his neck and chitters a short question.</p>
<p>She hums thoughtfully, reaching up to stroke the adorable bat’s little head before replying.</p>
<p>“He is a conduit so he can take magical energy and channel it elsewhere. For example, he can take my magic and give it to you. He is also a vessel so he can keep the magical energy instead of passing it on if he wanted to. In both cases, he can return it to the one he took it from as it will not be absorbed into his own magic unless he wants it to be and even if it was, he can separate it easily. I have the same power but it is very much more limited in that I actually need permission if I am trying to take it from fae or any lesser sentient being. I can absorb power from the elements though, and also the sun, moon and Mother Gaia if they allow it. Xiao Zhan doesn’t need permission from any fae or lesser sentient beings. He can also share magical energy if that makes sense.”</p>
<p>The little bat chitters something that makes both witches laugh. </p>
<p>“Yes, just like Rogue though Xiao Zhan doesn’t absorb life. Just their magic or I suppose, powers. Unlike Rogue who needs skin to skin contact, he doesn’t need that. And unlike her, he can also just share in the magic without anything detrimental happening to the one he is sharing with. I’ll give you another example. I can understand all creatures. I was born with this ability and it is unique amongst the fae and not many have it. He shared in this ability of mine when he was a child which is when I first discovered his powers and decided to bind them. It is why he can understand you easily in this form. He wasn’t born with it and he didn’t take it from me but he shared in it.”</p>
<p>Yibo chitters another question and this time, Xiao Zhan answers.</p>
<p>“Magic is magic. There is no true black or white. It just depends on the person who is using that magic, whether for good or bad. Taking magic from a bad person will not make me bad. It won’t affect me. It will just turn good I guess if you want to look at it that way. Black magic won’t make me evil. It will just turn white.” He strokes his fingers over Yibo’s small body gently. </p>
<p>The little bat is quiet for a few seconds before asking about one more thing, his chittering managing to actually convey the gravitas of the question.</p>
<p>The two witches are silent for a long moment before she answers.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she admits. “Magic has a hierarchy and vampires are right at the top. Xiao Zhan can carry your child but my husband shouldn’t have been able to give me his child. The fact that he did is like,” she pauses. “Put it this way, I would bet money that Xiao Zhan is the only living fae with a human father.”</p>
<p>He chitters again, slightly longer this time but his tone equally grave.</p>
<p>She looks at her son whose expression is withdrawn and quite pale. Stroking the back of her hand briefly over his cheek, she returns her attention to the waiting tiny bat tucked against her son’s neck. She opens her mouth to reply, but Xiao Zhan beats her to it.</p>
<p>“I would like to try if you allow it.”</p>
<p>Yibo replies rather brusquely, as chitters go.</p>
<p>Shaking her head immediately, she seeks to ease both of them. “No, it won’t hurt him if he fails. It’s just like grasping at air. If I tried to take my husband’s powers without his permission, it would be like trying to get water from an empty bowl. However like I said earlier, magic has a hierarchy. You are at the very top of the chain with layers of vampires before Xiao Zhan appears. The chance of him being able to borrow your magic is basically negligible.” </p>
<p>This time, the chittering reply is rather sassy and she smiles. </p>
<p>“That’s a fair point,” her eyes slide back to her son’s. “He’s my miracle.”</p>
<p>‘We’ll talk about this later,” Xiao Zhan cups his hand over the wee bat. “Feed so you can finish your chores. We need the house in reasonably welcoming form for the neighbours tomorrow. I promised them they could bring their children trick o’ treating here if they had a mind and it will be a good opportunity to soft launch my shop. Jianguo managed to convince some of the dryads to come over before dawn to help with the decorations so she’ll want it ready by then.”</p>
<p>Yibo doesn’t reply, turning to sink his minuscule fangs back into the witch’s neck as instructed.</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The morning of the thirteenth dawns cold and stormy. All Hallow’s Eve and the day of the second Hunters Moon - a blue moon that will be closest to a bright red object in the sky - the planet Mars.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is ready for war.</p>
<p>Yibo is ready for hulk-smashing if needed.</p>
<p>Jianguo is calmly, with the assistance of the juvenile dryads that live in the woods, finishing up with the Halloween decorations and making sure Xiao Zhan’s apothecary is in tip top shape despite the mess of the rest of the house in general. She’s being carried around by the giggling fae like some kind of dowager queen and enjoying it immensely.  </p>
<p>The couple are still in bed, facing each other and holding hands as the sun slowly peeks over the horizon, unable yet to pierce the heavy clouds that hinder its light. </p>
<p>“I think we should wait,” Xiao Zhan’s voice is so quiet that only a vampire would have been able to hear him. His hand tightens around Yibo’s. “I don’t know what today will bring and I don’t want the child harmed. Stasis will protect it.”</p>
<p>“Unless you die.”</p>
<p>“I’m not dying,” Xiao Zhan replies, louder this time. “This fae witch cannot be more powerful than my mother and I took her powers without even trying.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s mouth quirks, his grin both adoring and adorable. “I know you’re trying to reassure me, but can I say that you’re really sexy when you’re just casually talking about taking away someone’s magic.” He slips his free hand around Xiao Zhan’s waist and hauls him flush against him, kissing the smile on the beautiful witch’s mouth.</p>
<p>“My magic can still be bound, like what my mother did.”</p>
<p>“She bound you as a child. Barely out of toddlerhood. I’m pretty fucking sure it’ll take helluva lot more to try and bind you now.”</p>
<p>Yibo has a point. Witches can be bound but it would take strength in numbers for a weaker witch to bind the powers of a stronger witch. General bindings are also weaker than specific bindings.</p>
<p>“That is true,” Xiao Zhan allows, bending his head so his forehead is pressed against Yibo’s mouth as he rearranges his body, his legs hugging the thigh that Yibo has slipped between his. “I will not show my hand then. If this witch tries anything, I will move his powers into another magical vessel and seal it. Conduits are far more common comparatively with vessels.”</p>
<p>“The Council cannot hear about this,” Yibo’s voice is quiet. “They have gone this long believing we are the supreme beings still walking the planet. Then you come along and our superiority is questionable.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s leans further down and places a gentle kiss over Yibo’s heart. “I cannot shape-shift. I cannot turn into mist. I cannot run like the wind nor do I have more strength than a werewolf. You have no need to fear of being usurped.”</p>
<p>“You can command the elements. You can absorb energy from the moon, sun and earth to strengthen your own magic. You can build barriers out of nothing. You can weave spells to do things no one can even dream of. You can make the most powerful fae as weak as a human newborn should you want to.”</p>
<p>“And that is the key, isn’t it? <i>If I want to</i>.” Xiao Zhan tilts his head up to study Yibo’s face in the dim light. “I just want you and our child.” </p>
<p>His eyes are glowing green and Yibo is certain he does not realise it. “Forever?” He asks again, just to be sure.</p>
<p>“Forever,” the witch affirms before pulling the vampire close for a deep kiss as they begin their morning the same way they always do.</p>
<p>With love.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“If the witch hasn’t responded, does it mean you’ll have to fight him on another day?” Yibo frowns as he pours out several packets of Hershey’s Kisses into a bowl. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes blaze green for a moment, turning to glower at the globe spinning lazily on the counter. “I will locate him and drag him here if I have to.”</p>
<p>Yibo stares at the witch for a moment before gulping. “Remind me not to make you mad.”</p>
<p>“I will finish this tonight,” the normally gentle witch’s voice is as implacable and unbendable as the strongest metal.</p>
<p>“Call him to you now and look out for him after nine.” Jianguo adds as she strolls into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Xiao Zhan nods without question.</p>
<p>Yibo opens and closes his mouth several times but after the small smirk Jianguo sends him, he decides that this is one of those witchy things he has no business interfering with.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“I’d prefer if you left the house. He will definitely try and use you against me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave, are you crazy?” Yibo is stalking the floor with an animalistic grace. “How can you expect me to leave you when you’ve basically dragged some fucking witch who cursed me <i>into our home</i> probably literally kicking and screaming. He’s not going to be very happy and you’re the one he’ll be taking it out on.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Xiao Zhan replies calmly, watching the angry lines of his vampire.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know <i>you think</i> you’ll be fine. Your heart rate didn’t even twitch in the slightest when you said that but you could be underestimating him.”</p>
<p>“I know what kind of witch it takes to curse a vampire,” Xiao Zhan’s voice remains even-toned. “I will not be underestimating him.”</p>
<p>Yibo stops right in front of the other and stares at him. “I am staying.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sigh is minute but the vampire catches it of course as he was meant to. “Don’t make me set up a barricade, Wang Yibo because I will.”</p>
<p>The vampire takes a step forward and places his hand low over the witch’s abdomen. “I want to protect you. I can protect you. I can kill him anyway. The Council confirmed the bounty on his head when my parents reported that they were still unable to find him and your challenge had gone unanswered.”</p>
<p>The banked fire in Xiao Zhan’s eyes glows green. The pupils of his eyes are literal green flames. “This is my fight, Yibo. Witch to witch. He tied the conditions of the curse to this and he will answer for it.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Yibo questions harshly.</p>
<p>“Your witch.”</p>
<p>And with that, all the fight deflates out of Yibo like a wheezing balloon and he wraps his arms around the slightly taller fae, tucking his face against his neck and licking at the faint marks he had left as a bat. “Why are you so fucking hot?”</p>
<p>The witch laughs though it sounds a little empty, the humour within it limited by the situation they are finding themselves in.</p>
<p>“You know I trust you, right? I just don’t trust him.”</p>
<p>“I know, sweetheart,” Xiao Zhan nuzzles back. “You are the only way he can get to me. Why don’t you visit my parents? Jianguo can help with the mirror portal.”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll just go into town. I don’t want to be too far.”</p>
<p>“How far can you go before you can’t hear me?”</p>
<p>“I can hear you anywhere on our property without trying too hard except when you’re doing magic in the woods, then you are muffled though I don’t actually try very hard to listen in anyway.”</p>
<p>“Off our property?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t tried.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The stately grandfather clock in the entrance hall strikes eight.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan looks over his shoulder at it from where he standing with Yibo and handing out candy to the neighbourhood kids. The house on the hill has a bit of a reputation now thanks to Yibo and Halloween is their first opportunity to meet their neighbours properly.</p>
<p>Between Jianguo, Yibo and himself, they had managed to unpack all of his things and the parlour room where he will be housing his magical apothecary is the only room in the house besides their bedroom that is reasonably done. Jianguo is there right now, talking to the curious parents who had brought their children to visit the proverbial <i>haunted house</i>. Yibo and Xiao Zhan had both agreed not to disclose the fact that he is a vampire since he can easily blend in with everyone during the day. Now that he has a regular source of food in the form of a very willing Xiao Zhan, Yibo can basically pass as anything he wants to be. </p>
<p>Just for laughs, he had answered the door with Yibo as a wolf several times and the vampire had been quite affronted that some of the kids, especially the younger ones who don’t know any better, found him cuddly and adorable rather than scary. One particular memory of a little girl who couldn’t be more than two years old, squealing with happiness at the sight of handsome wolf!Yibo and then proceeded to throw herself at him, arms around his neck as she rubbed her chocolate covered face in his fur has stuck with him for a few hours now. Yibo’s imploring face, his wolfy eyes turned to him pleadingly for help had made it even funnier though the memory leaves him with a soft, fond ache in his chest.  </p>
<p>“Earth to Zhan-ge,” Yibo teases with a smile as he loops their arms together. “Do you think that’s it for tonight? I swear I haven’t seen this many kids, both human, <i>were</i> and fae in a very long time. You’d think that living in a world where supernatural beings are common, that a haunted house wouldn’t bring that much attention.”</p>
<p>He smiles at the younger being. “Well, you did make this house the talk of the town for a couple of months.”</p>
<p>“Not my fault they were nosey,” Yibo grumbles, catching Xiao Zhan’s hand in his. “Come on, I think we should save Jianguo from their parents.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan nods but his eyes stray back to the clock as he allows the vampire to tug him into his shop.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sits in the middle of the staircase in the large entrance hall as he idly spins the globe next to him. He isn’t touching it and yet it spins with each swirl of his index finger in mid-air. He is a veritable picture of lounging indolence, dressed in his black hat and a sparkly shiny black top with his usual black pants, leaning back against the first landing. </p>
<p>The large house is silent and cast in darkness except for the light over the landing, like a spotlight over him. His eyes glow green and he waits. </p>
<p>Hunters Moon has climbed to its zenith and she watches over her child, the touch of her energy infusing him even while sheltered within his home. The brightness of her glow is stunning and while many have their cameras pointed at her, so taken by her beauty, there is another who prays for her light to dull, but those prayers are in vain.</p>
<p>His feet move, dragged against his will. He has been walking for hours and his feet are blistered in his worn shoes. Each step feels like knives shooting up his legs and he cannot formulate a complete spell to try and counter whatever it is that has taken hold of him. He has his suspicions but he knows of the witch they call Xiao Zhan. An average green witch who shuns his legacy like it is the plague itself. He could have been great but he chose to waste his knowledge helping the lesser folk with their daily ailments and pedestrian concerns. Only his mother could likely do this but he has met her and their powers are about the same. Perhaps her human witch husband is helping to boost her. He will take care of him. He will take care of both of them for daring to attempt to bring him to heel like this. He was going to meet Xiao Zhan the following August under his own Sturgeon Moon. The audacity of the juvenile fae to challenge him like this…</p>
<p>He is walking, stumbling when he feels he is being watched. Looking up, he finds red eyes trained on him. He hides a shudder, squaring his shoulders and straightening his back. The being continues to stare at him from a distance while fiddling with something around his neck, his red gaze is blazing with its intensity. He feels the push against his mind and he roars internally at yet another slight against him. How dare he try to mesmerise him. Fae cannot be mesmerised and he dares to try.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Of course I dare.”</i>
</p>
<p>The sound he makes is broken and whipped away by the wind. “H-how?” He loathes the shakiness in his voice. His feet continue on their inexorable path, appearing to head towards a hill. The entire side of the hill that he can see is pitch black and yet he knows, deep down, that he is headed in that direction.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, you are.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of my head you beast!”</p>
<p>Sultry laughter echoes, bouncing around in his skull until he wants to bash it against a wall and he knows that isn’t him. He has no idea what is going on and for the first time, the cold fingers of fear slide down his back. His feet bedamned, this vampire can get into his head. That shouldn’t be possible.</p>
<p>
  <i>“You let me in.”</i>
</p>
<p>“I did not!” He yells loudly, earning himself several concerned stares from passersby. Ahead of him, a were-couple cross the street quickly with their two kits, not wanting to meet him on his path to who the fuck knows where.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, but you did. Cursing me appears to have opened a door between me and you. Did you not learn that vampires only need one invitation?”</i>
</p>
<p>“I rescind the invitation!”</p>
<p>This time the chuckle is darkly amused and his hair stands on end. His skin shifts, straining with the magic keeping him looking the way he does. The mottled hue shifts and changes but it reveals him for a split second, more than enough for a powerful vampire to catch.</p>
<p>
  <i>“The curse is still in play by your own terms. As long as it is, you cannot rescind your invitation. What shall I have you do? Bark like a dog? Howl at the lovely moon? Honk like a goose?”</i>
</p>
<p>“You juvenile piece of—” His eyes widen when he finds his tongue go slack, the words dying on his lips.</p>
<p>The voice is dripping with menace and the way it is in his head, makes it infinitely worse.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Watch your tongue, witch. Lest I rip it out of your fucking head and stuff it back down your throat until you choke on it. Or perhaps I shall personally send it to your gut…with my fist down your gullet.”</i>
</p>
<p>The sneer is so real, the promise so vivid that he stays dumb. </p>
<p>Unknown to him, the vampire has tried to move towards him, thinking to end the fight here and now, but something stays his body and he knows it is his witch, so he stays where he is, content to torment the bastard from afar. The magic he senses from the fae witch is weak, most of it spent on maintaining the illusion of his visage. He is a sea witch and very far from his seat of power. Xiao Zhan will have no problem dealing with him.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Your motor functions are no longer yours and now your mind is no longer yours. How does it feel to be so powerless, witch?”</i>
</p>
<p>The taunting voice is practically crooning in its glee and he has no idea which was worse. The menace of overt threats or this…this…wait.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” He asks. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Your magic is not as strong as you think.”</i>
</p>
<p>The voice is horribly mocking and he can practically see the smirk on the vampire’s face though even as he twists around as much as he can with his feet continuing to move forward against his will, he cannot see the being. He suddenly finds himself following a winding road, surrounded by utter darkness except for the lights from the distant homes he passed earlier. Even the air is unnaturally silent, and his bladder starts to loosen. What is going on?</p>
<p>
  <i>“You messed with the wrong witch.”</i>
</p>
<p>This time the voice is cold, each word like a sledgehammer in his mind and he lets out a solid whimper he is unable to keep in.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now, should I leave you be or should I present you to my love the way you deserve to be presented? Soaked in own your filth and gibbering like a lunatic.”</i>
</p>
<p>The mocking tone is back with a touch of musing as if he is seriously toying with the idea and his jaw goes slack as the words register in his mind. </p>
<p>“Y-your love?” His mind goes back to what he knows of Xiao Zhan, the confusion very real.</p>
<p>There is a brief pause before the rich laughter of the apex predator nearly sends him to his knees if not for the magic that is forcing him up this cursed hill.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, this is precious. Hurry up that hill, sea witch.”</i>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When the door opens to reveal the pathetic form of the fae witch he had forced to come to him, Xiao Zhan studies him silently.</p>
<p>“Get him out of my head. Get him out of my head!” He is clawing at his own head, magic shimmering, the illusion dissolving to reveal his mottled skin and the tentacles sprouting from under his shirt. His legs wobble for a few seconds before they too return to their original form and the sea witch is splayed out in its original form in the middle of the entranceway like a gelatinous blob dressed in an ill-fitting top, his pants and shoes in shreds from his forced transformation.</p>
<p>“Baobei,” Xiao Zhan’s tone is quiet but stern. </p>
<p>The shuddering sigh the sea witch lets out tells of his relief before his head whips towards his ‘saviour’, grey eyes staring in muted anger up at the stunning fae witch lounging on his elbows gazing silently back down at him.</p>
<p>“You.” He gets no response. “Who are you?” He spits out.</p>
<p>“I am Xiao Zhan.”</p>
<p>“Impossible,” he snarls, though there is a tinge of desperation within his tone that Xiao Zhan catches. “Impossible. He is a plant witch. A weak do-gooding witch. You cannot be him.”</p>
<p>“You really should check your sources,” Xiao Zhan replies easily, still studying the sea witch. “Why do you waste so much of your magic on yourself?” He asks suddenly, leaning away from the landing, elbows on his knees, his expression mildly curious.</p>
<p>The sea witch lets out a choked laugh. “Look at me.”</p>
<p>“I am looking.”</p>
<p>“And what do you see?” He asks, his tone implying clearly that he knows what the answer will be.</p>
<p>“I see a sea witch.”</p>
<p>“I am a monster.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan cocks his head. “That is not what I see.”</p>
<p>“Then you are blind.”</p>
<p>The fae witch is silent for a long moment, before he shakes his head, his green eyes glowing with sorrow. “No, it is you that is blind.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t reply because the fae witch’s eyes are hypnotic in their gentle pulsating green glow and he simply stares silently, wishing he could even be half as attractive.</p>
<p>“Why did you do it?”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“The curse on the vampire. Why did you do it?”</p>
<p>“Sea witches are known for their curses so who better to curse than the strongest of all magical creatures?” </p>
<p>His tone is lofty and proud but there is a touch of pain behind it that Xiao Zhan hears.</p>
<p>“Did it get you what you sought?”</p>
<p>The anger is back and his tentacles curl in his agitation. “No.”</p>
<p>“Why the challenge?”</p>
<p>“It’s the only way anyone would ever look at me and see me. See my value.”</p>
<p>“You have wasted your value on yourself.”</p>
<p>“It was necessary,” he replies tightly. “I cannot walk the streets as I am,” he laughs brokenly. “I can’t even fucking walk.”</p>
<p>“You are not telling me the truth.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Not all of it,” Xiao Zhan leans back again, extending his long legs and crossing them delicately at the ankle. “You fell in love with a land-dweller?”</p>
<p>The hiss of anger is answer enough, the sea witch’s skin turning from a mottled grey to a florid red merely confirmation.</p>
<p>“Her parents wouldn’t even let her out to see me,” he snarls in pain and anger. “She didn’t care but they did and she was too good to disobey them.”</p>
<p>“Is she still alive?”</p>
<p>“She is fae.”</p>
<p>“Bound?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sits back up, hands atop each other primly in his lap, he considers the sea witch. “Would you give up your magic for her?”</p>
<p>There is slightest of pauses, before he replies. “My magic is the only way she can see me.”</p>
<p>“She has not seen you in this form?”</p>
<p>The head shake is tight and he bites out his answer from behind clenched teeth. “No.”</p>
<p>“A sea witch is bound to the sea. To exist beyond it is pain though I suppose it is a manageable pain for you. If you ceased to be a sea witch you will simply be fae.”</p>
<p>“What rubbish are you talking about? I was born a sea witch. How can I cease to be one?”</p>
<p>“No, you were born with the magic of a sea witch. You were not born a sea witch. There is a difference.”</p>
<p>“What is your point exactly?”</p>
<p>“I can take your magic and give it to the Council. There is a bounty on you but the bounty is specifically for the witch who cursed a vampire that is kin to three members of the Council.”</p>
<p>The sea witch pales. “Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“The vampire you cursed. His parents and their maker are members of the Council.”</p>
<p>“I know that!” He almost snarls but stops himself at the last minute. “I meant the first part. You can take my magic?”</p>
<p>“And bind you so you will no longer be able to practice magic beyond that of an average fae, yes.”</p>
<p>“And my form?”</p>
<p>“You will keep your land-dwelling form.”</p>
<p>There is no hesitance in his reply.</p>
<p>“Do it.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Yibo is staring up at the carving and pouting something chronic. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Mn,” Xiao Zhan replies languidly, sucking lazily at the cool skin at the vampire’s throat just under his Adam’s apple. His body is flushed with the afterglow of their lovemaking and Yibo’s still hard cock is nestled tightly within his body. He will likely be up for another round before they go to sleep for the night, but for now, he is quite happy where he is.</p>
<p>“You let him go? Just like that? When I saw the puddle at the entrance foyer I was certain you had pulverised him!”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan makes a tsking sound and continues to lap and suck at that bit of skin. His marks never last. Not yet. But they do stay long enough for him to admire the hickey he is able to leave on the vampire for about half an hour each time. His teeth nip hard when the vampire pinches his hip for a response.</p>
<p>“Bloodthirsty little shit, aren’t you?” Xiao Zhan lifts his head up and pouts at the vampire for interrupting his after-sex activities.</p>
<p>“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Yibo laughs mockingly. “Congratulations on that rejoinder. Did you seriously let him go? You’re not just fucking with me?”</p>
<p>“Really, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan bears down and is satisfied when the vampire chokes out a gasp and his hips are squeezed. “Just because I <i>could have</i> pulverised him doesn’t mean I have to. There’s more than one way to skin a fish. Leave it at that.”</p>
<p>“But—” </p>
<p>He bears down again and the vampire is distracted immediately, eyes bleeding red as he plants his feet flat on the bed and thrusts up smoothly into the witch.</p>
<p>“That’s better.”</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <b>
    <i>Five years later…</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Yibo is certain that if vampires could cry, he would definitely be crying. </p>
<p>He is staring at the large crib that is temporarily being housed next to their bed his face a picture of absolute wonder. He stands there for a long time, only startling out of his reverie when a tiny broken cry fills the room. Taking a step forward so his thighs are pressed to the slatted walls of the crib, he leans down and offers the little crying angel his knuckle, teasing her doll-like full mouth that is an adorable miniature of his own until she starts sucking on it. Unlike the tanned fae that bore her, she is pale like her vampire father with jet black hair and that rosebud mouth. Her cries die out into wet gurgles as she suckles on his knuckle but finding no relief, her wet gurgles turn into stuttering cries.</p>
<p>The vampire leans closer, blowing a cool stream of air over the baby. She stops her fussing for a moment, staring straight at him with her gray-green eyes faintly edged in gold. He knows those eyes will turn red when truly hungry or mad about something or other in her six week existence. Chuckling softly, he nuzzles a fat cheek. </p>
<p>“Such a dumpling cheek. I wonder who you got that from,” he teases lightly. “How do normal parents figure out when their children are actually hungry or just pretending to be hungry?” He muses to himself. “At least your eyes tell me enough though your papa is much better at this than I am.”</p>
<p>She lets out a quiet squawk at that and Yibo can actually see the red gathering in her eyes as he sighs and scoops her up just as she starts howling for real. Wincing slightly as he hurriedly dials down his hearing acuity lest he be deafened, he cradles her as he moves quickly away from the crib. Unfortunately, he is much too late, sensing and seeing out of the corner of his eye the movement within it and the three seconds later, a second voice joins in with the yowling.</p>
<p>Staring up at the ceiling for a moment and praying for someone to rescue him, he hurries back to the crib to find the younger twin positively <i>enraged</i> at being left behind. </p>
<p>“I was not leaving you, aiya…” he groans, looking between the older girl who has great big tears clinging to her long lashes. Her face is pink from exertion, no longer pale. He leans down to kiss her quickly before moving to prop her against his shoulder, his large hand encompassing most of her body easily as he holds her closer while leaning carefully down to pick up her sister who seems determined to deafen him.</p>
<p>Like magic, both girls quieten once they are propped up on their daddy’s shoulders as the vampire tries some awkward shoulder shimmy dance move with a baby resting against each shoulder.</p>
<p>“I thought I heard trouble.”</p>
<p>Yibo pivots slowly on his heel and his heart clenches at the gorgeous vision. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan is wearing his black hat and a loose flowing wraparound black top with pointy hems at the sleeves that end just past his wrist. His black pants are form fitting enough to show off his long legs and perhaps something else besides Yibo’s heart moves at the sight.</p>
<p>Those long legs eat up the distance between them quick enough and Xiao Zhan kisses his husband sweetly in greeting before going round behind him to see what their daughters are up to. </p>
<p>Two pairs of gray-green eyes stare steadily back at him and he laughs quietly, hugging the vampire from behind and nuzzling into the back of his neck. “I think they were just messing with you,” he murmurs against his ear, nipping teasingly at it.</p>
<p>“Baobao…” Yibo growls warningly, the rumbling sound startling the twins and they start fussing again. </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan kisses each of their noses, studying the red bleeding into their eyes before stepping away to go round to face his husband again. He pulls at the cloth wrapped around his waist, unravelling the wraparound top and nods towards the bed. “They are hungry.”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry too,” Yibo stares at his husband who smiles serenely at him as he shrugs off the flowing top. </p>
<p>“Sit behind me then so you can feed too.” Xiao Zhan takes off his hat, dutifully checking it for bugs, his eyes twinkling at his husband before placing it at the foot of the bed and climbing onto it. He settles himself forward, leaving enough room for the vampire behind him. Reaching out to take one twin, he settles her football carry style against his chest. A chest that is still very much quite masculine, only looking like he has very slightly overdeveloped pecs. It is harder for children to feed from male fae, but it is not impossible and his daughters are very good at latching on. His chuckle at his stray thoughts earns him a curious look from his husband who is still holding the older twin while he waits for the younger to latch properly.</p>
<p>It takes a few seconds but once she is happily feeding, Yibo places the other twin gently in his other arm, helping to position her and waiting until she has latched properly before climbing onto the bed to sit behind the witch.</p>
<p>Wrapping his arms around the slim fae, legs bracketing the witch’s longer legs he positions himself so he is able to help him hold their daughters, supporting Xiao Zhan’s arms and taking their weight.</p>
<p>“Better?” Yibo murmurs against the back of a bare shoulder, kissing it softly as he peers fondly down at one of his daughters feeding as if she’s been starved for days before looking over the other shoulder to find the same. He smiles against smooth skin, feeling the vibrations against his chest as Xiao Zhan replies.</p>
<p>“The best,” Xiao Zhan drops his head back slightly to rest against Yibo’s shoulder, eyes fluttering closed. They have a full house of guests and his parents are helping out downstairs, his dad running a meditation class for those inclined while his mother takes a small group out into the woods to teach them how to identify helpful herbs and which plants and toadstools to avoid. The woodland folk, both fae and fairy have been warned of course and they are all securely hidden, Xiao Zhan himself casting a protection spell over their location. He himself had just finished a cooking class when he heard the girls.</p>
<p>Yibo’s parents are also in-house, asleep for another hour or so until twilight descends upon them. Xiao Zhan is extremely grateful for them for they take over watching the girls at night, allowing Yibo and himself some privacy for at least half the night. The girls still sleep with them which, until Yibo’s parents had descended upon their large home like dark angels, been a source of frustration for both witch and vampire. New parents or not, they have an intense need for time for themselves, a single half hour reunion enough to last them the day or night as the case may be and even that was difficult to find between juggling the twins. Jianguo can only do so much, her form not helpful when it comes to take over diaper duties especially. </p>
<p>Yibo licks at the side of the witch’s throat, fangs already down. Kissing the throbbing vein and licking it again, his arms tighten marginally as he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sighs, his body relaxing against Yibo’s, feeling the vampire’s arms tightening around him and he knows he has them. They are safe in his husband’s arms. They’ve done this enough times that he has finally gotten his body under control, able to stop himself from reacting to the sensual tug at his neck when their daughters are also feeding from him.</p>
<p>Times like these count as time spent together, serving only to strengthen their bond. Xiao Zhan’s attempts at sharing his husband’s magic had been successful enough at his very first attempt. He had managed to break through the skin on the vampire’s wrist and left his mark there, binding them forever. Over the years, they had worked on testing and perfecting it until they finally understood how it worked and how it would work for their children.</p>
<p>They had made the decision then to finally allow the babies, conceived on that eleventh morning of their meeting to come to be. Xiao Zhan is part of Yibo’s grandfather’s quota but their children are a part of Yibo’s. Any child of theirs has a choice whether to be turned or not, but in the meantime, they will be strengthened by the essence of both their parents for it is necessary if Xiao Zhan were to share their father’s magic with them and allow them to be just like him - daywalkers.</p>
<p>He is pulled from his thoughts when Yibo chuckles huskily against his ear. “I never thought I’d lose you while feeding from you.”</p>
<p>The witch huffs lightly. “You know how awkward it was for me for weeks. I’m glad I can tune out now for a bit.”</p>
<p>“I know, baobao.” Yibo leans over to peer at his children, his brow furrowed slightly. “How are they so fucking small and yet have the ability to terrify me half to death?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure every parent would tell you the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Mn,’ Yibo agrees before his brow furrows deeper. “They’re hungry little monsters, aren’t they? I’m done feeding and I’m bigger than them!”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s laughter is a joyful sound filling the room and it finally distracts their admittedly overfed babies from their meal. </p>
<p>In a ritual they have perfected, Yibo picks up one baby girl, biting into his wrist and feeding her a single crimson drop before laying her down and taking his second baby girl and repeating it. Both babies are wide-eyed and active and once done, each parent takes a girl and burps them.</p>
<p>“I wonder what I taste like to them,” Yibo muses out loud, facing his husband across the bed, their toes tickling each other’s as they coax their daughters to burp. </p>
<p>“Love,” Xiao Zhan replies with a warm smile. “You taste like love.” </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/beeswaxing/38670780/165275/165275_original.png"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, the setting for the 13th day was today. Happy birthday, Wei Wuxian. I couldn’t do anything for you this year so I made the one who loved you very much, op instead. Like Yiling Laozu op. I’m sure you’d be proud haha. Thank you everyone for staying with me on this ride and for being so patient. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
<p>Oh and a lot of you commented on my cute page breaks in the last chapter. Those were courtesy of pekebella too :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly written so updates will be every 3-4 days depending on how quickly I can go over them and whether I end up back in hospital next week ugh. I originally wanted to take two prompts but I think the other might be better as WangXian so I can’t add it here lol. Hope everyone is enjoying BJYX week!</p>
<p>It's just over 25k words in total at present and I wanted this to be a short one shot originally so...lol!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>